Alternate Dimensions
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Conan, Heiji, Kaito, and their childhood friends are forced into a Parallel Universe and get stuck. Now with nowhere else to turn to, they are staying with Shinichi and his parents...and the Kurobas? Shinichi is singing and people aren't running away screaming? Well I did say Parallel Universe. RanxShin HeijixKazuha AokoxKaito and brotherly ShinichixKaito. Rated T for child abuse!
1. Chapter 1

Conan walked hand and hand with Ran as she walked beside her father, "Why are we coming here again?" Kogorou asked annoyed.

Ran glared at her father, "Because Shinichi's parents asked us to," she stated, "These are old friends of theirs and they can't get out of some things."

Kogorou groaned as they climbed the porch. Conan sighed as the father and daughter argued. He reached up towards the doorbell and just managed to ring it. The door opened a few seconds later, "Oh! You must be Ran-chan!" a woman in her late 30's-early 40's said smiling, "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you," Ran smiled and entered the house with her father and Conan.

The three removed their shoes, "Ran-chan!" Kazuha yelled from the couch beside Heiji.

Conan about fell over from shock, "Kazuha-chan!" Ran and Kazuha hugged each other happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Yukiko-chan said they were friends of Shinichi-kun," the woman said laughing, "So I thought it wouldn't hurt if they came along. Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Kuroba Chikage, wife of the late Kuroba Toichi and my son…" she looked around, "Kaito!" she called, "Kaito!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kaito called while walking down the stairs, "Aoko!" he called upstairs.

"Coming!" Aoko quickly ran downstairs and almost knocked Kaito off the stairs.

"Ahoko!" Kaito yelled before getting onto ground.

"Sorry!" Aoko said.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, "Everyone, this is my son, Kuroba Kaito and his childhood friend, Nakamori Aoko," Chikage said.

Aoko bowed quickly, "Hello!" Kaito face palmed.

"She had a lot of candy this morning," Kaito said, "Just ignore her for a few minutes."

"Kaito you meanie!" Aoko yelled childishly.

"Look, girls," Kaito pointed to Ran and Kazuha, "Go play."

Aoko was suddenly distracted and laughed while pulling Kazuha and Ran into a room down the hall, "Oi…" Heiji said, "What was that for?"

"Trust me," Kaito said, "If Aoko stayed out here then she'd be bouncing off the walls…literally."

Everyone sweat dropped, "Why don't I fix us all a nice lunch," Chikage said walking towards the kitchen.

"Quite the hyper friend you have there Kuroba," Heiji stated.

Kaito chuckled, "Don't worry," he said, "I've had her drinking water since she got here. She'll be back to normal right about…"

"BATHROOM!" Aoko ran out of the room and across the hall slamming the door closed.

Kaito gestured to the hallway, "Now," he smirked.

Heiji snorted and Conan snickered. Kaito gestured up the stairs, "Wanna see my room and give your friends some time to meet the real Aoko?" he asked.

"Sure," Heiji said shrugging.

"I wanna see Kaito-nii-chan's room!" Conan said smiling.

Kaito smirked and went back upstairs. The three entered the room and Kaito closed the door, "Any progress with the antidote, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked plopping down on his bed.

"No," Conan said, "Haibara still needs the actual drug to get any more progress done."

Kaito hummed, "Well, I'll see what I can dig up on my side of the Organization," he stated, "Still can't believe you figured out who I was just by the sound of my voice, Tantei-kun."

"I have perfect pitch," Conan stated as Heiji sat down in the computer chair.

Kaito hummed, "And you told him why?" he asked pointing to Heiji.

"Oi…I'm here," Heiji stated.

"Duh…I just pointed to you," Kaito stated.

Conan stood in front of the two, "No fighting," he stated, "And I told Hattori because he's been helping me for months and he found out the same way you did."

"Ha!" Heiji laughed.

Kaito smirked, "But it took you two tries," he stated, "I figured it out when it actually perked my interest…"

"Barou!" Conan yelled, "You just overheard me talking to the Professor!"

Heiji laughed again, "Oh shut up!" Kaito yelled.

"And I probably would've figured it out sooner if I hadn't given Kudou that sake and he changed back," Heiji stated.

"Oi!" Conan yelled, "Knowing that saved Haibara's life and without her…where would we be?!"

"Calm down, Tantei-kun," Kaito said holding his hands up in fake surrender, "Is Ran upset about something again or are you just sick of this tiny body?"

Conan glared, "Shut up," he said.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Kaito!" Aoko yelled dragging Kazuha and Ran after her, "Toyama-chan, Mouri-chan and I have a lot in common!"

Heiji and Kaito blinked. Heiji looked at Kaito, "I thought you said she'd be back to normal after she went to the bathroom…" he said deadpanned.

"She is," Kaito stated, "She just naturally hyper unless you get her mad…like…" Kaito flipped Aoko's skirt, "This…" he managed to say before taking off down the stairs.

"KAITO!"

"Where'd she get that mop?" Heiji, Conan, Ran, and Kazuha asked in unison.

There was a rather loud crash and Kogorou yelped, "Maybe we should go break them up," Heiji stated, "From what Kuroba's told us, Aoko-san is skilled in boujutsu."

The four walked down the stairs and saw Kogorou standing on the couch like a woman standing on a chair after seeing a mouse and Chikage calmly picking up the pieces of a broken vase while Kaito and Aoko were still running around the couch. The three teens and one shrunken teen sweat dropped, "Is this normal?" Ran asked.

"Hmm?" Chikage asked, "Oh! Hai! Very much normal. It's cute, ne?"

"Cute?" Heiji asked, "Uh, your definition of cute and the dictionary's is different Kuroba-san."

Chikage giggled, "They'll stop in a minute," she said, "Oh! Lunch!" she quickly ran back into the kitchen.

"Kudou's family has some odd friends…" Heiji stated.

Ran sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "Oh! I should call Shinichi and let him know what's going on!" she reached into her pocket and found her phone.

Conan paled, "Uh…bathroom!" he quickly made a beeline for the bathroom and locked it.

Ran paused from dialing the number and looked at where Conan ran along with everyone else, "Is he getting sick?" Aoko asked.

Heiji and Kaito sweat dropped. Ran shrugged and finished dialing the number and putting the phone to her ear, "Probably that breakfast Otou-san made us eat in the car," she stated.

"Oi!" Kogorou yelled.

Ran soon smiled and began talking to "Shinichi" on the phone. Aoko joined Kazuha surrounding Ran and listening in, "Oi, Aoko!" Kaito yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Aoko giggled before whispering stuff to Ran along with Kazuha that made Ran blush and try to push them away.

Heiji and Kaito looked at each other before shrugging. A few minutes later, lunch was done and everyone surrounded the table eating, "So when are we leaving to see this…thing?" Kaito asked, "What is it again?"

"We're going to go see Yusaku-kun's first book put on display in a mystery museum, but that's not till later tonight," Chikage said then smiled, "There's something else I want to go see as well!"

Kaito sighed, "Please tell me it's not a road trip thing…" he said.

"Oh no!" Chikage said, "It's just a block away from where we need to go. It's a testing of a Parallel Universe device!"

"And why would you want to go see that?" Heiji asked bluntly.

"Heiji," Kazuha hissed.

"What?" Heiji asked.

Chikage giggled, "It just sounds interesting to watch," she said, "And I hear the Professor in charge will be using people from the audience as test subjects!"

"I'm out!" Kaito, Heiji, and Conan yelled.

"Oh it'll be fun!" Chikage said, "Don't be such party poopers boys!"

Conan, Heiji, and Kaito's faces met table, "What's wrong with your mother?" Heiji whispered to Kaito.

"Dad left us a lot of money," Kaito stated softly, "She hasn't had a reason to mature a lot."

Heiji and Conan groaned.

* * *

"Big crowd…" Heiji commented, "What are the chances of us being picked?"

Kaito smirked as they took their seats. Chikage and Kogorou sat on the end of the row and the teens sat in the middle of them. The row was actually one chair short so Conan wound up sitting in Ran's lap. Ran sat beside Chikage then Kazuha was beside her then Heiji, Kaito, and Aoko were beside Kogorou. A man about in his late 40's came out with a machine, "Hello and thank you for coming!" he yelled, "Now, who would like to come up and see a Parallel World?!"

"No thanks…" Heiji, Kaito, and Conan muttered.

The boys were slightly happy when the girls shrunk in their seats to try stay hidden. At least they weren't stupid. Suddenly, a light shined down on the six teens, "Thank you for choosing Hikari-chan! Come on up kids!" the Professor yelled.

"Is this dude a Professor or a host?" Heiji muttered as he stood up.

Ran stood up with Conan in her arms and Kazuha, Kaito, and Aoko followed. Aoko held onto Kaito's arm slightly as they walked up and Kazuha gripped the back of Heiji's green and brown-mostly green-jacket. They stood in the middle of the stage, "Now, I need all of you to get in a close group," he said while pushed the teens into each other.

Conan was squashed in the middle no matter how Ran tried to move him to a more comfortable position, "Alright!" the professor said, "Now don't move…" he ran to his machine.

Ran held on tightly to Conan as did Aoko to Kaito and Kazuha to Heiji. Suddenly, they were incased in a blue light. The teens flinched slightly, but then noticed that it wasn't hurting them and they relaxed. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Conan and Heiji's heads perked up and Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko screamed when the Professor fell over dead. Heiji, Conan, and Kaito went wide eyed, "No!" they yelled and they felt themselves disappeared.

Conan pulled out his phone quickly and found Ai in his phone's contacts and highlighted her name before throwing it onto the stage just before they disappeared completely into the Parallel Universe.

**A/N This is a rather long story and it will have many songs included. I own none of the songs used! Or Detective Conan! We'll start getting into the Parallel Universe next chapter. This was just the getting there part. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the six teens appeared on a sidewalk, they fell to their knees. Aoko covered her mouth before throwing up and coughing. Kaito rubbed her back, "You okay, Aoko?" he asked.

"I think I lost my stomach somewhere during the transport," Aoko whimpered before throwing up some more, "And seeing that professor die right in front of me is not helping…"

"So…are we stuck?" Kazuha asked.

Everyone was silent. Kaito made a handkerchief appear and gave it to Aoko, "Thanks…" she said softly and wiped her mouth of the puke.

Heiji rubbed his hat, "Well, if this is truly an Alternate-Parallel-whatever Universe then maybe we can find someone who can help us," he said.

"What about Professor Agasa?" Ran asked.

"He's a professor in our Universe, Ran-san," Heiji stated, "It's very unlikely that he's one here."

Ran sighed, but then perked up, "Wait, what if Shinichi's here?" she asked.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"If he's gone on a case in our Universe then maybe he's here in this one!" Ran said happily and hopeful.

Everyone looked at each other, "Worth a shot," Kaito said then stood up, but wobbled a bit, "Okay…knees like jelly."

Everyone had the same reaction. Soon they were all able to walk, "Where's Kudou-kun's house?" Kazuha asked.

Ran looked around, "Uh…this way," she pointed in a direction.

The six teens looked around, "Nothing seems that different," Conan commented.

Ran nodded, "Here we are," she said.

"Check the name plate and make sure this _is_ Kudou's house," Kaito stated.

Heiji leaned into the name plate then blinked, "Uh…Kudou's here, but…so are you Kuroba," he stated.

"What?" Kaito looked and blinked, "The heck?"

"Oi, Kudou's parents are here too," Heiji said.

"Eh?" Ran and Conan said in unison.

"Well…are we going to go in and ask for help?" Aoko asked.

Everyone nodded and entered the gate walking towards the front door. Heiji knocked on the door and they waited. After a few minutes, no one came so Heiji tried again, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" the door opened and Yusaku appeared, "Hai-" he blinked in shock and opened his mouth.

"Wait!" Heiji said quickly, "We're not who you think we are," Yusaku blinked at Heiji's accent, "Well…we are-probably-um-what I mean is…" he groaned, "Okay, we're from a Parallel Universe and the professor that created the machine was murdered just as he was sending us here, so now we're stuck. Can you help us?"

Yusaku opened his mouth then closed it, "Please believe us," Ran said pleadingly.

"I do," Yusaku stated, "But first," he yanked Kaito inside, "You inside," Kaito yelped, "Come in, come in," he ushered the others in.

Kaito rubbed his shoulder, "Ow…" he said deadpanned, "What was that for?"

"Let's just say the Kaito of this Universe is in a bit of a situation and its best if you not be seen outside so much," Yusaku then noticed Conan, "And you are…?"

"Edogawa Conan," Conan said easily.

"Oh…" Yusaku said slowly before shaking his head, "Um why don't you make yourselves comfortable in the living room while I explain this to Yukiko and Chikage," he then walked upstairs.

"Confused," Kazuha stated.

Everyone nodded, but made their way to the living room. Not even two minutes later, Chikage came down the stairs and attached herself to Kaito, "Gah!" Kaito yelled in shock.

"Kaito!" Chikage yelled practically in tears.

"Uh…" Kaito said slowly, "Hi?"

Yusaku and Yukiko hurried down the stairs, "Chikage-chan!" Yukiko said, "That's not your Kaito."

"I don't care!" Chikage yelled.

"Err…what happened to the me of this Universe?" Kaito asked then gagged slightly, "Because mom is choking me!"

Yusaku and Yukiko pulled Chikage off Kaito, "We aren't sure," Yukiko said, "Well…Chikage-chan and I aren't. Yusaku says Kaito-kun is on a case."

"Case?" Conan, Aoko, Kaito, and Heiji asked.

"Tadaima!" a small voice yelled.

"Oh, welcome home Dai-chan!" Chikage yelled, "Oh! Your snack!" the woman hurried into kitchen.

"Some old mom…" Kaito muttered.

A small seven-year-old boy with glasses came into the living room and froze. Conan, Kaito, and Heiji went wide eyed, "Aw!" Aoko yelled and ran to the little boy and picked him up, "He's so cute! Look at him!" she hugged him tightly.

Kaito face palmed, "Um…Yusaku-oji-san…" the little boy said slowly, "I need help with my homework…"

Aoko giggled and set the little boy down. She pinched his cheek, "You look so much like Kaito when he was little," she giggled.

"Err…Yusaku-oji-san…" the little boy said.

"Come on then," Yusaku said as they climbed the stairs.

The girls didn't notice Kaito, Heiji, and Conan backing away, "Was that me?!" Kaito hissed.

"Apparently," Heiji stated, "Apparently here you're the high school detective that got shrunk…that makes sense since you're a thief in our Universe."

"Then what does that make him?" Kaito asked pointing to Conan.

"Oi…" Conan hissed.

The door suddenly slammed close. Yukiko winced, "Err…welcome home Shin-chan!" she yelled.

"Yeah, whatever…" Shinichi appeared outside the living room.

Shinichi suddenly glared, "Great…you're back," he hissed at Kaito.

Kaito blinked, "Err…" he said.

"Shin-chan-"

"I said to stop calling me that!" Shinichi snapped loudly.

Everyone winced, "Oi, don't yell at your mom," Heiji yelled.

"Is it any of your business, tan freak?" Shinichi asked.

"What?!" Heiji yelled outraged.

Shinichi then noticed Ran and groaned, "What are you doing here Mouri?" he asked annoyed.

Ran flinched, "Ah…" she said softly.

"What? No yelling today?" Shinichi asked then scoffed, "Lost your voice from yelling yesterday I guess…" he tossed his school bag in the middle of the hall, "Where's Dai?"

"W-with your father," Yukiko said, "He said he needed help with his homework."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs, "Uh…" Conan said, "That wasn't Shinichi-nii-chan…"

Yukiko sighed, "I'll try and explain things when he gets back from his practice," she said, "Hopefully he'll bring Dai-chan home this time."

"Practice?" Ran asked, "Soccer practice?"

Yukiko laughed, "Soccer?" she asked, "Shin-chan hasn't played soccer his whole life."

Ran and Conan went wide eyed, "Eh…" they said in unison.

"Shin-chan and his friends created a band; they're actually quite famous, but Shin-chan won't let anyone, other than Dai-chan see the practices and concerts," Yukiko said then began to think, "Eto…if I'm not mistaking…Dai-chan said that Shin-chan was lead singer-" Heiji and Kaito snorted and Conan glared at them, "Then lead guitar is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," Conan blinked in shock at this, "Then on base is Hattori Heiji," Heiji and Kazuha went wide eyed, "Then on drums in Hakuba Saguru," Kaito and Aoko went wide eyed.

A slamming of a door made everyone jump, "Ah…Shinichi-nii-chan-"

"Shut up," Shinichi said as he walked down the stairs with Dai over his shoulder, "We're leaving," he glared at Kaito in the living room, "Now."

"Wait! Shinichi-kun!" Chikage yelled coming out with a plate full of cheese and crackers, "At least take the-" the front door slammed closed; harder than when he came home, "…Snacks…" Chikage sighed.

Yusaku came down, "He's upset," he stated.

"We could tell," Yukiko said before sighing.

Suddenly, the door opened and Shinichi came in muttering things with his shoes on, "Shinichi!" Yusaku yelled, "Take your shoes off-" Shinichi ignored his father and plucked Conan by the collar of his shirt and throwing him over his shoulder like he did with Dai before walking away, "Shinichi!"

"Conan-kun!" Ran yelled, but winced when the door slammed closed again, "Oh…"

"Okay…what crawled up his butt?" Heiji asked annoyed.

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled.

"What? He's a total jerk!" Heiji yelled and the argument show between Heiji and Kazuha began.

"Why did Shinichi take Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

Speak of the devil and he appears. Shinichi entered the house, once again with his shoes on and snatched the snacks from Chikage before walking back out the front door with a slam of the door. The slam caused Heiji and Kazuha to stop arguing, "Gomen," Yukiko said, "Shin-chan hasn't been the same since Kaito-kun and Chikage-chan moved in with us. He distance himself from us and yells…a lot."

"Why did mom and I move in with you guys?" Kaito asked, "Didn't dad leave ample money…wait, did dad die here?"

"Yes," Chikage said smiling sadly, "Toichi did die in a magic accident-sorry," she shook her head, "My Kaito figured out the accident was a murder."

"Wait…_I_ did?" Kaito asked, "You and Jii-chan didn't know?"

"Jii?" Chikage asked, "Jii died with Toichi," Kaito paled and Aoko's hands covered her mouth in shock, "I think it was about two days after you figured that out that you found out-" Kaito quickly covered his parallel mother's mouth with both his hands, "Hmm?"

Kaito sweat dropped along with Heiji, "What?" Aoko asked, "Found out what?"

"Uh…" Kaito said trying to think of something, "Found out…found out…that dad was also terrified of fish!"

Aoko narrowed her eyes along with Ran and Kazuha, "You're lying," Aoko stated.

"No I'm not!" Kaito said quickly putting his hands behind his back and smiling nervously.

Aoko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms huffing. Heiji pinched his nose and shook his head in annoyance. Chikage looked at Kaito confused along with Yukiko, but Yusaku had a knowing look on his face. Kaito noticed this and gave Shinichi's father a pleading look and he just nodded slightly, but sent a look that said they'd talk later. Kaito felt Aoko glaring at the back of his head. Kaito sighed and made a box of chocolates appear in his hands, "Stop glaring at me Aoko," he stated.

Aoko gasped happily and took the chocolate laughing, "Make sure she drinks water with that or she'll be bouncing of the walls, literally," Kaito stated.

"Then why give it to her?!" Heiji yelled.

"Because she keeps a mop in her pocket," Kaito said deadpanned.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**A/N Well, there's the second chapter! Please R&R! I want to see what you guys think of this story! I own nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi took Conan off his shoulder by his collar and set him beside Dai, "Happy?" Shinichi asked tossing Conan his power sneakers, "Don't need you whining of boredom when we're not actually practicing…"

Dai brightened, but then held his stomach when it growled. Shinichi sighed and went back into the house while Conan put his shoes on. Conan and Dai looked at each other, but couldn't say anything because Shinichi came back out. Shinichi gave Dai and Conan the plate of cheese and crackers, "That's it," he stated, "I'm not going in that house again. Let's go."

Dai and Conan held the plate and followed behind Shinichi, but far enough away where they could talk, "You're Shinichi aren't you?" Dai asked, "Of your Universe I mean."

Conan nodded, "And you're Kuroba," he stated before grabbing a cracker and biting into it.

Dai nodded and glanced in front of him every so often, "Why do I hate you so much in this Universe?" Conan asked.

Dai sighed, "Up until I became Takayama Dai I had no idea," he stated, "But then Yusaku forced us to share a room and I figured it out while he was on the phone with Hattori," Conan raised an eyebrow, "He thinks I stole his-your-his dad from him," Conan blinked, "When I moved in with mom, I took interest in your dad's mystery writing and picked up a few things…okay a lot of things."

"Hmm…" Conan said, "So one little thing changes and a person entire personality changes."

Dai hummed in question because he had a cracker in his mouth, "You and your mother never came to live with my family in my Universe," Conan stated, "Your father gave you ample money to live off of. Actually, in my Universe, you took up your father's plate," Dai's eyes widened and Conan nodded.

Dai swallowed, "I became KID?" he asked.

Conan nodded, "But not in the way you're thinking," he stated, "Trust me, I was the same way when I found out. The Kaito of my Universe is actually-in a way-protecting innocents," Dai tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure if this is the same for your Universe, but the reason Toichi-san was murdered was because he kept getting in the Organization's way of finding the gem they wanted."

"Pandora," Dai nodded, "It's the same."

Conan nodded, "Well, Kaito is bringing himself to target of the Organization so that they don't have reason to kill the owners of the jewels or anyone who stands in their way," he stated, "It's also to bring your father's murder vengeance."

Dai nodded and stacked some cheese on a cracker, "So…bad, but not for a bad reason," Dai stated.

"Right," Conan nodded, "So…Hattori, Hakuba, and I are in a band in this Universe?"

Dai nodded before swallowing, "Yes," he said, "Let me guess…you four are detectives in yours?"

"Four?" Conan asked.

"Mitsuhiko?" Dai asked.

"Uh…Mitsuhiko is seven in my Universe," Conan said, "He, Ayumi, and Genta are friends with Conan."

"Odd…" Dai said, "They're highschoolers here. They've been with Shinichi since middle school."

"Ran…" Dai looked at Conan, "What's Ran's relationship with me here?"

"Mouri Ran?" Conan nodded, "You hate each other's guts," Conan winced, "Let me guess…you guys love each other in yours," Conan blushed.

"Ah…we're childhood friends," Conan sighed, "I've liked her ever since we were little. I never thought she could like me the same way, but then I became Edogawa Conan…" Dai hummed and nodded.

"Let me guess," Dai stated, "The girl who picked me up is your Kaito's childhood friend."

Conan nodded, "Nakamori Aoko," he said.

Dai choked on a cracker, "Oi, don't kill yourself!" Shinichi yelled without looking back.

"Nakamori-chan?" Dai asked once he stopped coughing.

"Yeah," Conan said then sighed, "Let me guess…Ran hates me, Kazuha hates Hattori, and Nakamori-chan hates you."

"Yeah," Dai stated, "Nakamori-chan's a flirt though."

Conan snorted, "What?" Dai asked.

"In my Universe, you like to flip Nakamori-chan's skirt," Dai blushed brightly, "Which ends up with Nakamori-chan chasing you around with a mop that she keeps in her pocket. She's skilled in boujutsu, Ran in karate, and Kazuha in aikido."

"Really?" Dai asked, "Do they use it openly?"

"Of course," Conan said before his eyes darkened, "Don't they here?"

Dai sweat dropped, "Ah…well, Mouri-san does when you tick her off enough," he said, "You usually end up in the hospital for a few days."

Conan glared at the back of his parallel's head, "Is Ran's father famous here?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, a very famous detective," Dai said, "When I was my normal self Yusaku and I worked with Kogorou-san on a lot of cases."

"And how many times has this Universe's Ran been kidnapped?" Dai gulped at Conan's dangerous voice.

"Err…I feel safer not answering that…" Dai said sweat dropping.

Conan glared at Shinichi again. This time Shinichi turned around, "Alright, who's glaring?" he asked.

Dai sweat dropped and Conan had wiped his glare off his face. Shinichi sighed before turning into a driveway, "Let's go!" he yelled.

"More questions later," Dai whispered.

"Oh believe me," Conan hissed, "Hattori, Kuroba, and I will be asking you _ample_ questions…" Dai was actually starting to fear for his life.

Shinichi walked into the house without knocking, "Oi!" Shinichi called, "Heiji! Saguru! Mitsuhiko!" he took off his shoes, "Ayumi! Genta! Are you slackers here!?" Conan and Dai sweat dropped.

"Who are you calling slackers?" Conan about lost his jaw.

Hattori Heiji was paler in this Universe! He was almost Conan's color…and he didn't have his Osaka accent! Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Not you…Ayumi and Genta, our "managers"" he made air quotes around the word.

"Oh," Heiji stated and opened his soda, "They're upstairs. Whether they're making out or actually doing their job, I don't know."

Conan had a slight disgusted look on his face because all he could picture was the seven-year-old Ayumi and Genta making out. Conan shivered, "You okay?" Dai asked.

"Fine…just weird mental image," Conan stated, "My Ayumi and Genta are seven-years-old, remember."

"Oh…" Dai snorted, "Sorry, but that would actually be very funny to see."

"Oi, who's the new kid?" Conan and Dai looked up and saw Heiji looking down at them.

"Don't know," Shinichi stated, "Was just a brat with Mouri. Dai wanted a playmate so I brought him. What is your name, kid?"

"Edogawa Conan," Conan said.

"Ugh," Heiji said, "Let me guess, your parents are mystery nerds like Kuroba."

Dai sweat dropped along with Conan. Conan laughed nervously, "My dad really liked Conan Doyle," he said.

"Figures," Shinichi said, "What's with those Sherlock Holmes books anyway…" Conan and Dai sweat dropped two times, "Come on, Heiji," he climbed the stairs, "Where's Saguru and Mitsuhiko?"

Heiji followed closely behind Shinichi, "Don't know, but this is Mitsuhiko's house so he's got to be here somewhere," he stated, "And you know Saguru is always late to everything except concerts and that's because we set his clocks and watches back an hour before we need him to be there."

"Whatever," Shinichi said, "I _sooo_ don't want to be at my house right now?"

"Because of Mouri?" Heiji asked, "Did her dad go off on another case again," Conan blinked as he and Dai followed them, "Or did her mom lock herself in her lab again?" Conan did a double take; Eri…in a lab…in the same house with Kogorou?!

"How the heck should I know?!" Shinichi yelled, "But no, I can handle Mouri…the Thief is back," Dai winced.

"Seems nicknames last even in Parallel Universes," Conan snickered quietly.

"Ah…" Heiji said, "So you staying with me or Saguru?" they reached the top of the stairs, "And are these brats staying too? If so…can't stay at my house."

Shinichi snorted, "I think Mouri would kill me if I don't return her brat to her," he stated and opened a door, "Besides…we always have to wind up staying with Saguru-Ayumi! Genta!" the teens broke away, "This is not…know what…never mind…" Ayumi and Genta blushed brightly, "Where's Mitsuhiko and Saguru?"

Conan covered his eyes, "I'm never going to get that picture out of my head," he said, "And it's not just because of my photographic memory…"

Dai patted Conan on the back, "M-Mitsuhiko-kun is in his study," Ayumi stuttered, "And Saguru-kun said he's about five minutes away."

"Stupid country boy…" Shinichi said, "If he walks in on you two, tell him we're in the garage. We have to get practice done before Mitsuhiko's parents get home at eight."

"H-hai!" Ayumi squeaked.

Shinichi rolled his eyes before walking away, "At least try and do your job as managers, would ya?" Heiji said, "Oi, let's go brats," he stated walking away.

Conan and Dai followed, but they caught Ayumi and Genta blushing brightly, "I officially can't look at my Ayumi and Genta the same way again…" Conan whispered.

Dai snickered, "Shut up," Conan hissed.

Shinichi opened a door, "Oi! Mitsuhiko!" an older version of Mitsuhiko turned from his textbook and smiled.

"Hey guys," Mitsuhiko stood up, "Saguru-kun not here yet?"

"Nope," Heiji stated, "Ayumi said five minutes-give or take knowing Saguru."

Mitsuhiko sighed, "And we have less time today," he said, "My mom called and said she was about halfway done with her work and would be home by seven."

"Great," Shinichi groaned, "Just flipping great."

"Sorry," Mitsuhiko said.

"Not your fault," Heiji said, "Once Saguru gets here why don't we just put the finishing touches on that song you wrote, Shinichi?"

"Sounds good," Shinichi said, "I was hoping to stay away from the Thief and Mouri a little longer than seven."

"Kuroba-kun's back?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah," Shinichi spat, "I don't want to talk about it."

Dai looked down. Conan noticed and stopped him, "What's wrong?" he asked as Shinichi, Heiji, and Mitsuhiko kept walking.

"It's…it's just…" Dai smiled nervously and somewhat sadly, "I…kinda see Shinichi-you-as a big brother," Conan went wide eyed, "I always looked up to you; that's why I took interest in mysteries because at the time you were interested."

Conan hummed, "Have you told him this?" he asked.

"What?" Dai asked shocked, "No, how can I?"

"You don't have a voice changer?" Conan asked then pulled his bowtie out and flipped it, "This changes my voice to anyone's I want. It's how I continue to solve crimes as a child. It's also how I keep Ran happy," he smiled sadly, "Well…as happy as she can be when she thinks I'm off on a dangerous case and I'm right by her side."

"Eri-san made Yusaku something like that," Dai said, "But I hardly ever use it because I'm usually with Yusaku. I hardly know how to work it," he stated, "It's not as simple as this."

Conan smiled slightly, "Once he's figured out about this whole situation with us, you can borrow this," Dai blinked in shock, "Just try."

"But…he hates me," Dai said.

Conan smiled slightly, "We may be from different Universes, but personalities have to remain somewhat in tacked," he said, "And I could never hate anyone completely; not even a criminal."

Dai nodded and smiled slightly, "Who made you this? Eri-san?" he asked as they began walking again.

Conan laughed, "No, Kisaki-san is a lawyer in my Universe," he said, "And is still married to Kogorou-san, but lives separately from him. He's a drunk old man who can't solve a case without it being personal or hitting his head rather hard. Professor Agasa made this for me."

Dai burst out laughing, "Agasa!? He's a science teacher who barely knows his subject!" Conan laughed too and the two entered the garage.

"Where the heck are you?!" Shinichi yelled over his cell phone, "Get your butt down here Saguru!"

**A/N I own nothing! You got a lot more of the PU in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"About time!" Shinichi yelled crossing his arms.

"Sorry," Saguru stated, a slight American country accent in his voice, "What's got your panties in a twist Shinichi?"

"None of your business!" Conan and Dai winced at Shinichi's yell, "I'm not in the mood! Let's just perfect this new song and go home!"

"You're actually going home?" Heiji and Mitsuhiko asked.

"If I don't bring the brat back, Mouri will murder me," Shinichi stated grabbing a red guitar.

Conan leaned into Dai, "I play guitar?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Dai whispered, "Why?"

"I play the violin," Conan stated and Dai snorted, "What?"

"Let me guess," Dai whispered, "You can't sing, can you?" Conan blushed lightly and Dai chuckled.

"Oi, brats!" Heiji yelled causing the two to jump, "Saguru asked you a question."

"Now Heiji," Saguru said, "No need to scare them," he turned to Conan, "I only wanted your name."

"Edogawa Conan," Conan said.

"Very nice to meet you," Saguru smiled.

"Some things don't change apparently," Conan whispered and Dai chuckled.

"Stop being stupid and get on the drums!" Shinichi yelled.

"Hai, hai," Saguru said.

"What the heck are you two whispering about anyway?" Shinichi asked.

"Ah…" Dai said nervously.

Conan came up with something quickly, "Sorry Shinichi-nii-chan," he said, "But I was scared because of your yelling, but Dai-chan says you're much more fun and nice when you're not in a bad mood!" he smiled childishly.

Shinichi blinked and Dai looked at Conan with shock, "Ah…oh," he said softly before shaking his head, "Let's just hurry this up before Mitsuhiko's mom gets home."

"How did you do that?" Dai asked quietly.

Conan smirked, "He's me," he stated.

"Everyone tuned?" Shinichi asked and everyone nodded, "Have you got that part down yet, Mitsuhiko?" he asked.

"Not yet," Mitsuhiko said, "Sorry Shinichi-kun."

"Not your fault," Shinichi said as he tuned his guitar, "It's a hard part and you hardly have any time to practice without your parents chewing you out. I got it."

Mitsuhiko smiled softly, "Thanks," he said.

Shinichi strummed his guitar once and Conan knew it was tuned perfectly, "Okay, ready?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, that's something we have in common," Conan whispered, "We both have perfect pitch."

Dai smiled. Shinichi raised the mic a little and looked at everyone and they nodded. Shinichi then began singing, "Do, do do, do do, do do," Heiji and Mitsuhiko began playing their instruments and after a few seconds, Saguru came in on drum and not even a second later, Shinichi began singing again, "She's a good girl, she's daddy's favorite. He's saved for Harvard, he knows she'll make it. She's good at school, she's never truant. She can speak French, and I think she's fluent."

Shinichi pulled away from his mic and Heiji leaned into his, "'Cause every night she studies hard in her room-"

"At least that's what her parents assume," Shinichi cut off smirking.

"But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend. Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em," Heiji finished.

All four boys began to sing the chorus, "She said to me, forget what you thought. 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. So just turn around and forget what you saw. 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught," a short instrumental played for about two seconds before they started singing again, "Whoa. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...Whoa. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..."

Heiji then started singing again, "She's a good girl. A straight A-student. She's really into all that self-improvement-"

"I swear she lives in that library," Shinichi cut off almost laughing.

"But if you ask her she'll say," Heiji finished smirking.

""That's where you'll find me!"" Shinichi sang in an attempt at a girl voice.

Mitsuhiko then began singing, "But if you look then you won't find her there. She may be clever but she just acts too square. 'Cause in the back of the room, where nobody looks. She'll be with her boyfriend-"

"She's not reading books," Shinichi sang smirking.

They then began to sing the chorus once more. Right after the chorus finished, Shinichi began singing again, "Do, do do, do do, do do."

"Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls!" Heiji sang.

"Do, do do, do do, do do," Shinichi followed right after.

"Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls!" Heiji repeated.

"She's a good girl, hasn't been caught…" Saguru sang slowly as the other three echoed him, "She's a good girl, hasn't been caught…" a repeat of the first time.

They all then sang the chorus two times before Saguru, Heiji, and Mitsuhiko began singing, "Whoa," over and over again while Shinichi sang, "Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..." they did that three times before they ended the song.

Dai and Conan blinked in shocked, "That sounded great," Shinichi stated before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I'll see what I can do about that part, Mitsuhiko."

Mitsuhiko smiled and nodded. Dai leaned into Conan, "Perhaps I was wrong," he whispered to him, "I think Shinichi does like Mouri-san."

"What?" Conan asked, but then processed the song, "Wait, Ran is a bad girl?"

"A little," Dai said nodding, "Her parents never pay attention to her so…yeah. She makes them think she's this perfect little angel along with Kazuha-san and Aoko-san."

"Oh…Hattori and Kuroba are going to have a field day with this information…" Conan muttered.

"But from what I can gather from the song," Dai whispered, "It sounds as if Shinichi is jealous of all the boys Mouri-san is getting…this might also explain his playboy nature."

Conan about got whiplash, "Playboy?!" Conan hissed.

Dai sweat dropped, "Yeah," he said, "You and Hattori are very popular with your girl fans."

Conan's eyes darkened and Dai sweat dropped, "Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut…"

Heiji looked down at his watch, "Well," he said taking his base guitar off, "It's past 6:30. I'll see you guys later," he waved as he left.

Conan and Dai watched as Heiji left with his hands in his pockets, "Is he in a hurry?" Conan whispered to Dai.

"He always leaves like that," Dai whispered, "I don't know what goes on with him. He's the one member of the band that I haven't figured out yet."

"Let's go Dai," Shinichi said setting his red guitar down, "Holmes."

Conan sweat dropped, but got off the couch in the garage with Dai and followed Shinichi. Dai and Conan walked on either side of Shinichi as Shinichi looked at the music for the song they just played. Conan stretched his head up to look at the paper. Shinichi noticed and raised an eyebrow, "You're going to break your neck Holmes," he stated, "Besides you wouldn't understand what's on this paper."

Conan gave his parallel self an annoyed look, "My name's Conan, not Holmes," Shinichi just snorted causing Conan to glare, "And if you change the first three notes to A flat, D sharp, and F flat. You'll get the same sound, but the notes are closer together allowing Mitsuhiko-nii-chan to play with little practice."

Shinichi and Dai looked at Conan with shock. Conan looked at Shinichi childishly, "I watched a TV show once!" he said.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes before looking at the paper then back at Conan, who just looked at him childishly, "You're one bright kid, Hol-Conan," Shinichi smirked.

Conan just smiled brightly. The rest of the walk was silent. Shinichi paused when he reached the gate to his house. Conan and Dai looked at each other. Shinichi groaned before opening the gate and walking towards the house. Conan and Dai followed. Suddenly, Ran came running out, "Conan-kun!" she picked Conan up and hugged him close, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan," Conan said.

"Did you really think I'd hurt the kid, Mouri?" Shinichi asked annoyed, "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah…" Ran said nervously.

"Oi! Kudou!" Shinichi looked up in shock, "Wrong Mouri Ran! Idiot!"

A second Ran stood in the doorway of the mansion leaning against the doorframe with one foot propped up on the other side. She had a scowl on her face as she glared at the Parallel Universe Shinichi. Unlike the rather tough but girly Ran that Conan knew, the Parallel Universe Ran looked downright dangerous from the blue streaks on one side of her brown hair, her oversized black two layer hoodie over a tight and ridiculously low cut black halter top all the way down to her ripped black denim mini skirt, fishnets, and knee high black combat boots. She looked ready to take names and ask questions later. Conan gulped as he took in her appearance,_ Note to self: Do not get on her bad side…and don't look down…don't look down…_Conan finally took his Ran's hand and covered his eyes, "Ran-nee-chan scary…" he said childishly.

Shinichi looked at the Parallel Ran then at Ran, "What the heck?!" he yelled, "Since when did you have a twin!?"

The blue streaked Ran stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. Now Dai covered his eyes, "I don't you idiot!" Parallel Ran yelled, "If you had listened to your parents before you ran off you'd know that these guys are from a _Parallel Universe_!"

"Oh!" Shinichi yelled, "Like I'm supposed to believe that! Parallel Universes," he scoffed, "This ain't a Sci-Fi movie Mouri!"

Parallel Ran glared so hard that Conan's Ran quickly grabbed Dai's hand and pulled him inside the mansion. Ran set Conan down and took both kids' hands and walked into the kitchen, "Do Shinichi and I always fight like that in this Universe?" Ran asked Yusaku and Yukiko sitting in the kitchen.

"They're fighting?" Yukiko asked shocked, "Oh dear…Yusaku-"

"On it," Yusaku got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"Does it get bad?" Kazuha asked.

"Let's put it this way," Yukiko said smiling nervously, "Ran-chan won't hurt anyone…except Shin-chan."

Everyone sweat dropped. Yusaku suddenly came in dragging Shinichi by his ear, "Ow, ow, ow," Shinichi complained over and over again.

Kaito bit his lip to try and keep his snickers in, "Kaito," Aoko hissed lowly.

"Sit down," Yusaku practically threw Shinichi into his once occupied chair.

Shinichi rubbed his ear, "What?" he snapped.

"You will listen to us, Shinichi," Yusaku said firmly.

"I don't _have_ to do anything!" Shinichi yelled.

Heiji face palmed before rubbing his nose between his eyes. Shinichi suddenly stood up, "I'm staying at Saguru's…" he stated.

Yusaku yanked his son by the collar and pulled him back into the chair, "You are going nowhere," Yusaku stated, almost yelling.

"This is going to end badly," Dai whispered to Conan, "Yusaku never raises his voice to Shinichi."

Conan looked at the parallel version of himself and his father as they had a glare off. Conan dragged Dai away, "W-what are you doing?" Dai whispered.

Conan removed his bowtie, "You're calling Shinichi," he stated.

Dai went wide eyed, "_What?!_" he hissed.

**A/N Okay, you got to meet the Parallel Ran! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The song used is Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer. I believe there's a link in the story. If you wish to listen to it. I don't own the song or Detective Conan! I own NOTHING!**


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what?" Dai asked shocked, "Now? Why? What?"

Conan looked at the group in the kitchen before snatching the cordless phone and running into the bathroom, "Yes now," Conan stated quietly, "Shinichi is obviously not believing that we're from a Parallel Universe, but if you call while our Kaito is in there…" Dai bit his lip, "Kuroba, you have to or this will only worsen Shinichi's relationship with his father."

Dai seemed to be debating with himself, "_I don't care!_" Shinichi's yelling could be heard in the bathroom around the corner with the door closed, "_You can't just start spilling absolute nonsense and expect me to believe it!_"

Conan held the phone and bowtie out to Dai with a serious look. Dai bit his lip before shakily taking the bowtie first. He set the bowtie to his older voice and gulped, "What do I even say?" he asked, "I haven't talked to him, or anyone except Yusaku for months."

"Just say what you think is right," Conan stated, "But don't give away anything that would make him suspect that you're Dai. We have the same DNA. Whether I use it in this Universe or not, I still have an above average brain."

Dai took a shaky breath before taking the phone and dialing a number. Dai gave Conan a look and Conan just nodded, "_What?!_" Dai and Conan winced at Shinichi's yell.

"Oi…no need to burst my eardrum Shinichi…" Dai said into the voice changer.

"Wha…" Shinichi sounded shocked and _very_ confused, "Kuroba?!"

Conan and Dai heard at least ten tea cups shatter, "Did mom just break the China?" Dai asked deadpanned.

"What the heck?!" Shinichi yelled, "But you're right here?!"

"How can I be there if I'm talking to you?" Dai asked deadpanned, "No magic in the world can do that, Shinichi."

"But I'm staring right at you-holy-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Yukiko yelled.

"Shut up!" Shinichi yelled at his mother, "Why the heck are you calling me, Kuroba! How'd you even get my number?!"

Dai winced, "Yusaku gave it to me," he stated, "I would've called you sooner, but I've been busy with stuff."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Shinichi yelled, "Why would I want to talk to you?!"

Dai bit his lip nervously and Conan made a circle with his wrist as if saying to tell him. Dai took a deep, quiet breath, "Oi, you dead?" Shinichi asked.

"No," Dai said, "I'm not dead."

"Then why are you being so flipping quiet?!" Shinichi yelled, "You call me then say absolutely nothing!"

"…You haven't figured it out, Shinichi?" Dai asked sadly.

"Figured what out?!" Shinichi snapped, "That you're an idiot? I've figured that out a long time ago."

Dai closed his eyes and gave a quiet huff of a laugh, "Shinichi…everything I am and everything I do…is to try and be like you," Conan had walked out of the bathroom and closed the door a crack quietly and looked around the corner to the kitchen just in time to see his parallel-self stiffen.

It was silent for what felt like hours, "Shinichi?" Dai asked, "Are you still there?"

Shinichi walked away from the group. Dai peaked out the bathroom door just as Shinichi went upstairs. A slam of a door followed. Dai and Conan winced, "What was that?" Dai asked.

"What do you mean you're trying to be like me?" Shinichi hissed.

Conan walked back into the bathroom and closed the door quietly, "You really didn't notice?" Dai asked.

"How is stealing my dad trying to be like me?" Shinichi hissed angrily.

Dai closed his eyes, "Shinichi," he said opening his eyes, "I didn't steal Yusaku from you. I took interest in what he did because you were interested in it and can you blame me for wanting a second father figure, Shinichi? I had just lost my dad."

Shinichi didn't say anything so Dai decided to continue, "Did you not know what I called you to my friends?" he asked.

"…What?" Shinichi asked, almost dreading the answer.

Dai smiled slightly, "I called you Nii-san, Shinichi," a clang could be heard, "Shinichi?" Dai asked, "Hello?"

Dai heard shuffling, "You're lying," Shinichi hissed.

Dai stiffened, "I'm not lying, Shinichi," he said earnestly, "If you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe Hakuba-kun."

"Saguru…why would he know?" Shinichi hissed, "My friends know…" he trailed off.

"That you don't like me?" Dai asked smiling sadly, "That's precisely why Hakuba-kun didn't tell you. He knew you wouldn't trust him if you knew we were friends."

"You were what!?" Dai and Conan winced as they could hear Shinichi's yell downstairs.

Dai sighed, "Shinichi, think about it," he asked, "Has Hakuba-kun given you any reason to not trust him?"

"…No…" Shinichi said.

Dai hummed, "Conan-kun!" Conan and Dai stiffened.

"What was that?" Shinichi asked almost suspiciously.

"Ah…Cocaine, cocaine!" Dai said quickly, yet quietly, "The case I'm on now has to do with drugs."

Conan pressed his back against the door as Ran tried to open it, "Wrap it up!" Conan hissed.

"Sorry Nii-san, but I have to go," Dai said, "I'll try and call again soon. Tell mom I'm sorry I never call or talk to her," he heard Shinichi try to say something, "Sorry Nii-san, but my battery's about to-" he hung up quickly.

"Conan-kun!" Ran yelled, "Are you and Dai-chan in there?!"

Dai quickly tossed the phone into the empty bathtub and yanked Conan away from the door. Ran opened the door only to find Dai on the filter lid and positioned like he was going to pull Conan up, "Conan-kun!" Ran yelled scolding, "Dai-chan! Get down from there!"

Dai and Conan did so, "Mou…" Ran grabbed both boys' hands and pulled them out of the bathroom, "I swear, I can't take my eyes off you for two minutes, Conan-kun."

"Gomen, Ran-nee-chan," Conan said.

Shinichi came downstairs, "Was that Kaito?" Chikage asked instantly.

"Yeah…" Shinichi stated, "He said sorry for not calling or talking to you."

"He was okay?" Chikage asked.

"As far as I could tell yeah," Shinichi stated.

"So, you believe us now?" Heiji asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah…wait a second…Heiji?" Shinichi asked flabbergasted.

Heiji fell backwards in his chair, "Heiji?!" Kazuha yelled at Heiji in shock.

Kaito burst out laughing and pointed at Heiji, "Do that again!" Aoko promptly hit Kaito with a mop.

Dai winced, "Ow!" Kaito yelled rubbing his head, "Ahoko!" he yelled.

Heiji popped up over the table rubbing his head, "_What_ did you just call me?!" he asked shocked.

"…Heiji?" Shinichi asked confused, "You are Heiji, right?"

Conan was trying to hold in a laugh from bursting out as Heiji began to boil up slightly. Kazuha quickly held Heiji back with her arm, "Ah…the thing is Kudou-kun," she explained, "In our Universe, you and Heiji…" Kazuha seemed to think about it, "Are like…rivals, but you're the best of friends."

"Rivals?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow, "And who are you?"

"In our Universe," Kazuha said, "Heiji is known as the Great Detective of the West; Osaka while you are known as the Great Detective of the East; Tokyo."

"Detectives?" Shinichi asked shocked, "Isn't that him?" he pointed to Kaito.

Heiji and Conan snorted and quickly covered their mouths. Kaito gave them both death glares, "No," Aoko said, "Kaito's a complete slacker at school…but a decent magician."

Kaito pouted at Aoko, "Meanie…" he whined playfully.

Aoko stuck her tongue out at Kaito, "Okay, you have to tell me who the heck you two are because I got nothing," Shinichi said shaking his head, "I get that this girl in Mouri Ran," he pointed to Ran, "But who the heck are you two?"

Kazuha and Aoko looked at each other, "I'm Heiji's childhood friend, Toyama Kazuha-"

"Toyama?" Shinichi asked shocked, "No way."

Kazuha blinked and tilted her head, "Why's that so hard to believe?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi turned to Aoko, "I'm Kaito's childhood friend, Nakamori Aoko-"

"Pause!" Shinichi yelled then turned to Ran, "And you're…"

"Your-my Shinichi-your," Ran shook her head quickly, "I'm Shinichi's childhood friend."

Shinichi covered his eyes and shook from trying to hold in his laughter, "What?" Heiji and Kaito asked, "What's so funny?"

"Mouri, Toyama, and Nakamori hate mine, Heiji, and Kuroba's guts," Shinichi stated crossing his arms.

Heiji, Kaito, Aoko, Ran, and Kazuha went wide eyed. Heiji and Kaito looked at Conan and saw his eyes darker and Dai taking subtle steps to the right of Conan. Heiji and Kaito's eyes darken slightly and stood up, "We're going to turn in for the night," Heiji picked Conan up by the collar of his shirt while Kaito picked up his parallel version the same way.

"Oi, Heiji!" Kazuha yelled, "You haven't had dinner yet!"

"Then come get us when it's done!" Heiji yelled while climbing the stairs with Kaito.

_I'm going to die…_ Dai thought over and over again.

**A/N Okay, a little 4****th**** of July present for you all. The more reviews I get the faster you get to figure out if the three overprotective boys kill little Dai. I own NOTHING! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heiji closed the door to the random room they entered and locked it. Kaito promptly dropped his parallel-self onto the bed, which made him bounce slightly because Kaito was taller. Dai looked up then paled slightly, "I'm going to die…" he stated.

"Maybe…" Heiji stated setting Conan down, "Start explaining. Why does Kazuha hate me?"

"And Aoko," Kaito stated crossing his arms.

Conan just crossed his arms. Dai sighed and shifted so he was sitting cross-legged, "I…I don't know why they hate us," he said, "All I know is that Shinichi and Mouri-san just instantly took a disliking to each other."

"And what about you and Aoko?" Kaito asked, "Didn't you meet at the clock tower?"

"Yeah," Dai stated, "That was before dad died."

"That I know," Kaito said, "But what happened to you guys after that?"

"Err…" Dai said, "Her mom died…"

"Yeah…" Kaito said nodding, "You were there for her right?"

"Uh…I would've been…if she hadn't have moved to Kyoto," Dai stated.

"She what?" Kaito asked deadpanned, "But Nakamori-keibu is obsessed with-oh…Jii died…"

"Sure," Dai said, "Anyway, Nakamori-chan came back last year and…" he trailed off.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Err," Dai said, "She was…different…"

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Uh huh…" he said.

Dai gulped, "She's…a flirt," Kaito's eyes bulged out, "She instantly has every boy in school surrounding her and asking her to go out with them."

"What? I thought that was Akako?" Kaito asked.

"Who?" Dai asked, "There's no one in school by that name, but then again, I haven't been there in months so…"

Kaito groaned, "And what about me and Kazuha?" Heiji asked.

"Uh…your story I haven't been able to figure out," Dai stated, "I know that you and Toyama-san were close up until you were…about nine-maybe ten."

"What? Why?" Heiji asked.

Dai shook his head, "I don't know," he said, "Though I do know you lost your mom in an accident when you were about that age."

"I what?" Heiji asked, "Oba-han ain't dead."

"Uh…yours might not be," Dai said, "But in this Universe…"

Heiji groaned, "The only other thing I know is that you're the first to leave when practice is over and when practice accidently runs late, you're practically running out the door," Dai stated.

Heiji looked at Dai confused, "Sorry," Dai said shrugging, "Nii-san doesn't tell me much about you, not even over the phone when I'm in the room."

Conan narrowed his eyes, "Okay…" he said slowly, "Now tell us how many times Ran, Kazuha, and Nakamori-chan get kidnapped."

Heiji and Kaito go wide eyed, "_What?!_" the hissed; almost yelling.

Dai winced, "Ah…Mouri-san is actually kidnapped and used for ransom at least three times a month…" he said.

"Then why don't her parents do anything?!" Conan hissed angrily.

"Err…" Dai said, "They…don't know."

"What?" Conan asked shocked.

"Nobody except for me and Yusaku know," Dai said, "Kogorou-san is usually off doing some case either overseas or in another city while Eri-san hardly leaves her lab. This is why Mouri-san is over here at least once a week. So we know she's still here. Shinichi doesn't know the reason because he doesn't think to ask."

Conan shook his head, "So let me get this straight," he said, "Ran's parents are together and they don't pay a lick of attention to her, but when they're separated in my Universe, she gets at least her dad's attention and her mother's most of the time."

"Pretty much," Dai said.

"Well, I'm ready to beat my parallel-self senseless," Conan stated.

"Why doesn't Nee-chan just beat her kidnapper's silly?" Heiji asked.

"Because Mouri-san, Toyama-san, and Nakamori-chan don't use their self-defense hardly at all," Dai said almost fearing for his life.

You could literally see three dots above Heiji and Kaito's heads as three seconds passed, "_They what?!_" they actually yelled this time.

Dai yelped before running out the door, "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" he yelled as Heiji and Kaito chased him down the stairs.

"Heiji/Kaito!" Kazuha and Aoko yelled chasing after their respected childhood friend.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow when Kazuha pinned Heiji to the carpet and Aoko hit Kaito with a mop, rather hard, "Ow!" they yelled.

Dai yelped and jumped into Shinichi's lap. Shinichi chuckled, "What the heck did you do, Dai?" he asked.

Conan came down the stairs and climbed into Ran's lap, "Aw," Ran said hugging Conan, "Did Hattori-kun and Kuroba-kun scare you, Conan-kun?"

"No," Conan said childishly.

Ran tilted her head, "Oi," Shinichi said causing Ran to jump slightly, "If you're supposed to be my childhood friend in your Universe…where the heck am I?" Conan, Heiji, and Kaito stiffened.

Ran saddened slightly, "In my Universe, Shinichi's on a case," she said, "It might actually be the same one your Kuroba-kun is on."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Dinner's done!" Chikage yelled.

Everyone moved to the dining room. About two seconds later, "FISH!" Kaito fled upstairs.

"Kaito!" Aoko soon followed.

"Whoops," Chikage said, "I guess your Universe's Kaito is afraid of fish…"

Heiji snorted before busting out laughing and falling to his back, "Dude's afraid of _fish_!" he laughed holding his sides, "That's got to be the most perfect thing ever!"

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled, "Why are you laughing?!"

Conan finally couldn't hold back and joined Heiji on the floor laughing, "Conan-kun!" Ran yelled, "Hattori-kun! You're setting a bad example!"

Heiji nor Conan seemed to hear her. Shinichi raised an eyebrow _I'm missing something here…_

* * *

The next morning, Yukiko, Yusaku, and Chikage noticed that Shinichi was less…cranky than normal. Conan gave Dai a look that pretty much said _I told you so_. After breakfast, Shinichi stood up, "I'm going to practice," he stated, but then paused from leaving, "You coming, Dai?"

"Can Conan-kun come too?" Dai asked, "And Heiji-nii-chan?"

"Heiji's going to be-oh…" Shinichi looked at Heiji, "You wanna come?"

"Uh, sure," Heiji said standing up, "Not much to do until we can find a way back. You wanna come Kazuha?"

"Um…" Kazuha said nervously, but nodded.

"I think I'm on house arrest," Kaito said raising his hand bored.

Aoko looked at Kaito sadly. Suddenly, Kaito brightened, "Hold on…" he smirked slightly and dragged Yukiko upstairs.

Yukiko yelped loudly. Shinichi and Yusaku blinked, "Did he just steal my wife?" Yusaku asked.

"That's…very likely…" Heiji said, which earned a kick from Conan under the table, "Ow!" he yelled and glared at Conan.

"You coming, Mouri?" Ran jumped at Shinichi's voice.

"Um…" Ran nodded, "If it's alright with you…"

"I don't care," Shinichi stated, "Let's go-" Shinichi looked at the stairs weirdly, "So that's why you stole mom…"

Aoko's mouth dropped, "Kaito?" she asked.

Kaito smirked, "I remembered that dad taught Kudou's mom disguising," he said.

Aoko brightened, "So we can go?" she asked.

"You could've gone anyway, Ahoko," Kaito stated.

Aoko pouted, "And leave the Kudou's and Chikage-chan with you by themselves?" she smiled, "Not a chance."

Kaito stuck his tongue out at Aoko, "Oi!" Shinichi yelled, "If you are all coming than let's get a move on!"

The teens hurried after Shinichi. Ran held onto Conan's hand as they walked, "So…" Heiji said walking beside Shinichi, "How different am I in this Universe?"

Shinichi chuckled, "Well, I don't know you too well, but I will say you'll be shocked," he stated.

Conan snickered quietly. Heiji looked at Conan with confusion, "Oi, what's Hakuba like?" Kaito asked, "Is it blackmail worthy?"

"Kaito," Aoko hissed.

"I don't know about your Saguru, but our Saguru is from America," Shinichi said, "He was raised in Alabama."

Kaito started digging in his pockets, "Phone, phone," he said, "Does he dress like a cowboy?"

"…Most of the time…" Shinichi said slowly; confusion in his voice.

"Perfect!" Kaito said pulling out his phone.

"Kaito…" Aoko sighed.

"He won't be there when we get there," Shinichi stated easily, "Saguru is late to everything except class and concerts."

"Even more perfect!" Kaito yelled.

Heiji smacked Kaito in the head at the same time Conan kicked him in the shin, "Ow!" Kaito yelled.

"Conan-kun!" Ran yelled.

Kazuha smacked Heiji upside the head, "Ow!" Heiji yelled and held his head before glaring at Kazuha, "Ahou!"

"Stop being a bad influence on Conan-kun!" Kazuha yelled.

"The kid's fine!" Heiji yelled.

Kazuha and Heiji began arguing back and forth. That was the only sound during the walk to Mitsuhiko's house, "Do they always argue like this?" Dai asked Conan quietly.

"Yep," Conan stated as they turned into a driveway.

"Oi!" Shinichi yelled at Heiji and Kazuha, "Are you just going to keep going?!"

Heiji and Kazuha stopped arguing and quickly joined them again. Shinichi opened the door, "Oi!" he yelled, "Everyone get down here!"

Heiji came out of the kitchen with a carton of milk in his hands, "What's going on?" he asked.

Ayumi, Genta, and surprisingly Saguru came downstairs. Kaito had difficulty holding in his laugh, "Where's Mitsuhiko?" Shinichi asked.

"I believe he's with Inspector Miyano," Ayumi said, "Why?"

"Why is Toyama here?" Heiji asked glaring at Shinichi.

"Hold up!" the tanned Heiji yelled in shock before turning to Shinichi, "Is that…"

"Yep," Shinichi smirked.

"Oh…heck no!" Heiji yelled, "No way is that me!"

"You?" the bass playing Heiji asked, "Shinichi, what's going on?"

Kaito snapped his fingers and smoke appeared around him, "Kuroba!" everyone yelled when the smoke disappeared.

"Long story," Shinichi stated pulling out his phone, "I'll explain more when Mitsuhiko gets here, but to sum up for right now…" he put his phone to his ear, "They're from a Parallel Universe and are stuck here. Heiji, this is your parallel-self; a high school detective from Osaka. Mitsuhiko, you need to get here now," Shinichi said into the phone, "Bring the Inspector then, I don't care, but you need to know something. Good, see you here in about five minutes."

Shinichi hung up the phone and gave his Heiji a deadpanned look, "What are you doing?" he and the detective Heiji asked in unison as the pale Heiji poked the other's cheek.

"Shouldn't the Universe explode if I touch him?" the pale Heiji asked.

Heiji blew up with anger, "Ahou!" he yelled before grabbing the paler wrist, "And would you stop that!"

"If you thought the Universe was going to explode than why would you touch him?" Saguru asked raising an eyebrow.

"So…not much change in the ahou department," Kazuha stated.

This caused the arguing to begin between the two childhood friends. The pale Heiji blinked a couple of times, "Don't worry," Ran said smiling, "This is how they settle things."

The door opened and Kazuha froze mid word, "That was quick," Shinichi said.

"Miyano-keibu drove us," Mitsuhiko said just as a woman about 18 walked up.

Conan, Heiji, and Kaito went wide eyed. Ran blinked, "Ai-chan?" she asked.

The woman was confused, "No," she said, "My name is Miyano Shiho. I'm an Inspector for the Tokyo police department."

"But…you're…" Aoko trailed off.

Shiho smiled warmly; which shocked Conan, Heiji, and Kaito even more, "I'm very smart for my age," she said, "Are you perhaps, Nakamori-chan's twin sister that I don't know about?"

"Ah-"

"No," Shinichi said, "They're from a Parallel Universe."

Shiho and Mitsuhiko raised an eyebrow. Shinichi then began to explain what he knew.

**A/N Because of all the reviews…HAPPY 4****TH****! Here's your present! I own NOTHING!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ran, with Conan in her lap, Kazuha, Aoko, with Dai in her lap, and Shiho sat on the couch while Heiji and Kaito leaned against the wall as the parallel Heiji, Mitsuhiko, Saguru, and Shinichi were preparing their instruments, "Oi, Mitsuhiko," Mitsuhiko looked up at Shinichi, "You got that keyboard right?"

Mitsuhiko blinked, "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Because for the concert coming up, I think we should do the song you wrote," Shinichi stated easily.

Mitsuhiko went wide eyed, "Wh-what?" he asked, "But…"

"When did Mitsuhiko write a song?" Heiji asked as he tuned his bass.

"About a month ago," Shinichi said walking over to a closet, "He said isn't ready to be shown to you guys, but I think its fine."

Mitsuhiko rubbed his left wrist, "Go get it!" Saguru said smiling, "If only to hear Shinichi on the keyboard. We hardly ever get to see that."

Mitsuhiko glanced at Shiho before sighing and leaving the garage. Shinichi gave a short cry of triumph and pulled out a keyboard, "Now the stand…" he muttered setting the keyboard on the ground and digging through the closet again.

Kaito snickered quietly. Mitsuhiko came back into the garage flipping through papers, "Mitsuhiko!" Shinichi yelled with his head in the closet, "Where's the keyboard stan-never mind!" Shinichi pulled out a stand, "I got it!"

"Huh?" Mitsuhiko asked, obviously just coming into the conversation, "The stand? It's behind Heiji-kun's extra bass."

"Yeah, I got it," Shinichi said closing the closet, "Give Heiji and Saguru their parts while I set up this keyboard."

Mitsuhiko nodded and pulled out two papers in the middle of the stack and handed them to Heiji. Heiji looked over the papers, "Simple enough," he said.

Mitsuhiko nodded and then handed Saguru two papers. Saguru nodded as he looked through them, "Not bad for your first time doing drums," he said then pointed to a note, "But I think you were thinking guitar at this point."

Mitsuhiko looked, "Whoops," he said, "Um-"

"I know what you meant, but for future reference," Saguru said.

Mitsuhiko smiled, "Thanks," he said.

"Okay," Shinichi said standing in front of the keyboard, "Mitsuhiko, you're singing."

"_What_?!" Mitsuhiko squeaked, "But-but-"

"Mitsuhiko, you only know how to play guitar and I'm the only one who can play keyboard," Shinichi said, "You can sing and play the guitar just fine."

Mitsuhiko glanced at Shiho, who was talking to Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko, and laughing. Mitsuhiko nodded and walked over to his guitar and put it on. He finished tuning the guitar and walked up to the mic. The girls stopped talking and turned. Mitsuhiko took a deep breath and nodded. Shinichi nodded once and began playing the keyboard. A slight techno sound came from the keys. Heiji came in a few seconds later then Mitsuhiko and Saguru came in at the same time. Mitsuhiko then began singing, "I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…"

Shinichi then began singing while Mitsuhiko held out the last note for as long as he could, "Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you," just like the last time, Mitsuhiko held the last note and Shinichi echoed the same line he did before.

All four of them then began singing the chorus, "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you."

"Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be. Has fallen apart right in front of you," Mitsuhiko sang just like the first verse and held the last note.

Instead of just Shinichi singing the echo, Heiji sang it as well, "Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow."

"Every step that I take is another mistake to you," Mitsuhiko held the last note and Shinichi and Heiji echoed the same line together, "And every second I waste is more than I can take!" he practically yelled this line.

All four of them began to sing the chorus again. Not even a second after the chorus, Mitsuhiko began singing. You could tell this song meant something to him because he was singing with more passion and determination as he sung the next part, "And I know. I may end up failing too. But I know. You were just like me with someone disappointed in you!"

As they went to sing the chorus this time, they did something different, "I've become so numb!" Mitsuhiko practically yelled.

"I can't feel you there!" Shinichi sang in the same tone, but with less passion.

"Become so tired!" Heiji sang.

"So much more aware!" Saguru sang.

"I'm becoming this!" Mitsuhiko sang, the passion coming back into the song.

"All I want to do!" Shinichi sang.

"Is be more like me!" Heiji sang.

"And less like you!" Saguru finished the chorus, but just as Saguru was singing "you", Mitsuhiko came in singing the chorus' beginning again.

"I've become so numb!" Mitsuhiko held the last note and Shinichi came in with the next line.

"I can't feel you there!" and Shinichi held it for a second as Heiji began to echo something outside the regular chorus.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be."

Mitsuhiko then came back in, "I've become so numb!" he yelled while holding the last note.

"I can't feel you there!" Shinichi did like he did last time he sang this line.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be…" Heiji finished off the song.

Shinichi and Saguru continued to play their instruments for a few seconds before they end in slight unison. Mitsuhiko jumped when clapping started. He blushed when he realized that everyone who was watching was clapping, "That was really good, Mitsuhiko-kun," Ran said, "You wrote all that?"

"Yes," Mitsuhiko said.

Conan's mind was turning. His friends in this Universe were older. Could this mean this is a possible future for them? And with the lyrics of this song… Shiho's pocket began to suddenly ring. She calmly picked it up, "Miyano," she stated easily, "Hmm? Mmm, I got it," she stood up, "I'll be there soon. Hai," she hung up, "I have to go," she looked up, "I really enjoyed your song, Mitsuhiko-kun and thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome," Mitsuhiko said smiling.

Shiho smiled softly and went to walk away, but froze, "Oh, Shinichi-kun," Shinichi looked at Shiho with the keyboard in his hand, "Can you do me a favor?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Depends…" he said slowly.

"You don't have to," Shiho stated, "But could you ask your father to ask Kaito-kun when he'll be back?"

Shinichi was silent and everyone waited for Shinichi's reaction, "Yeah sure," Shinichi said dismissively, "Whatever."

The band was shocked slightly that Shinichi didn't hold any sort of hidden anger in his voice. Shiho nodded, "Thank you," she then climbed the stairs to leave the house.

"Uh…Shinichi…are you okay?" Saguru put a hand to Shinichi's forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

Shinichi slapped Saguru's hand away before walking to the closet and putting the keyboard away, "Kuroba-kun finally told you?" Saguru asked easily.

Shinichi stiffened slightly, but quickly started putting the keyboard away, "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

"Oh…" Mitsuhiko said, "He finally got the backbone to tell him?"

Shinichi turned quickly, "You knew?!" he yelled.

Mitsuhiko smiled nervously, "Ah…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's just say…there's a reason Inspector Miyano and I are so close…"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "I thought you got past that detective phase?" he asked.

"Err…nope!" Mitsuhiko said laughing nervously, "I thought I was, but then…let's just say it's not just Kuroba-kun who has dead bodies fall at his feet…"

Conan and Dai sweat dropped. Shinichi groaned, "I'm lost," both Heijis stated then glared at each other, "Oi! Quit that! I said stop! UGH!"

Kazuha, Ran, and Aoko giggled while Kaito burst out laughing, "Do that again!" he quickly pulled out his phone, "Wait! I want a video!"

"Kuroba!" both Heijis yelled in unison before glaring at each other, "I said quit that!"

Shinichi got in the middle of the two Heijis and pushed them apart, "Sheesh…maybe it's just your appearances that make you different," he stated.

"Oh shut up!" the two said in unison again then glared at each other, "Ah forget it!"

Kaito snickered and put his phone away, "So…what did the me of this Universe say to Tantei-kun's parallel-self," Kaito asked, not noticing his slip till after the words left his mouth.

Nobody except the detective Heiji and Conan seemed to realize. Shinichi sighed, "…Kuroba…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "Called me last night…and said…he only does everything he does…to try and impress me…and that I'm like his Nii-san…" a small blush appeared on his face.

"Aw!" Aoko cooed, "Cute!"

The bass playing Heiji opened his mouth to say something, but his phone started ringing; cutting him off. Heiji muttered something while pulling out his phone, "Hello?" he asked.

The parallel Heiji narrowed his eyes, "No…I'll be right there," he said then hung up, "I gotta go…" he said and began going up the stairs.

Heiji and Kazuha blinked, "What was that about?" Kazuha asked.

"Nothing," Shinichi, Saguru, and Mitsuhiko said in unison.

Conan, Heiji, and Kaito narrowed their eyes. Ayumi came downstairs, "Mitsuhiko-kun," she said, "Hana-chan is here."

Mitsuhiko sighed, "Sorry guys," he said then ran upstairs.

"Who's Hana-chan?" Conan asked.

Shinichi rubbed his temples, "Long story short," he stated, "Mitsuhiko's parents don't like the idea of him being interested in "dead bodies" or this band; which is why we can only practice when his parents are both at work. They don't even know we're still friends; they think he's only friends with Ayumi and Genta."

"That didn't answer who Hana-chan was," Aoko said.

"Hana-chan is the girl Mitsuhiko's parents want for him," Saguru stated causing Conan to narrow his eyes slightly, "I guess arranged marriage is the best term."

"What?!" Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko yelled.

"Oh heck to the no," Heiji stated and was about to stomp up the stairs, but Kazuha held him by the ear, "Ow! Ahou!"

"Don't you dare!" Kazuha yelled, "This is not our Universe, therefore, not our fight!"

Heiji opened his mouth, but Kazuha gave him a death glare and he instantly shut up, "However," she turned to Shinichi and Saguru with her hands on her hips, "This is _your_ Universe, your _friend_! Don't just stand there and let him be miserable!"

"There's not much we can do, ma'am," Saguru said, "Believe me, we've tried. But if Mitsuhiko's parents even catch wind of the four of us being friends. They'll move to America."

Conan was glaring now. He's seen his Mitsuhiko countless times show great potential in being a detective. All he needed was time and experience. Even _Haibara_ showed more confidence in Mitsuhiko then the others. Suddenly, Ran stood up with him still in her arms with Aoko and Dai, "Well, you obviously haven't tried hard enough," Ran stated, "Otherwise Mitsuhiko would stand up to his own parents!"

"If he did that then they would also move," Saguru said, "The only thing that's keeping him here is pretending to be the boy his parents want him to be."

"That doesn't explain-" Shinichi cut Aoko off.

"He's fallen for Inspector Miyano," he stated.

Conan's mind went blank. Mitsuhiko likes Haibara? "Oh…" Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko said.

"We're going now," Shinichi said, "Heiji is gone and Mitsuhiko's going to be busy for a while," he looked up the stairs and heard talking, "We use the back door…Suzuki is a big mouth."

"Suzuki?" Ran asked, "Sonoko?"

Shinichi and Saguru stiffened, "Who?" Shinichi asked turning to Ran.

"My…best friend," Ran said and pulled out her phone and searched through something before showing them, "Suzuki Sonoko," she showed them a picture of Sonoko playfully attacking Conan.

"Don't know her," Shinichi and Saguru in unison.

Ran sighed and put her phone away, "Come on," Shinichi said, "Back door's this way."

Everyone sighed, but followed Shinichi out of the house.

**A/N Song used is Numb by Linkin Park. I do not own the song or Detective Conan! Please R&R! I love finding out what you all think of the story! I actually like this one **_**way**_** better than my first DC FF. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

The parallel Heiji walked down the sidewalks of Tokyo muttering things under his breath. He walked up to an elementary school and walked in the front doors. His hands were fisted tightly. He walked into the office, "Nii-san!" a small seven-year-old girl yelled; practically crying.

Heiji instantly picked the girl up, "It's okay, Sonoko," he whispered before glaring at the man in front of the desk, "What are _you_ doing here?" he all but hissed.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, "I'm here to get Sonoko."

Sonoko buried her face into Heiji's shoulder and continued to cry heavily. Heiji held Sonoko protectively, "You're drunk," he stated, "Why would I let you take Sonoko?"

"I'm not drunk," the man said, "And I'm her father."

Heiji glared, "Okay…" he said slowly, "How old is Sonoko? How many children do you have? How old am I?"

Heiji's father stared blankly at Heiji, "Sonoko is two," Heiji sweat dropped, "It's just you and Sonoko, and you're ten, Heiji."

Heiji glared, "Otou-san," he all but growled, "You're in an _elementary school_ to pick up Sonoko. How the heck can she be two?! And it's not just me and Sonoko! Did you forget about Akako? The barely _one month_ old baby that you brought home two months ago! And I was ten _seven years ago_! If you can't even remember how many children you have or how old we are then you are _never_ going near them!" Heiji then stomped away.

Heiji took Sonoko to the school's bathroom. He set Sonoko on the ground, "Hey," he said softly, "Hey now, no need for tears," he wiped his thumb across the bottom of one eye then the other, wiping away her tears, "He's not going to hurt you. I promise," he smiled then pulled on the string around the seven-year-old's neck revealing a small light purple pouch pendent, "Remember you're wearing the magic Princess' charm," Heiji took both of Sonoko's hands and had them hold the pouch, "As long as you wear this, Sonoko, that man will not hurt you."

Sonoko hiccupped, "Can you tell me the story before I go back to class?" she asked.

Heiji smiled, "Alright," he said, "But let's get you cleaned up first," he lifted her up onto the sink, "Just because you have to come to summer remediation for English, doesn't mean you have to look like a mess."

"Story?" Sonoko asked.

Heiji smiled as he took some paper towels, "When I was four," he began and turned on the sink, "I met a girl, a princess who had magic powers," he wet the paper towel and turned off the sink, "We played together for years. It was a year before mom died," he began wiping Sonoko's face, "She gave me a present," he held up the pendent, "A present of a special memory we shared. And she told me before she left: "So long as we both wear these; nothing can hurt us."

Sonoko giggled when Heiji tickled her. Heiji smiled and threw away the paper towel, "Just one more day, Sonoko," he said, "Then you're free to stay at home."

Sonoko smiled, "What was the Princess' name, Nii-san?" she asked as she held her arms up to be picked up.

Heiji picked Sonoko up and set her on the ground. Sonoko whined slightly. Heiji smirked and grabbed Sonoko's hand, "I have to go get Akako," Heiji said, "I'll be back to get you at three, okay? If you see that man again then go to the Principal, okay? He knows not to let him near you without me around."

Sonoko nodded, "But Nii-san…" she whined, "You still haven't told me the Princess' name."

"Does it matter what her name is?" Heiji asked almost chuckling.

"Pwease," Sonoko said in a baby voice.

Heiji sighed as they stopped in front of a classroom. He bent down to her smirking, "If I tell you, will you be a good girl for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I'm always good!" Sonoko pouted, "But yes."

Heiji laughed and closed his eyes smiling, "Alright," he said opening his eyes, "Her name was Princess…Princess Kazuha."

"Pretty," Sonoko said, "Was she pretty?"

Heiji huffed a soft laugh, "Yes, she was very pretty," he said before standing up, "Now, off to class with you."

Sonoko reached her arms up and Heiji laughed before bending down to hug her tightly, "Love you, Nii-san," she whispered.

Heiji held Sonoko tighter, "I love you too," he whispered.

They pulled away, "Be good," Heiji said as he began to walk away.

He turned around just in time to see his adoptive younger sister walk into her classroom. He sighed before walking away. Just as Heiji walked out of the school, his phone began to ring, "Hello?" he answered, "No, I didn't forget, Satou-san. I'm on my way now. I had a bit of a problem, but I'll be there in about five minutes depending on traffic. Hai, I know…I'll see you in a few minutes," he hung up and gripped his phone tightly before taking a deep breath.

* * *

Mitsuhiko was buried in his textbook hoping his "girlfriend" would leave, "Mitsuhiko-kuuuuuun," so much for that idea…

"Hai?" Mitsuhiko asked he face still in his book.

"Must you always study when I'm here?" Hana complained.

"If I want the grades I do, I have to always be studying," Mitsuhiko stated.

Hana hummed, "Oh…but you seemed to have _plenty_ of time with _Inspector Miyano_," Mitsuhiko turned so quickly that he himself was shocked that he didn't whiplash.

Hana had a practically evil look on her face, "That's right, I saw you this afternoon," she said, "Mind explaining Mitsuhiko-_kun_? Or should I tell your parents?"

"…Don't…" Mitsuhiko begged, "Please…what do you want…?"

Hana smirked evilly, "I know more than you give me credit for, Mitsuhiko-kun…" she slid off his bed and walked over to him at his desk, "I know all about your little band with Kudou, Hattori, and Hakuba…" Mitsuhiko was pushed against his desk as she was centimeters from his face, "But…I won't say anything…"

"If…" Mitsuhiko glared.

Hana smirked, "If you stop hanging around _her_," she stated.

"What?" Mitsuhiko asked shocked.

"I want you to stay away from that Inspector," Hana said, "Or I tell your parents and you will literally be away from her…"

Mitsuhiko's phone began vibrating on his desk. Hana backed away and folded her arms. He picked up his phone and gulped before answering, "I-Inspector Miyano," he said, "Ah-wait! I…" Hana glared at Mitsuhiko, "I…I can't help you anymore…" he sounded heartbroken and didn't even try to hide it, "No, I'm…sorry. I…know Kuroba-kun is missing, but…I just can't! Goodbye!" Mitsuhiko hung up quickly and closed his eyes tightly.

His eyes snapped open when arms wrapped around him and his was pushed forward, "Now was that so hard?" Hana cooed.

"I hate you…" Mitsuhiko hissed.

Hana smirked, "Whatever you say," and leaned in, but was stopped when Mitsuhiko covered her mouth and pushed her away.

"I will do whatever you want," he stated, "But I will _never_ kiss you, Suzuki…."

Hana glared, "Fine…" she growled and stood up, "Let's just see how long you can keep your little secrets…"

"Get out," Mitsuhiko growled, "You've done enough to ruin my life already. Just…get out."

Hana scoffed and walked out of the room slamming the door. Mitsuhiko buried his face in his arms and tried to hold back his tears. His phone vibrated again and he flipped it open to check the caller ID before answering it, "Hello?" he asked not even trying to hide his sadness.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked.

Mitsuhiko didn't answer, "Mitsuhiko," Shinichi said, "What happened?"

"She knows," Mitsuhiko said, "About us, about Inspector Miyano, everything."

"What?!" Shinichi yelled.

"Relax," Mitsuhiko said, "She's not going to say anything about the band…"

"But…"

"…I can't hang around Inspector Miyano," he said sadly, "I've already told her I can't help her with cases anymore."

"Mitsuhiko-"

"I just want to be left alone for the rest of the day, Shinichi-kun," Mitsuhiko said, "Ja ne," he hung up and turned his phone off.

* * *

Shinichi stared blankly at his phone before glaring fire in less than two second, "Oi," he said to the detective Heiji, "You still want to kill Suzuki?"

"Something happened?" Saguru asked taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Yeah…" Shinichi glared, "She's forcing Mitsuhiko to stay away from Inspector Miyano."

Saguru actually choked on his ice cream, "She figured it out?!" he yelled.

"And about the band," Shinichi growled, "She says she won't say anything so long as Mitsuhiko stays away from the Inspector."

"That's blackmail!" Heiji yelled standing up, but was quickly brought back down by Kazuha, "Ahou!"

Kazuha glared so hard, that if looks could kill, Heiji would've been dead long before they even met. Heiji gulped and sat down quietly, "Why would she do that?" Ran asked.

"Because she's a spoiled, rotten, rich brat that's used to getting whatever the flipping heck she wants at the flip of the hat," Shinichi hissed, "Mitsuhiko is the first thing she hasn't been able to have."

Aoko stood up humming and spun her mop in her hand, "Crud…" Kaito hissed before quickly running over to Aoko and trying to push her back to the table, "Come on Aoko," he said, "You know what happens when you go after someone when you're angry…"

"She deserves it!" Aoko yelled.

Kaito made ice cream appear, "I'm probably going to regret this later…" he muttered as Aoko took the ice cream and sat back down happily.

"Is she going to bouncing off the walls?" Heiji asked.

"Would you rather solve the murder of Suzuki Hana?" Heiji, Conan, Saguru, and Shinichi sweat dropped.

The group turned when the door opened, "Inspector Miyano?" Saguru asked.

Shiho stomped up to the table, "Which one of you is the detective again?" she asked.

"Err…" Heiji said glancing at Conan quickly, "Me-whoa!" Shiho grabbed Heiji by his ear and pulled him up out of his seat, "What the heck?!"

"You. Car. Now," she pointed to the red car outside the shop.

"Eh?" Heiji asked, "Why-whoa!" Heiji was pushed forward.

"Let's go!" Shiho yelled as she literally pushed Heiji towards the car.

"Hei-Heiji!" Kazuha ran after them, "Wait! Inspector!"

Ran looked down, "Conan-kun?" she wondered looking around.

"Wait!" Kazuha jumped into the car before Shiho closed it and bumped heads with Heiji, "Ow!" they both yelled.

Shiho sighed, but closed the door, "I don't have time for this…" she muttered as she got into the driver's seat.

"What the heck?!" Heiji yelled, "Why did you drag me out of there?" he glared at Kazuha, "And why did you follow?"

Shiho opened her mouth, "There's a murder, right?" everyone jumped slightly.

"Conan-kun?!" Kazuha yelled.

Conan smiled childishly, but a little evilly, "Am I right, Inspector?" he asked.

Shiho started the car, "Hai," she said, "Unfortunately with Kaito-kun gone, we're unable to figure out most of the cases that we get. We managed to get by with Mitsuhiko-kun's help…but he suddenly decided to quit…" Shiho shook her head and focused on the road, "Anyway if I remember correctly, Toyama-chan, you said Heiji-kun was as good as the Shinichi-kun of your Universe-who is the Kaito-kun of our Universe."

"What kind of case is it?" Heiji asked automatically flipping his hat forwards.

"It's a locked in murder," Shiho stated, "And it looks as if the victim hung himself, however, I've learned from working with both Kaito-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun that it may not always be that way, but I never know what to look for."

"Which is why you usually ask Mitsuhiko for help," Conan stated.

"Hai…" Shiho said softly, "I don't know why he's suddenly just quit. Did I do something to upset him?"

"No!" Kazuha said quickly, "I mean…"

"You know something," Shiho stated.

Kazuha sighed, "Do you know who Suzuki Hana is?" she asked.

"Yes," Shiho stated, "I know all about Mitsuhiko-kun's life."

"Well…she…she told Mitsuhiko-kun to not hang around you," Kazuha said, "Or she'd tell his parents about the band."

Shiho suddenly slammed on the brakes and the three teens yelped as the hit their heads on the seats in front of them, "Ow…" they muttered.

"She what?" Shiho practically yelled to the backseat.

Kazuha gulped, "She saw you and Mitsuhiko-kun this afternoon," she said, "She…was jealous I guess."

Shiho put her head on the stirring wheel, "Um…Inspector Miyano?" Kazuha asked, "Are you okay?"

Shiho sat up, "I'm fine," she said in the monotone that Heiji and Conan were used to hearing, "Let's just solve this case and I'll take you back to the Kudou Mansion."

Shiho began driving again, "Inspector…" Kazuha said softly, "Do you…_like_ Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Of course not," Shiho stated, "This is strictly a business relationship. I do not get involved with my coworkers."

"But Mitsuhiko ain't part of the police," Heiji stated, "He's like me and Kudou and just helps out when needed or around."

"Matters not," Shiho stated, "Mitsuhiko-kun was a good friend and he helped out the force in Kaito-kun's absence. I'll just start asking Kudou-san for help if we need it."

Conan stared at Shiho. He knew his Haibara enough to know when she was lying and when she was upset. But the question that bugged him was…did Haibara actually like Mitsuhiko in his Universe?

**A/N Lots of stuff happening in this chapter. I own nothing! Please R&R! Please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Conan-kun!" Ran said scolding, "You can't just run off like that! Mou!"

"Gomen ne, Ran-nee-chan," Conan said.

It had taken a couple of hours to solve the crime and find the evidence needed. And it didn't help that Heiji had to be double careful with what he said to Conan and make sure he didn't slip up. Haibara may be different in this Universe, but she was still just as smart as their Haibara and they couldn't let her get suspicious of Conan being the Shinichi of their Universe because then she'd only be a hop, step, and jump away from figuring out Dai was Kaito. Ran sighed and smiled apologetically at Shiho, "Gomen, I hope he wasn't in the way," she said.

"Oh no, he was fine," Shiho said, "Heiji-kun and Kazuha-chan made sure he stayed out of the way."

Ran nodded smiling and took Conan by the hand and walked to the kitchen, "We saved you some dinner," she said to Heiji and Kazuha.

"Great!" Heiji practically ran for the kitchen.

Kazuha sighed then bowed to Shiho, "Thank you for letting me come along," she said, "I just worry about Heiji because he tends to do stupid stuff some times."

Shiho laughed, "I suppose I gave you reason to worry," she said, "I was just a little desperate for help because of all this that's happened."

Kazuha nodded, "Well, I better go," Shiho stated, "Tell Heiji-kun thanks again for me. And I suggest a leash for that Conan boy."

Kazuha laughed, "Will do, ja ne Keibu," she waved as Shiho left.

"Ja ne," Shiho nodded and closed the door on her way out.

Shiho walked to her car in silence. She got in the driver's seat and started the car before driving off. It would take her about ten minutes to get to her house from the mansion. While driving, Shiho thought of nothing, but the road in front of her and the destination she wanted to go. It was like her mind was a complete blank. She's actually been like that since the case was solved. Her body and mouth was on autopilot when talking or doing anything afterwards. Shiho pulled into a driveway and turned off her car, but made no move to get out. She leaned her head against the stirring wheel and closed her eyes. Finally, she sighed and got out of her car. She locked it before walking towards her house. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She turned on the lights before closing the front door. She leaned against the white colored wood before sliding down to the floor and letting herself do something she'd only do in the privacy of her own home. Shiho cried her eyes out.

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student of ours," the perky teacher said holding the shoulders of a young eight-year-old Shiho, "This is Miyano Shiho and I want all of you to be nice to her. Shiho-chan, why don't you take the empty seat beside Hana-chan?"

Shiho just nodded and sat beside a seven-year-old girl that the sensei pointed to. She looked at Hana and she just turned away from her. Shiho looked at her hands before at the teacher. When lunch came, Shiho was by herself as the kids in her class already had friends they wanted to eat with. She put some hair behind her ear before breaking apart her chopsticks to eat her bento, "Hi," Shiho's head snapped up at the voice, "I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko."

"…Hi…" Shiho said softly.

Mitsuhiko smiled, "Can I join you, Miyano-san?" he asked.

Shiho nodded and Mitsuhiko sat beside her, "Did you just move to Tokyo?" he asked as he opened his bento.

"Ah…no," Shiho said, "Nee-chan just suddenly pulled me out of my school for some reason. She does that often. I've lived in Tokyo for as long as I can remember, but I'm not in a school for very long…"

"Why?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I don't know," Shiho said, "Nee-chan just says it's for my own good."

"Is that why you're so shy?" Mitsuhiko asked, "You change schools often?"

Shiho nodded, "I normally don't have time to make new friends," she said as she began to eat.

"That's sad, Miyano-san," Mitsuhiko said sadly, but then brightened, "Hey, why don't we be friends?"

"Huh?" Shiho asked.

Mitsuhiko smiled, "Even if you don't stay long, you don't leave Tokyo, right?" he asked, "We can still see each other."

Shiho blinked, but smiled, "Okay," she said, "Tsuburaya-kun."

Mitsuhiko smiled and they continued to eat and talked. Years passed and Mitsuhiko and Shiho were practically inseparable. When they were out of school, you'd hardly ever see one without the other. It was when Shiho was 13 that everything changed. Her older sister was killed leaving only a warning for Shiho to beware the organization that wears black. She told no one of her sister's warning…no one except Mitsuhiko, "Shiho-chan…" 12-year-old Mitsuhiko said shocked, "Someone was after your sister?"

Shiho nodded clinching her hands into fists, "This must be why she kept changing my school," she said, "She was trying to keep them away from me…"

"Shiho-chan…" Mitsuhiko said, "What are you going to do? Tell the police?"

"Tell them what?" Shiho snapped, "That my sister was murdered by an organization who wears nothing but black? Like they'll believe that. I need evidence, but if I didn't even know they were watching me and Nee-chan then how am I supposed to…" she trailed off.

"Shiho-chan?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"What if I became the police?" she asked.

"What?" Mitsuhiko asked shocked.

"If I were to join the police-"

"Shiho-chan, you're 13," Mitsuhiko stated, "We both know you're smart and can easily get through High School and College right now, but I doubt you can get the police to let you join."

Shiho put her hands on her hips, "Since when do you doubt me, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

Mitsuhiko sighed, "I hate when you set your mind to something," he said, "Alright, but don't over work yourself with this."

Shiho smiled and hugged him, "They killed my sister, Mitsuhiko-kun," she whispered while hugging him, "I have to at least know why."

"I know," Mitsuhiko said smiling, "And I'll help with what I can."

Shiho and Mitsuhiko pulled away, "You're the best," she said, "But…"

"What?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Shiho bit her lip, "There's a possibility that this organization could be after me too," she said, "I…I don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend."

"So…you want us to stop being friends?" Mitsuhiko asked hurt.

"No!" Shiho almost yelled, "But…maybe if we act if we aren't as close as we are…"

"I don't know…" Mitsuhiko said, "If your sister was pulling you out of schools constantly, wouldn't that mean they were watching you? They may already know we're close to each other."

"We have to try something," Shiho said, "I lost my sister to them, Mitsuhiko-kun…I don't want to lose you too…"

Mitsuhiko sighed, "Alright," he said, "We'll give it a shot."

Shiho kissed Mitsuhiko's cheek, "Thanks," she said.

Mitsuhiko blushed lightly, "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being sweet," Shiho giggled.

Mitsuhiko smiled his cheeks still pink.

* * *

Shiho wiped her eyes and stood up from the floor. She was about to walk to her kitchen, when there was a knock on her door. She was confused, but answered the door, "Hello-" she cut herself off when she saw Hana standing in front of her, "Su-Suzuki-san," she forced a smiled on her face, "Can I help you with something?"

Hana let herself in. Shiho bit her tongue and closed the door, "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Hana smirked, "You really are stupid, aren't you?" she asked.

"Ex…cuse me?" Shiho asked.

Hana smirked and walked over to the door and locked it. Shiho was instantly on alert, but hid it rather well. Hana held up a small red and white pill. Shiho narrowed her eyes and Hana began to toss it up and down in her hand for a few seconds, "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"A pill…" Shiho said slowly.

Hana smirked, "A poison," Shiho stiffened, "That _your_ parents created," she now took a step back.

Hana chuckled, "You've learned a lot about your sister's murderers, haven't you, Shiho-chan?" she asked putting the pill in her pocket again.

Shiho's eyes widened, "You…"

Hana smirked with half-lidded eyes, "Call me Sherry," she said.

Shiho glared and took a step forward, "Ah, ah, ah," Hana said smirking and held out the pill again, "This pill is called APTX 4869. APTX is an abbreviation of "Apoptoxin," and, as the name implies, it involves the activation of apoptosis: the mechanism by which cells kill themselves," Shiho's eyes widened and Hana smirked, "That's right…this is an untraceable poison. I would hate if Mitsuhiko-kun accidently took it…" the young Inspector's eyes widened even more, if possible, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"You…you wouldn't…" Shiho said before glaring, "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but he does…" Hana said walking up to Shiho, "He, as well as you, know about us. _All_ loose ends must be tied up."

Shiho backed away and Hana smirked, "However…" Shiho perked up, "We will leave Mitsuhiko-kun and his friends out of this if you get some information for us…"

"What kind of information?" Shiho hissed.

Hana smirked, "Kuroba Kaito," Shiho went wide eyed, "He was given the poison, but his body was never found. We want you to find him so we can finish our job…or figure out why the poison didn't kill him…"

Shiho was frozen in shock, "It's your choice, _Inspector_," Hana unlocked the door, "Kuroba Kaito or your childhood friend," she opened the door, "We'll give you three days to get the information…then we kill Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," she closed the door.

Shiho fell to her knees. Unknown to Shiho, she had a little listener…or two or three…

**A/N Quoting a famous sloth named Belt: "Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun" Yes, I made a Sherry x). And someone asked how old the Detective Boys are in the AU. They are the same age as Shinichi, 17 and or 16. They're in the same year as Shinichi, Saguru, and Heiji. I own nothing! Please R&R! I want to know your reactions to this chapter. Please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Yusaku, Dai, Heiji, Conan, and Kaito were shocked, "Holy…"

"I knew it," Conan stated turning off the listening device, "I knew the Organization had to be connected to her somehow."

"How'd you know?" Yusaku asked.

"Because in our Universe," Heiji stated, "Miyano Shiho created the drug, but then used it on herself when the Organization killed her sister. She shrunk as well and became Haibara Ai. Which is why Ran-san called her Ai-chan when they first met."

"Okay…so what do we do?" Dai asked, "I can't exactly come out like this."

"No…but I could," Kaito said.

"No," everyone said in unison.

"Not as me!" Kaito yelled then smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Yusaku asked.

Kaito smirked, "I just need you to keep Aoko distracted tomorrow night," he said, "In our Universe, the Organization believes I'm dad when I become KID, but Aoko will easily see through that if she gets a good look at me."

"What the heck are you getting at Kuroba?" Conan asked.

Kaito smirked, "If KID suddenly reappears in this Universe then they may think the opposite of what they think in our Universe," he said.

"I'm not getting your logic…" Heiji stated.

"I think I get it," Yusaku said, "Our Kaito is a detective, but if he suddenly disappears and KID appears. They may assume that he just figured about Toichi and is trying to get vengeance the same way you are."

"Exactly," Kaito stated.

"But what if they don't think differently?" Conan asked.

"Then they'll think I'm a ghost," Kaito shrugged, "They _know_ dad is dead. If they don't believe me to be the Kaito of this Universe than they'll think I'm the ghost of dad."

"But what about Mitsuhiko?" Dai asked, "Now that we know he knows about the Organization, is he really safe?"

"No," Heiji, Kaito, and Conan stated.

"Unlike in your Universe," Yusaku said, "The Organization knows Kaito isn't dead. I don't think showing up as KID is going to do much," Kaito sighed then groaned.

Heiji looked at Conan and saw that he was in his standard thinking pose, "Got something?" Heiji asked.

"…Maybe…" Conan said, "Just maybe…"

"What?" Yusaku asked.

Conan bit his lip, "There is a way for Dai to turn back to Kuroba Kaito," he said.

"Really?" Dai asked shocked.

"But it'll only work one time," Conan stated, "You have to be sick and the effects don't last very long…and you're practically in pain the whole time."

"Oh that…" Heiji and Kaito said.

"I thought you brought a prototype antidote with ya," Heiji stated.

Conan glared, "Haibara won't even let me near that stuff anymore without her permission first," he stated.

"Uh…what's the idea?" Dai asked.

Conan sighed, "Chinese Baijiu," he stated, "It temporarily changes you back to your regular form, but it only works once because then the body grows immune to it. You have to be sick though so your immune system is weak and busy doing other things."

"And…it works?" Yusaku asked.

Conan nodded, "It worked on both me and Haibara," he said, "But it doesn't last long at all."

"If we were to use this idea and change Kaito back for however long," Yusaku said, "What would the plan be?"

Conan sighed, "It…actually involves my parallel-self…" he said.

Dai and Yusaku raised an eyebrow. Conan sighed, "It's…risky," he said, "Shinichi, as well as Hattori, Hakuba, and Mitsuhiko, might figure out who Dai is."

"Having them figure it out or have Mitsuhiko killed…what's the idea?" Dai asked.

Conan released a slow breath, "We'll need to do three things," he said, "One: get the Baijiu. Two: get Dai sick. And three: try and do all this before the three days are up or Miyano-keibu figures out the side effects and chooses to save Mitsuhiko."

Everyone nodded and began to talk and plan until Yukiko came banging on the door telling Yusaku to come out of there and go to bed.

* * *

Shinichi came down the hall yawning the next morning, "Why am I up this early?" he muttered.

"…no," Shinichi froze in front of the cracked library door, "That will only put Mitsuhiko in even more danger," Shinichi's blood went cold and he quietly looked in the crack and saw Heiji, Kaito, Conan, Dai, and Yusaku in a semi-circle.

"Well, do you have a better plan, Kudou?" Heiji asked crossing his arms.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. Conan took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes sighing, "I'm working on it, Hattori," he stated, "But we can't let Mitsuhiko get in deeper than he already is."

Shinichi was confused until he got a good look at Conan without his glasses on. His eyes widened. He look exactly like he did when he was seven! But that's…impossible… Dai yawned quickly and took his own glasses off, "Why don't we just send my parallel-self," he gestured his head to Kaito, "I mean, he _is_ me."

Shinichi's eyes widened before narrowing, "That might me best, Tantei-kun," Kaito stated, "We aren't even certain we can get little me sick for the Beijiu to work."

"And I don't want Nii-san thrown into this," Dai stated.

Shinichi's blood froze _Kur…oba?_ Conan sighed, "You don't understand," Conan said, "Obviously in my Universe I've had more run ins with the Organization. They _will_ kill anyone they feel is a threat to them and right now, Inspector Miyano and Mitsuhiko are."

Dai and Yusaku sighed, "But what if we can't get Kaito-kun sick?" Yusaku asked, "Or Shinichi or anyone else in his band figure it out."

"Getting sick is easier than you think," Conan stated, "The poison that caused out bodies to shrink," Shinichi stiffened, "Was just as Sherry said, but we got the side effects; the shrinking. This means so long as we're like this, our immune system is weaker because it's keeping the side effects going. If it were to stop then the poison would kill us."

Shrinking? Shinichi looked at Dai and his breath caught in his throat. Dai sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know…" he said, "The band has come close multiple time in figuring out who I am."

"Kuroba," Conan said, "I know; trust me. Ran has almost figured it out a few times. I don't want her involved, but if I had to choose between her figuring it out and her dying; I'd tell her in a heartbeat. You have the same choice, Kuroba. Would you rather have my parallel-self figure it out or have him and possibly everyone in the band die," Shinichi paled.

Dai sighed, "You're right," he stated, "So, how are we going to get me sick?"

"Dunk you in water?" Kaito asked.

Heiji and Conan hit Kaito, "Ow!" he yelled, "What?!"

"If we did that then he'd be stuck with the flu," Conan said deadpanned, "We just need him to get a simple cold."

"What does it matter?" Kaito asked, "School's out."

Conan kicked Kaito's shin, "Ow!" he yelled, "Quit that!"

"Then quit being stupid!" Conan yelled.

Yusaku shushed them, "If you wake the house then we're never going to get this done in the now two day deadline," he hissed, "We have two days to pull this together or Mitsuhiko-kun is killed," Shinichi bit his tongue, "Or shrunk."

"Hopefully it's the latter if we fail," Heiji said, "But I know," he said to Conan when he went to say something, "We can't risk it."

Shinichi sneaked away and went downstairs. He leaned against the wall next to the stairs and held his head; shock clear in his eyes. But that only lasted a few seconds before his eyes darkened, "No one is touching my friends," he muttered before walking into the kitchen and fixing him a cup of coffee.

* * *

Heiji groaned as he turned over and his pale hand smacked his ringing alarm clock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured him a mug before putting it in the microwave for a minute to warm it up. He yawned and rubbed his head before taking out two pans. The microwave beeped, but Heiji was doing something. He pulled out eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and turned on the stove. As he waited for the two pans to heat up, he took out his coffee and drank some. After a few minutes, he set the mug down and put the bacon into one pan and the eggs in another. He scrambled the eggs and stirred the bacon easily. Suddenly, shrill crying sounded around the empty house. Heiji turned off the stove and moved the pans away before hurrying down the hall. He entered a room across from his and saw Sonoko rubbing her eyes, "I'm up…" she mumbled before yawning.

Heiji smiled at her before walking over to the crib where a small three month old baby girl was crying, "Hey…" Heiji said softly, gently lifting the baby, "Akako…" he said softly, "You woke your sister. There's no need for that."

Akako stopped crying as Heiji talked, "There we go," Heiji smiled then turned to Sonoko, "I made bacon and eggs," he said, "I'm going to go fix Akako a bottle. _Do not_ get your food until I'm done."

"Yes, Nii-san," Sonoko said.

Heiji nodded and walked out of the room. Akako whimpered in Heiji's arms, "Yes, yes," Heiji said, "Nii-san is getting you a bottle," he yawned quickly.

He entered the kitchen and skillfully held Akako in one arm while finding and fixing the bottle. Sonoko came in rubbing his right eye and yawning. She sat at the table and waited, "Did you get your make-up exam yesterday?" Heiji asked.

"Hai," Sonoko said sleepily.

"Do you have to go back next week?" Heiji asked while still fixing the bottle and bouncing Akako.

"Nope!" Sonoko smiled, "I got a 93!"

Heiji smiled, "Good for you," he said.

"I think I failed the test the first time because I didn't have Princess Kazuha's magic charm that day!" Sonoko said.

"Oh?" Heiji took the spoon out of the bottle, "You think so?" he capped the bottle and began to feed the three month old in his arms.

"Yeah!" Sonoko said smiling, "Kazuha-hime-sama's magic brings luck!"

Heiji smiled and walked over to Sonoko, "Really?" he said, "Well I guess you won't be forgetting it anytime soon."

"Nope!" Sonoko giggled.

Heiji smiled, "Alright," he said and handed Akako to Sonoko, "Feed your sister while I finish our breakfast. Remember to hold her head."

"I know," Sonoko said and fed her little sister.

Heiji smiled and walked back over to the stove and turned it back on. He continued cooking until the bacon and eggs were finished. He turned the stove off again and fixed two plates. He set a plate in front of Sonoko and took Akako from her, "Eat," he said while placing Akako over his shoulder and patting her back gently.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Sonoko said and began eating.

Akako burped softly, "Good girl," Heiji said to Akako before moving her back to his arm and sitting down.

Akako made small noises as Heiji and Sonoko ate. Suddenly, the phone started ringing, Heiji sighed, "Sonoko, clear the table," he said as he got up.

"Hai!" Sonoko said and started clearing the table.

Heiji answered the phone while holding Akako, "Hello?" he asked.

"We got your mortgage covered!" Ayumi said on the other end happily.

"Oh?" Heiji asked moving the phone to his shoulder and holding it to his ear as he switched Akako to his other arms, "And what's that?"

"A Summer Festival!" Genta yelled, "Two days from now."

"Hmm?" Heiji asked, "Doesn't sound like it'll pay much. How is this going to cover the mortgage?"

"They'll pay us 205,124 yen!" Ayumi yelled.

Heiji went wide eyed, "What? Why? It's just a Summer Festival?" he asked.

"Because they were desperate!" Genta laughed, "The band they had quit last minute and they needed a famous band!"

"But we're hardly famous," Heiji argued.

"You doubt out manager skills?" Ayumi sounded hurt.

"You make out all the time," Heiji said deadpanned, "How do you expect us to trust you when you give us no reason to? But I suppose this is making up for it," Heiji smiled, "Thanks guys."

"No problem!" Ayumi said, "Remember, two days from now!"

"I know, I know," Heiji said, "I'll let Satou-san know."

"Bye!" Ayumi and Genta said in unison.

Heiji hung up.

**A/N And here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed! I own NOTHING! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Shiho was practically destroying her parents' room trying to find something _anything_ on this drug that could give her some clue as to why Kaito-kun wasn't dead from the poison. She's been searching for 24 hours since she got the time limit last night and has found out nothing…She knew she would have to choose at some point. She would have to choose Kaito-kun or her childhood friend. Finally, Shiho was breathing heavily with the room completely flipped over and had found nothing. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her right hand. She about jumped out of her skin when her phone started ringing. She took a deep breath and answered it, "Miyano," she said with a strong monotone.

"Found anything?" Shiho's breathing hitched.

"…Sherry…" Shiho breathed.

Hana hummed, "I take that as a no," you could practically hear the smirk in her voice, "Do you want to lose him?"

"I'm trying!" Shiho yelled, "What do you want from me?!"

Hana chuckled, "That's for us to know," she said, "You have 12 hours. At six tomorrow afternoon, they will die."

Shiho was shocked, "You said I had three days! This is hardly a day!"

Hana chuckled, "Be glad we're giving you one more day," she said, "Tomorrow at six, they both die.

Shiho was confused. Wasn't that when the band practiced? They? Shiho went wide eyed, "You wouldn't…"

Hana chuckled, "If you can't find Kuroba for us…then we'll force him to come out by killing the one he sees as his older brother," she then hung up.

"Sherry!" Shiho yelled, "Sherry!"

Shiho's phone literally shook out of her hand. Meanwhile, in the library of the Kudou mansion, everyone inside was shocked still, "She…she wouldn't," Dai said softly.

"Okay, forget the plan," Kaito said standing up, "There's no way we can get mini-me sick before six tomorrow and grown. If we had more time, maybe, but we don't."

"Kuroba's right," Heiji said, "At this point I think our only option is locking everyone in a basement."

"And tell them what?" Conan asked deadpanned.

"Would you rather they get killed?" Heiji snapped.

"Enough," Yusaku stated, "I think we have no other option. Kaito-kun," he turned to the older Kaito, "You're going to have to play the part."

"Isn't there another way?" Heiji asked, "I mean Kuroba has had his fair run-ins with these guys, but he has no idea how to act like a detective."

Kaito glared, but then his eyes widened and they sparked, "I got it!" he practically yelled.

"What?" they asked.

Kaito smirked and a little mischief appeared in his eyes, "What if we made Sherry seem insane…?" he said.

The four detectives in the room tilted their heads, "Huh?" they asked in unison.

Kaito just smirked, "I'll handle everything," he said, "I just need you to keep Aoko here."

"I think we can do that…" Yusaku said a little on edge by Kaito's smirk.

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi, Heiji, Mitsuhiko, and Saguru were in Mitsuhiko's garage planning and practicing for their gig tomorrow, "So, it's decided," Shinichi stated, "Saguru, you're the star of this gig. I'll handle all the drum parts and you'll sing all your "Country Songs"."

Everyone nodded, "Okay, according to Ayumi and Genta," Shinichi stated, "We can play four songs, which is more than the other bands get. We can play more if the audience asks for it. So," Shinichi looked up at Saguru, "What songs are we talking about?"

"Oi!" the band turned to Kaito on the couch, "Can I video Hakuba singing?" he smirked, "It's perfect blackmail for _my_ Hakuba."

Conan face palmed along with Dai, "Uh….sure," Saguru said unsure, "Ya'll never did say what I was like in your Universe other than I was a detective."

Kaito smirked as he pulled out his phone, "Let's just say…" he looked at him, "You and I are up and down. Oh, and you're half British and raised in England by your mother."

Saguru, Heiji, Shinichi, and Mitsuhiko blinked, "Really?" they asked.

"Yep," Kaito said popping the P, "So, what songs are we doing for blackmail," he snickered.

"Err…" Saguru said, "I was thinking Long Hot Summer, most definitely," everyone nodded in agreement.

"That one we'll do last; our big finish," Shinichi stated.

"Then I thinking My Kinda Party," Saguru stated.

"That should be either second or third," Mitsuhiko said.

Heiji and Shinichi nodded, "Then there's Drunk On You," Saguru stated.

"First," the other three stated.

Saguru chuckled, "Then the last one I think would go great is Honey Bee," he stated.

"Okay…" Shinichi said thinking, "How's this? Drunk On You, My Kinda Party, Honey Bee, then finally, Long Hot Summer."

"Sounds good," Heiji stated, "So are we going to practice now?"

"Yeah," Shinichi stated, "Get all the kinks worked out."

As the band worked on their gig tomorrow, Dai leaned into his parallel-self and whispered, "This plan of yours better work," he said.

Kaito smirked, "Trust yourself would ya," he stated.

Conan shook his head, "Don't worry," he said softly, "If I have something to kick, then we'll be fine."

Kaito glared at them. After hours of practice, Kaito looked at his watch and saw it was just after five-thirty, "Oi," Kaito said causing the band to turn, "Where's the bathroom again?"

Mitsuhiko blinked, but smiled nervously, "Sorry," he said and headed for the stairs, "I'll show you. I should get some snacks as well."

Kaito nodded and followed Mitsuhiko upstairs. Dai and Conan looked at each other confused. Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru were talking, which soon turned to Heiji and Shinichi arguing over a song. Mitsuhiko soon came back downstairs with some bowls of Ramen, "Seeing how we missed lunch, I figured ramen would be good," he said setting the ramen down.

"Thanks," Shinichi said taking a bowl, "Where's Kuroba?"

"Hmm?" Mitsuhiko asked, "He's not back?"

"No," Saguru said, "He must've been holding it longer than we thought."

Mitsuhiko smiled nervously, "Should I go check on him?" he asked.

"Nah," Heiji stated, "It's the bathroom. What could he do?"

Conan sweat dropped with a deadpanned look and laugh. As the band ate, they still talked about the songs and what needed to be tweaked. Suddenly, Hana came down the stairs gracefully, "Suzuki-san?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Hana smiled, "Hello Mitsuhiko-kun," she said.

"Where's Kuroba?" Conan hissed lowly.

Dai was panicking. Shinichi glared, "Just because you know about us doesn't give you permission to be down here," he stated, "How did you even get past Ayumi and Genta?"

"They weren't even there," Hana stated.

"What?" Saguru asked confused.

Hana smirked slightly, "Mitsuhiko-kun…"

"I'm sorry, Suzuki-san," Mitsuhiko said, "But we're a little busy as the moment."

Hana glared as Mitsuhiko calmly drank his soup from the ramen. Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru looked at Mitsuhiko oddly, "But Mitsuhi-" Hana grabbed Mitsuhiko's wrist, but was cut off by her own gasp when he was engulfed in smoke, "What?!"

Conan and Dai's mouths dropped while Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru were shell shocked. Hana was looking for the suddenly disappeared Mitsuhiko, "Sorry to disappoint, malady," Hana and everyone turned in shock and spotted Kaitou KID on top of a bookshelf, "But I'm afraid Mitsuhiko is not here at the moment…" Kaito tipped his hat forward, covering his face slightly, "May I be of service?"

"K-KID!" Hana yelled taking a step back, "B-But that's impossible!"

Kaito smirked, "Oh?" he asked and held out an Ace of Spades between his pointer and middle finger, "And why's that?" he jumped down and landed gracefully, "Could it be because you killed me?"

Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru were wide eyed. Suddenly, Shiho ran in and went wide eyed, "Kaitou KID…" she whispered shocked.

Kaito bowed, "Evening Inspector," he said and sent a Queen of Heart at her, "I believe I have things handled here, but I thank you for the assistance."

Shiho looked at the card and went wide eyed slightly before her face became monotone, "I can see that," she says, "But you are still wanted for many crimes."

"You wound me Inspector," Kaito grinned then snapped his fingers and smoke incased him.

"KID!" Hana yelled looking around.

No one seemed to notice Shiho run back upstairs, "You rang?" everyone turned in shock and saw Shinichi leaning against a wall.

"What?!" Heiji yelled then looked at Shinichi beside him, "Huh?!" he looked at Kaito disguised as Shinichi.

Conan sweat dropped, "What is he trying to do?" he whispered.

Hana was shaking, "Quit with the games!" she yelled, "You should be dead!"

Kaito laughed as smoke engulfed him, "And what if I am?" he was dressed as KID again.

"What?" Hana asked putting her hands on her hips.

Kaito pulled his top hat's rim over his face and smirked, "Maybe I am dead…" he said and the lights began to flicker.

Hana gasped in shock and began to back away when Kaito walked towards her with the lights flickering. Dai was shocked with Conan and the band, "Maybe I'm a ghost," Kaito stated and began to float as he walked.

Hana shrieked and fell to the ground, "I'll give you a warning from the other side," Kaito said, his voice echoing loudly, "Stay away from Kuroba Kaito and his friends…" papers began to fly everywhere as wind began to blow.

"How is he doing this?" Dai hissed to Conan.

"You honestly think he'd tell me?" Conan asked.

Hana shrieked loudly and ran out of the garage. Kaito smirked and snapped his fingers and everything halted. He chuckled as he lowered himself, "Well, that was fun," he stated then tipped his hat to Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru, "I apologize for taking your friend's appearance, but it was for a good reason. I must leave now. Good luck tomorrow," he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait…" Saguru said, "If he was Mitsuhiko…"

Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru practically tripped over each other trying to get to the stairs. Dai and Conan looked at each other before it dong-ed on them: where was the real Mitsuhiko?! The two shrunken teens hurried up the stairs and found everyone crowded around the bathroom. Conan and Dai pushed through and saw Mitsuhiko rubbing his eyes and Shiho looked relieved, "What happened?" Mitsuhiko asked then took in his surroundings, "I thought it was Kuroba-kun that had to use the bathroom?"

"I did," everyone jumped when Kaito started talking, "But apparently something happened," he grinned, "Too much practice?"

Mitsuhiko yawned, "Maybe," he said, "Sorry," he said to his friends.

Mitsuhiko then noticed Shiho, "Miyano-keibu," he said slightly panicked.

Shiho was shaking slightly, but Mitsuhiko noticed, "Miyano-kei-ack!" Shiho suddenly pulled Mitsuhiko into a hug and saying sorry over and over again.

"Miyano…" Mitsuhiko trailed off when he felt tears on his neck, "Shiho-chan?"

Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru were shocked at the name. Kaito smiled nervously, "We'll just leave you two alone," he said and closed the bathroom door.

"Did Mitsuhiko just call…" Heiji shook his head, "So many flipping questions…"

Shinichi looked at Kaito, Conan, and Dai as they whispered to each other. Conan and Dai looked beyond mad. Even though his Kaito told him the truth and he's trying to get over his jealousy and hatred, he couldn't help but smirk as the parallel version of his Kaito was yelled and scolded by two seven-year-old looking teenage detectives. He's still not sure what happened today, but he's glad Mitsuhiko wasn't hurt…or anyone for that matter.

**A/N Well, there's this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! I own NOTHING! Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsuhiko came downstairs after a few minutes, "Where's Inspector Miyano?" Saguru asked.

"Um…asleep," Mitsuhiko said, "I put her in the guest room. Mom and dad hardly ever go in there."

"Okay, now we have half an hour," Heiji said, "Start explaining Mitsuhiko."

Mitsuhiko sighed and sat down at the table, "Miyano-keibu and I…we're childhood friends," he said.

"What?" Saguru asked shocked.

Mitsuhiko nodded, "But then…something happened," he said, "All I'm going to say is that it involves her older sister's murder. According to Shiho-chan, because I know what I know, I…was apparently almost killed."

"Say…WHAT?!" Heiji stood up abruptly and causing the chair he was sitting at to topple over.

"Wait, Hana-chan?" Saguru asked.

Mitsuhiko nodded, "Apparently, if it wasn't for the ghost of Kaitou KID," he said, "I may be dead right now."

Shinichi drummed his fingers, "So…why were Genta and I attacked?" Ayumi asked, "Err…put to sleep?"

"Probably because he thought Suzuki would do you in too," Shinichi stated.

Ayumi and Genta paled, "But for now," Mitsuhiko said calmly, "I think we're okay because Suzuki-san got the pee scared out of her."

Everyone nodded, "So…we're still doing the gig tomorrow?" Heiji asked.

"Of course," Shinichi stated easily and grabbed his glass of water and drinking some.

"You really think we'd cancel it?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Saguru just put his hand on Heiji's shoulder. Heiji nodded, "Mitsuhiko-kun!" everyone stiffened, "Where are you?"

"Dad…" Mitsuhiko hissed, "He's home early…out the back, out the back!" he hissed.

Shinichi and Saguru grabbed Conan and Dai while Heiji grabbed Kaito and dragged him out quickly, "Mitsuhiko-kun!"

"I'm in the garage!" Mitsuhiko grabbed a random textbook before running upstairs, "Gomen, Otou-sama! I needed something for a project!"

Everyone was panting heavily, "Dang that was close," Heiji said then looked at his watch and went wide eyed, "I gotta go!" he ran off quickly.

Conan tilted his head, "Okay, time to go home," Shinichi stated taking Conan from Saguru, "See you tomorrow Saguru."

Saguru waved and walked away, "Shinichi-nii-chan," Shinichi looked at Dai, "Can you put us down?"

"No," Shinichi stated and started walking, "It's faster this way."

Kaito snickered, "Shinichi-nii-chan!" Dai complained.

Conan stared at his parallel-self as wheels began to turn, "Shinichi!" Shinichi and Conan turned out of habit.

"Ran-nee-chan!" Conan yelled shocked.

"Mouri?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mou, Shinichi!" Ran took Conan, "Everyone's been wondering where you are!"

"Really?" Kaito and Shinichi asked in unison.

Ran sighed, "You've been gone all day, of course we'd start to worry," she turned to Kaito, "Aoko-chan has been going crazy ever since she woke up from her sugar high."

Kaito sweat dropped, "I was sure she'd be out all day with the amount of candy I left," he muttered.

"What was that?" Ran asked.

"Nothing," Kaito stated.

Ran sighed and put Conan on the ground and grabbed his hand as they walked, "Kudou-sama!" everyone stopped and Conan and Shinichi turned unconsciously at their name.

Several girls surrounded Shinichi and Dai while Kaito had quickly put on the disguise he had brought with him. Ran tightened her grip on Conan's hand. Conan looked up at Ran, "Kudou-sama! Is it true you and your band are going to be playing at the Summer Festival in the park?!"

Shinichi smirked, "Yes," he said, "Will you be there?"

Conan's eyes widened. Was he…_**flirting**_?! Conan could feel Ran's hand shaking. The girls were giggling until, "Kudou!" everyone turned and saw Ran's parallel-self standing there glaring, "Are you flirting again?!"

Shinichi glared, "What's it matter to you?" he asked setting Dai down and crossing his arms, "It's not like you don't have a different boyfriend for every day of the week."

Parallel Ran glared dangerously at the girls surrounding Shinichi, "Leave. Now…" she said.

The fangirls were gone in a flash. Shinichi glared at his Ran, "What was that for Mouri?" he yelled.

"Well now…" the dangerous looking Ran said, "If you actually used the thing you call a brain, then you'd realize that you made the parallel me cry!"

Conan looked up and saw indeed that Ran was crying, "R-Ran-nee-chan…" Conan said heartbroken.

Ran shook her head and wiped her eyes, "I-I'm not…" she was cut off with a hiccup.

Parallel Ran walked passed Shinichi and grabbed her parallel-self by the arm, "I'm taking her to my house!" she yelled, "You get the brats and whoever the heck that is home. You're lucky I'm not murdering you, Kudou!"

"R-Ran-nee-chan!" Conan ran after them, "Wait for me!" Conan grabbed his Ran's hand.

"What the heck?" Shinichi asked before scoffing, "Whatever…let's just go."

Dai was about to start walking, but Shinichi grabbed him and put him over his shoulder. Dai whined, "Shinichi-nii-chan!" he yelled.

"Shut up," Shinichi stated annoyed.

"Why aren't you going after them?" Kaito asked.

"Why would I go after Mouri?" Shinichi snapped, "She can do whatever the heck she wants."

"Yeah…I don't buy it," Kaito stated.

"What?" Shinichi asked deadpanned, "And what would you know? From what I can tell, you aren't a detective."

"No," Kaito stated, "But I am observant. You scowled and became angrier when you mentioned your Mouri Ran's multiple boyfriends."

Shinichi glared at Kaito, "You need to shut up," he stated.

"So you do like Ran-your Ran. Tantei-kun would kill you if you even looked at our Ran," Kaito stated.

Shinichi scoffed, "I said shut up," he walked faster away from Kaito.

"Shinichi-nii-chan…"

"What?" Shinichi snapped at Dai.

"Ah…never mind…" Dai said quietly.

Shinichi was silent the rest of the walk, "You're explaining to your parents why Ran and Conan aren't with us," Kaito yelled up to them.

"I said shut up!" Shinichi yelled.

* * *

Ran and Conan followed Parallel Ran up familiar steps. Parallel Ran opened the door to the house portion and sighed, "You should know which room is mine," she stated, "Just wait there."

"W-where's Otou-san?" Ran asked.

"I think somewhere in Europe," Parallel Ran stated annoyed, "And Kaa-san is probably in her lab in the office."

"Oh…" Ran said sadly.

"Ran-nee-chan…" Conan said softly.

"Are you serious?" Ran jumped and looked her parallel-self, "Are you like this with your Kudou too?"

"Like…what?" Ran asked.

Parallel Ran rolled her eyes before pulling Ran towards her room. Conan quickly followed. Ran was tossed onto the bed while Parallel Ran put her hands on her hips, "Your Kudou is a famous detective, ne?" Ran nodded slowly, "While mine is a famous singer in a semi-famous band."

Ran tilted her head, "There's only one difference between us," Parallel Ran stated, "_I_ actually have my Kudou's attention."

Conan stiffened, "What?" Ran asked confused.

Parallel Ran rolled her eyes, "You honestly don't think I just woke up one day and decided to dress and act like this, did you?" she asked.

"You…you like Shinichi too?" Ran asked.

"Duh…we're the same person, right?" Parallel Ran stated deadpanned.

"But you don't…" Ran trailed off.

"What?" Parallel Ran asked, "Swoon over him? Cling to him? Do everything you do to your Kudou?"

Conan looked between his Ran and her parallel-self with worry, "But I…I don't…" Ran was confused.

"Please," Parallel Ran said, "You're going about this all wrong," Ran looked at her parallel-self with shock, "How many fans does your Kudou have? Your entire school?" Ran looked down, "Just because you've known each other since you were kids means nothing," Ran flinched, "You have to get his attention; force it if you have to."

"I…I don't know…" Ran whispered, "I don't think I could date anyone other than Shinichi…and your clothes…ah…I mean-um…"

Parallel Ran face palmed, "You are utterly hopeless," she said, "No wonder your Kudou left you."

Ran began to tear up again, "Shinichi-nii-chan didn't leave on purpose!" Conan yelled causing both Rans to turn.

"Oh?" Parallel Ran asked, "And how would you know that, kid?"

"He…he told me," Conan said almost desperately, "He said he had no choice in the matter…"

Parallel Ran snorted, "People always have a choice, kid," she said then turned to her parallel, "Obviously your Kudou cares more about whatever the heck he and Kuroba do than you," Ran looked at the bed, "You never got his attention, therefore, he probably will never see you other than friends-ow!" Parallel Ran yelled when Conan kicked her, "You little-" Parallel Ran was slapped by Conan when she bent down to her leg.

Both Rans were shocked, "Conan-kun!" Ran yelled shocked.

Parallel Ran actually felt her blood run cold at Conan's glare, "You don't know Shinichi-nii-chan," he growled, "Shinichi-nii-chan is different from your Shinichi-nii-chan. Shinichi-nii-chan always puts Ran-nee-chan first. She is, and always will be, his first priority!"

"Conan-kun…" Ran whispered.

"And what would you know you little brat?" Parallel Ran asked, "Both Kudous must have the same personality."

"Wrong!" Conan yelled, "Kaito-nii-chan never came to live with Shinichi-nii-chan! It's because of Kaito-nii-chan that your Shinichi-nii-chan is the way he is!"

"Oh?" Parallel Ran asked, "But everyone in the world knew Kuroba saw Kudou as his older brother."

"He didn't know!" Conan yelled.

"Oh? And why's that," Parallel Ran smirked.

Conan glared, "I don't know!" he yelled.

"Exactly," Parallel Ran stood up, "You're just a kid. You don't know what's going on."

Conan was fuming as Parallel Ran turned to her parallel-self, "You want your Kudou's attention," she asked, "You need to get it yourself."

"No!" Conan yelled then turned to Ran, "Ran-nee-chan! Don't listen to the scary Ran-nee-chan!"

"Conan-kun…" Ran said softly before looking at her parallel-self, "Why did you become like this?"

Parallel Ran scoffed, "How else are you supposed to get Kudou's attention with all kinds of other girls throwing themselves at him?" Conan glared at Parallel Ran.

"But…if you act just like them…how are you getting his attention?" Ran asked.

"What?" Parallel Ran asked.

"Fans will try to get his attention too," Ran said, "I think…I think _you're_ the one who's gone about this wrong…"

"What?" Parallel Ran asked deadpanned.

Ran stood up, "When Kuroba-kun came to live with Shinichi, you must've noticed that he started acting different," she said.

Parallel Ran rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"Well…maybe if you had paid a little more attention you would have seen that Shinichi was hurting," Ran said, "If you would've helped him…you wouldn't need to fight for his attention. You would've been friends, but that's better than being someone you aren't, right?"

Parallel Ran looked down, "He's an idiot," she stated, "Anyone could tell Kuroba…"

Conan tugged on Parallel Ran's black leggings, "What?" Parallel Ran snapped at him.

Conan held his ground, "Shinichi-nii-chan likes Ran-nee-chan," he said pointing to Parallel Ran.

"Oh really?" Parallel Ran asked, "Then why do we always end up yelling at each other?"

"Because he doesn't like all of Ran-nee-chan's boyfriends," Parallel Ran blinked before glaring.

"Well, he started it!" she yelled, "He's the one who started the stupid band and started flirting with the fangirls!"

"And what if that was to get your attention?" Conan asked crossing his arms.

"What?" Parallel Ran asked deadpanned.

"I get it," Ran said walked over smiling, "You're both trying to get each other's attention by trying to make the other jealous."

"You just decided to fire back," Conan said smiling childishly.

"Both of you shut up," Parallel Ran muttered.

Conan turned to Ran, "And because the Shinichi-nii-chan of this Universe likes the scary Ran-nee-chan then that means Shinichi-nii-chan likes Ran-nee-chan too!" Ran smiled softly at Conan and hugged him tightly.

"You always know just what to say, Conan-kun," Ran whispered.

Conan hugged Ran back just as tight and mentally sighed with relief.

**A/N Well, this had a bunch of ShinxRan in it, so I hope you enjoyed! I would really appreciate if I got a lot of reviews. Please and thank you! I own NOTHING!**


	13. Chapter 13

Shinichi was walking downstairs yawning the next morning, "Morning Shin-chan!" Yukiko beamed.

Shinichi just muttered something about coffee sleepily while heading for the coffee pot. Ran and Conan walked through the door, "We're back," she called.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha yelled happily and hugged her friend.

Ran smiled, but Kazuha blinked looking to the left, "Wow…" she said.

Parallel Ran walked in dressed almost identical to Ran, only she wore a red tank top instead of blue. Everyone turned when they heard a mug fall to the floor, "The heck…" Shinichi whispered and rubbed his eyes, "Ugh…I must still be sleeping or I'm seeing double."

Parallel Ran put her hands on her hips, "You aren't sleeping baka!" she yelled.

Shinichi glared, "Yep, you're Mouri…" he stated as he moved away so Chikage could clean up the broken mug and coffee on the floor, "Why the sudden change?"

"What? I can't change without your permission?" Parallel Ran snapped.

Conan and Dai both face palmed, "No!" Shinichi yelled, "But you haven't dressed like this since middle school, baka!"

"Forget it!" Parallel Ran yelled, "This was stupid!" she walked upstairs.

Shinichi muttered things and crossed his arms, "I have to go get ready," he went upstairs himself, "OI! Mouri! Unlock my door!" they could hear very loud banging.

Ran face palmed, "Uh, what just happened?" Heiji asked.

Ran went upstairs, but came back down two seconds later dragging Shinichi by his right ear, "Ow, ow, ow," Conan winced; that was a _very_ weak point on him.

Ran threw Shinichi in seat, "Ow!" Shinichi yelled, "Oi!" he glared at Ran.

"You wait here," Ran said and went upstairs again.

Shinichi rubbed his ear, "How did she know about my ear?" he muttered.

"Childhood friends," Heiji and Kaito said in unison.

Shinichi groaned, "I don't have time for this!" he yelled, "I have to be at the park in ten minutes!"

"The park is two minutes away," Yusaku said easily while sipping his coffee, "You're fine."

Shinichi groaned and face planted on the table. Suddenly, Parallel Ran came downstairs looking at the ground, "Yes?" Shinichi asked still rubbing his ear.

Parallel Ran sighed, "This is so stupid…" she muttered as she gave Shinichi a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Shinichi asked, "What the heck is this?" he asked holding the folded piece of paper between his fingers.

"When you figure it out, come find me," with that said Parallel Ran left.

Ran came downstairs smiling. Conan raised an eyebrow at her. Shinichi stared at the piece of paper before opening it. Yusaku, Heiji, Kaito, Dai, and Conan all looked at the paper from over his shoulders. Shinichi narrowed his eyes while Yusaku smirked and sat back in his chair, "What the heck does this mean?!" Heiji, Kaito, Dai, and Conan face palmed, "Ugh! Forget it! I'm gonna be late because of her!" he practically ran upstairs.

"You're stupid in this Universe," Heiji muttered to Conan.

"Shut up," Conan snapped quietly.

Shinichi came down muttering things, "If you're coming then let's go!" he yelled as he put the folded piece of paper in his pants pocket.

Then teens looked at each other before shrugging and standing up. I mean it's not like they had anything better to do. Shinichi waited outside, "Have fun!" Chikage called to the teens.

Once it was just the three of them, Yukiko sighed, "Shin-chan has been changing ever so slightly," she then noticed her husband's smirk, "…You figured out Ran-chan's note, didn't you?"

Yusaku set his coffee mug on the table and just smirked at her, "It's not that hard," he said, "You just-"

"OI!" Shinichi yelled standing in front of the kitchen.

Chikage yelped and flung the wet rag that was soaked with the spilled coffee in the air. Dai poked his head around the corner. Shinichi sighed and put his fingers on his forehead, "The first invitation I give you guys…do I have to spell it out!?" the three adults were wide eyed, "Let's go! I'm already late because of Mouri!"

Yukiko brightened up so much that you'd think she turned into the sun. She opened her mouth, but Shinichi held up his hand, "Ground Rules:" he stated, "Mostly for you mom. No yelling "Shin-chan" at the top of your lungs," Yukiko sweat dropped, "And no showering me with kisses after the show…" he practically groaned.

Yukiko smiled, "Deal!" she said standing before jumping up and down giggling.

Shinichi face palmed, "I am totally going to regret this…" he muttered, "We needed to go…_yesterday_!" Shinichi yelled.

"Calm down, Shinichi," Yusaku said as he stood up, "The park is a two minute drive from here; five minutes since we're walking."

Shinichi sighed then looked at his mother and Chikage already fangirling. He face palmed, "I should've just left…" he said.

Dai actually felt bad for Shinichi. Dai went to leave, but Shinichi grabbed him by the collar and lifted him, "Shinichi-nii-chan!" Dai complained.

Shinichi smirked slightly and tossed Dai over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before walking outside with his dad, "Alright, let's go," Shinichi stated, "The Festival doesn't start for another two hours, but we have to get ready," Heiji opened his mouth, "And the reason you have to come with me is because this is how you get in for free. You wanna pay?"

Heiji shut his mouth, "Thought so," Shinichi stated, "Just stay with Saguru's parents. They come to most of the gigs and concerts."

"Shinichi-kun," Aoko took Dai and held him, "That's not how you hold him," she pouted.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but started walking, "Whatever," he stated.

* * *

That night, Shinichi and his band were setting up their instruments for their turn. The other bands had gone and now it was approaching their turn, "Oi, Shinichi!" Heiji called holding two cords, "Put these together, right?"

When Heiji didn't get an answer, he, Mitsuhiko, and Saguru turned to Shinichi, who was staring at the piece of paper Ran gave him, "Dude!" Heiji yelled.

Shinichi jumped out of his trance, "Huh?" he asked turning to them.

"What are you doing?" Heiji asked, "We go on in ten minutes!"

Shinichi shook his head, "Sorry," he said, "Mouri gave me this and told me to come find her when I figured out what it said."

Mitsuhiko tilted his head and took the paper, "Hmm?" he asked looking at it.

Shinichi watched as his eyes widened and a small smile come onto his face, "You figure it out?" Shinichi asked.

"Yep," Mitsuhiko said chuckling and giving Shinichi the paper.

Shinichi waited a few seconds, "Well?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you, Shinichi-kun," Mitsuhiko said smiling.

"Why the heck not!?" Shinichi yelled.

Mitsuhiko smirked, "Because it's something you have to figure out yoursel…crud!" Mitsuhiko ran back stage.

"Huh?" Saguru, Shinichi, and Heiji said, but then looked into the growing audience and went wide eyed, "Crud…" they spat in unison.

Walking up to the front of the stage, were Mitsuhiko's parents. Mitsuhiko held fistfuls of his hair, "This isn't happening…" he muttered, "This _can't_ be happening."

"Just flipping great," Heiji hissed, "Frist Mitsuhiko is almost killed by his so-called perfect girlfriend…now _this_!" his head fell into his hands.

Shinichi glared, "No," he said going across the stage towards the steps, "Keep setting up. We are doing this gig."

"But…my parents…" Mitsuhiko said shocked, "This will be the last gig our band ever does if they figure this out.

Shinichi smirked; his eyes flashing, "You obviously don't know my parents and Chikage," he descended the three steps, "Just get ready!"

Shinichi soon found his parents and Chikage, "Kaa-san!" he called.

The three adults and several teenagers turned, "Shin-ch-ichi," Yukiko said shaking her head, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"We've run into a small problem," Shinichi stated and pointed to Mitsuhiko's parents, "Mitsuhiko's parents."

Chikage tilted her head, "What's the problem?" she asked.

Heiji and the disguised Kaito glared at them, "They don't want Mitsuhiko to be in the band," he stated, "They don't want him being friends with us…" he turned to his dad, "They don't want him solving murders."

Yusaku got the point, "So…they don't want him to be himself," he stated.

"Nope," Shinichi stated easily, "I don't want to go into detail, but we _need_ to keep this band whole," he shot a glance at the tanned Heiji, "I'm going to make some changes to the songs…whether Mitsuhiko wants to do it or not…" he muttered the last part, "I need you guys to keep his parents off the stage until the first song is done. The song is a song Mitsuhiko wrote and about what his parents are doing to him."

"I can do that," Kaito smirked.

"Kaito…" Aoko groaned, "We'll handle it Shinichi-kun."

Yukiko smirked, "Go on," she said, "We've got this…"

Shinichi nodded and walked back to the stage. He went back stage, "Did you get rid of my parents?" Mitsuhiko asked hopeful.

"No," Shinichi stated, "We need to change the songs."

"What? Wait, now?" Heiji asked.

"New song order:" Shinichi stated, "Numb, Drunk On You, My Kinda Party, and Long Hot Summer."

Mitsuhiko froze as Shinichi took a keyboard from backstage, "_What_?!" he yelled, "No, no, no and _no_!"

"Mitsuhiko," Shinichi snapped, "This is your only chance to speak your mind to your parents," he set up the keyboard on stage before going back, "You have all the teens from the Parallel Universe, my parents, and Chikage there to keep your parents off the stage. That song was made for them hear, Mitsuhiko."

"No, no it wasn't!" Mitsuhiko yelled, "That was me just letting out my feelings!"

"About your parents," Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru said.

"I'll call Ma and Pa and tell them to help as well. Trust me, they were about to go over to your house last night to talk some sense into them," Saguru pulled out his phone, "They've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Mitsuhiko blinked, "But…they hardly know me…" he said.

"Don't matter," Saguru said putting his phone to his ear, "You're my friend, therefore, family," he walked away talking to his mom.

Mitsuhiko looked down and Heiji put and hand on his shoulder, "It's time to stop running," he stated.

"You're one to talk," Mitsuhiko muttered, but sighed, "Alright…"

Shinichi nodded and Saguru came back, "Your parents aren't getting anywhere near this stage," he smirked.

Mitsuhiko took a deep breath, "Okay," he said as he released the breath.

Everyone smiled. Shinichi walked up to a man and whispered something. The man showed confusion, but nodded and climbed the ladder beside him. Shinichi walked over to his friends, "Even if they don't approve, Mitsuhiko," Heiji stated, "They can't forcibly take you where you don't want to go. You can live by yourself if you want."

"Or with us," Saguru said, "I think Ma and Pa have been setting you up a room since I first told them about you three years ago…"

Mitsuhiko gave a soft smile at his friends, "Alright!" a voice yelled, "Now it's time for the band you all came to see! Give it up for Case Closed!"

"It's time," Shinichi stated.

**A/N Yes, I add drama! xD I loved all the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I OWN NOTHING!**


	14. Chapter 14

The entire stage went black, but the four boys knew where their stuff was. Shinichi walked carefully to the keyboard, Mitsuhiko to the mic after putting on his guitar, Heiji to his base, and Saguru to the drums. Lights appeared on Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru while Mitsuhiko was still left in the dark. Shinichi nodded to him and began to play the keyboard. He looked out to the audience and saw that everyone had strategically placed themselves around Mitsuhiko's parents. Just has Heiji, Mitsuhiko, and Saguru came in on their instruments, Shinichi saw Shiho walk up, but tried to stay hidden in the back. The lights came on above Mitsuhiko as he began singing. Mitsuhiko kept looking down at his parents as they began trying to push past people to get to the stage. Mitsuhiko grabbed the mic tightly before taking it off the stand and walking towards his where his parents were walking and sang to them, forgetting about playing the guitar for now, "Every step that I take is another mistake to you!" Yukiko and Yusaku stopped them from going any farther as the four teens began to sing the chorus just as they had practiced the first time.

Mitsuhiko's singing got more and more passionate as he sang his feelings to his parents, but they didn't seem to be listening, "'Cause everything that you thought I would be. Has fallen apart right in front of you," Mitsuhiko sang just as his parents pushed past Yusaku and Yukiko.

Yukiko had fire in her eyes. The one time she's allowed to see her son and his friends perform… Mitsuhiko continued to sing the last bit of the second verse just as Heiji, the disguised Kaito, Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko stopped them. The four on stage began singing the chorus again. Mitsuhiko was shaking slightly now, but not with worry, but anger. His parents weren't even listening to him. Heiji and Kaito about pounced on the two parents when they tossed Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko aside. Mitsuhiko continued to sing hoping, just hoping that his parents would listen to the words. But it looks like his hopes were going to be crushed as they sang the chorus again. Suddenly, his eyes widened when Shiho stood in front of the stairs to the stage with Conan and Dai at her side. Shiho had her arms crossed and a face that Mitsuhiko knew she only showed when she was going to be stubborn.

"You aren't allowed up there," Shiho stated just loud enough for the two parents to hear her.

"Move Miyano!" Mitsuhiko's father yelled and raised his arms to do as his done with all the others in his way.

Shiho quickly lifted her badge, "I'm on duty, Tsuburaya-san," she glared, "You force me to do anything and I'm authorized to arrest you for assaulting an officer."

The Tsuburayas' mouths dropped and Conan and Dai smirked, "You will listen to the chorus," Shiho growled, "Mitsuhiko-kun wrote this song because of you two!"

Having no other choice, the two parents listened the last chorus of the song. Their eyes narrowed, "Because of you two…Mitsuhiko-kun feels like he can't be himself," Shiho stated once the song was over, "Mitsuhiko-kun is an _excellent_ detective, he's a great guitar player and singer, and he has friends that'll look after him-maybe even die for him."

"Move," Tsuburaya-san said.

Shiho was about to yell, but Mitsuhiko cut her off, "Shiho-chan!" she looked up as Mitsuhiko walked down the three stairs, "I need to handle this…"

Shiho's eyes showed worry, "I'll be fine," Mitsuhiko said, "Help Shinichi-kun, Heiji-kun, and Saguru-kun set everything up for Saguru-kun's songs."

Shiho sighed, but did as Mitsuhiko asked. Conan and Dai, however, didn't leave Mitsuhiko's side, "We're leaving, Mitsuhiko," Mitsuhiko's mother stated.

"No," Mitsuhiko stated firmly.

"Excuse us?" Tsuburaya-san asked raising an eyebrow at his son.

"I said no," Mitsuhiko stated, "If you had bothered to listen to the song I just sung then you would understand. I'm not going to be who you want me to be!" he yelled, "I like solving murders, kidnappings, whatever may need solving. I like being friends with Shinichi-kun, Heiji-kun, and Saguru-kun. I like being in this band! I'm sick and tired of you pushing everything you want me to be…well, I'm not going to be what you want me to be! I'm not going to be a doctor, lawyer, teacher, or anything like that! I know every law in the book, I know all kinds of poisons, drugs, weapons trauma because I want to be a _detective_! I want to help people find peace!"

"Mitsuhiko!" his parents yelled in unison.

Mitsuhiko was shaking and he was glaring, "You can't control me anymore," he stated, "And you can't force me to go somewhere I don't want to go. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"You can't be serious, Mitsuhiko," his mother stated.

"I'm dead serious," Mitsuhiko said, "You want to move, fine, but I'm not going with you."

"Where would you even stay?" his father snapped.

"With us," Saguru's father came up and put a hand on Mitsuhiko's shoulder, "We even have a room set up. If you won't be the parents he needs, then we're happy to fill your position."

Mitsuhiko smiled at Saguru's parents then looked at his parents, "It's your choice," he stated, "You can let me be me or you can let me pack my stuff. I'm done being your puppet."

Mitsuhiko's parents were shaking before they turned and stomped away, "I'll take that as a pack my stuff," Mitsuhiko muttered.

"You are always welcome, Mitsuhiko," Saguru's mother said, "You can go get your stuff in the morning, but right now," she smiled and pointed to the stage, "Your friends need you."

Mitsuhiko smiled and nodded before hurrying back on stage. Shinichi smiled and handed Mitsuhiko his guitar. Saguru walked up to the mic, "Alright!" he said, "Had some technical difficulties, but now I believe it's time to start the summer!" cheers erupted in the audience.

Shinichi smirked at Mitsuhiko before heading over to the drums. Saguru nodded to Shinichi and he started playing the drums softly then Heiji and Mitsuhiko came in, "Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July. Sunset, riverside, four wheel drives. In a tail light circle. Roll down the windows, turn it on up. Pour a little crown in a dixie cup. Get the party started," Saguru sang his voice holding his heavy country accent.

All four of them then began to sing the chorus, "Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom. Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon. That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm. You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans. Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be. The best buzz I'm ever gonna find. Hey, I'm a little drunk on you. And high on summertime!"

It was then just Saguru singing, "If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9. Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine. On your tied up T-shirt. Every little kiss is drivin' me wild. Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire. Good god almighty!"

They all then began singing the chorus again. Heiji, Mitsuhiko, and Shinichi played a short instrumental before Saguru began singing again, "Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker. And when it gets a little bit hotter. We'll take it off on out in the water…" Shinichi echoed Saguru on water then played the drums a little louder as they all began to chorus once again.

They then ended the song when Saguru sang, "Yeah I'm a little drunk on you…" Mitsuhiko, Heiji, and Shinichi played the instruments for a few seconds before they faded out completely.

Loud cheers could be heard, mostly from guys, but there were some loud fangirls as well. Saguru looked at Mitsuhiko and he nodded. Saguru smiled and turned back around. Mitsuhiko instantly began playing his guitar with a soft drum and bass background from Heiji and Shinichi. Soon Heiji and Shinichi got louder, but softened with Mitsuhiko when Saguru started singing, "I worked all week. Cleaned up clean cut and clean shaved. I got the cover off the '68. I fire it up and let them horses sing. A little pretty thing. A little tan-legged Georgia dream. She's a rockin' them holey jeans. Baby what you got goin' on Saturday? You know words got it there's gonna be a party. Out of town about half a mile. Four wheel drives and big mud tires. Muscadine wine," as Saguru sang, Shinichi slowly got louder with Mitsuhiko and Heiji.

Saguru and Shinichi then began singing the chorus, "Oh baby you can find me. In the back of a jacked up tailgate. Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things. Get down in that Georgia clay. And I'll find peace. At the bottom of a real tall cold drink. I'm chillin' to some Skynyrd and some old Hank. Lets get this thing started. It's my kinda party!"

Mitsuhiko, Heiji, and Shinichi had a short instrumental before Saguru then began singing the next verse, but Mitsuhiko continued to play the guitar loud enough to be heard over Shinichi and Heiji, but not over Saguru's singing, "If you wanna drink. Go baby just do your thing. Give up your keys. Hell why drive when you can stay with me? And then after while we'll sneak away from the bonfire. Walk by the moonlight and down to the riverside. Gotcha sippin' on some moonshine. Baby if you're in the mood you can settle for a one night rodeo. You can be my tan-legged Juliet, I'll be your Redneck Romeo!"

Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru began singing the chorus this time while Mitsuhiko was going crazy on his guitar. He seemed to be smiling as he played and the other three couldn't help but smile as well. They all four sang the chorus one last time while Mitsuhiko played with Heiji and Shinichi. Mitsuhiko was nervous about this song because it had so many guitar solos, but now he could care less. Saguru laughed happily as he watched his friend on the guitar. Soon all three instruments faded out and the song was over. Very loud cheers erupted and Mitsuhiko waved his hands and stretched his fingers a little. He looked backstage and saw Shiho smiling and clapping. Mitsuhiko smiled. Saguru walked up to the mic, "We have one more song for ya'll!" he said, "And I think ya'll are gonna like it!"

Cheers erupted again and Mitsuhiko, Heiji, and Saguru began playing and Saguru began singing, "I can't sleep. Ain't no sleep a'coming. I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you. I'm in deep. Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we're gonna do. Over at the lake and down by the river. You can feel it start to rise. Wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are. 'Cause I need you by my side…"

Saguru smirked slightly and all four of them began singing the chorus, "It's gonna be a long, hot summer!" cheers from the crowd erupted at that line, "We should be together. With your feet up on the dashboard now. Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound. And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out. When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down…"

Saguru softened his singing slightly as he sang the second verse, "I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time. I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile. One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi. And that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight…"

The whole band then began to sing the chorus again. Heiji, Mitsuhiko, and Shinichi continued to play their instruments loudly, but not over Saguru's singing, "The only place that I wanna be is where you are. 'Cause any more than a heartbeat away is just too far!" Saguru sang after the chorus, but then instantly sang the chorus again with his friends.

"I swear it's like you're waiting for the sun to go down. Waiting on the sun to go down…Hey, yeah…Oh, I'm loving thinking 'bout you. I can't sleep, I'm just lying here thinkin' 'bout you…" everything soon faded out as the song ended.

The entire park was erupted into cheers, "Well, that's all we have for ya'll," Saguru said as Mitsuhiko and Heiji took off their instruments and Shinichi stood up from the drums, "Enjoy your summer!" Saguru finished saying before waving and following his friends backstage.

"You were great," Shiho said then turned to leave, "I have to get back to work now. Somebody has to make sure Mitsuhiko's curse doesn't cause havoc," she smirked.

"Oi…" Mitsuhiko said deadpanned, "It's not like I plan those things!"

Shiho chuckled smiling, "I'll see you later," she said to them.

"Man those lights were hot…" Heiji stated wiping his forehead with the back of his hand then wiped that on his pants.

Everyone nodded, "I better go find my parents," Shinichi said, "Make sure they haven't embarrassed the heck out of me yet…"

Shinichi left with his hands in his pockets. Mitsuhiko smirked, "He's going to try and figure out Mouri-san's note," he stated.

"You don't have to be a detective to figure that one out, Mitsuhiko," Heiji stated, "What _did_ the note say?"

Mitsuhiko chuckled, "It's a confession," he stated.

"A…_what_?!" Heiji yelled, "Mouri and…wow…didn't see that coming."

"Really?" Saguru asked, "You didn't notice that their yelling starts when either one is flirting with someone else?"

"Err…" Heiji said nervously, "I have other things on my mind…"

Saguru and Mitsuhiko smiled sadly, "You know…" Saguru said, "If you told my parents-"

"No," Heiji stated then glared, "You haven't, have you?"

"No," Saguru put his hands up, "Just about Mitsuhiko."

Heiji sighed and looked at his watched, "I'm going to call Satou-san and see how they are," he said and walked away.

Saguru and Mitsuhiko sighed, "I think that's the one thing Heiji-kun and his parallel-self have in common besides their personality," Mitsuhiko stated.

"Yep," Saguru stated, "They're both overprotective if what the parallel Toyama-chan said is true."

"I just hope Heiji-kun knows what he's doing…" Mitsuhiko whispered.

Saguru nodded in agreement.

**A/N I don't own any songs used or Detective Conan! Mitsuhiko grew a backbone! 'Bout time! xD Please review! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Shinichi sat in a dressing room trying to figure out the note his Ran gave him. He was muttering things, "It's probably something stupid," he stated, "But I'll never know if I can't figure out this stupid thing!"

A knock sounded on the door, "Yes?" Shinichi called still looking at the note.

Shinichi heard the door open, "Kudou-san," Shinichi froze when he didn't recognize the voice.

He turned and saw a man about in his late 40s, "Can I help you?" Shinichi asked setting the paper down.

The man smiled, "I sure hope so," he said, "I'm from the Avex Music Publishing branch of the Avex Group," Shinichi's eyes widened.

"…no way…" Shinichi stated.

The man laughed, "You're not the first to give me that reaction," he said, "I really enjoyed your band tonight."

Shinichi gulped, "Um, thank you," he said.

The man smiled, "We've actually had our eyes on you and your friends for quite some time, Kudou-san," something about the way the man said that made Shinichi feel uneasy, "We'd like to meet with you."

Shinichi's mouth ran dry, "Ah…I'll give you our mangers' numbers," he said; something about this man wasn't setting right with him, "You can discuss it with them."

"Sounds reasonable," the man said smiling, "And of course I'll have to meet with your parents as well."

Shinichi froze from reaching for a piece of paper and pen, "Something wrong, Kudou-san?" the man asked.

Shinichi took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, it's nothing," he stated and started writing down Ayumi and Genta's numbers, "Here," he handed the numbers to him.

The man nodded, "I'll call sometime this weekend," he then left.

Shinichi released a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Hope I don't regret not giving him Ayumi and Genta's numbers," he said, "But there were many things wrong with this picture," he picked up the note again, "He didn't give his name just that he worked for the third most popular record label in Japan. And anyone who's listened to our songs should know that most of us have family troubles. I mean just listen to Numb…" Shinichi trailed off as he looked at the note, "Wait a second…" he grabbed the pen and began writing things on the note.

His eyes widened, "Oi, Shinichi," Heiji said, "Are we good to go or-are you okay?"

"No…" Shinichi stated then stood up, "I gotta go."

Shinichi walked right past Heiji, "Oi!" Heiji yelled, "Where are you going?!"

"To find Mouri!" Shinichi yelled anger seeping into his voice.

Heiji blinked, "I guess we're free to go," he said and walked away.

* * *

Shinichi was practically running to the Mouris residence. When he reached the house he opened the door to the house part knowing her parents wouldn't be there. Ran jumped before glaring, "What the heck, Kudou!?" she yelled.

"That should be my line!" Shinichi yelled and held up the note, "What the heck, Mouri?!"

"You actually decoded that?" Ran asked deadpanned.

"Of course I did!" Shinichi yelled closing the door, "I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled me…" Ran said.

"Why would you say this?" Shinichi tried to keep his voice from yelling.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ran asked raising an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't stupid."

Shinichi blew up in anger again, "If you've been in love with me since middle school then why the heck were you flirting and dating other boys and wearing stuff that your father would murder you for wearing?!"

Ran stood up, "You started it!" she yelled, "You started that stupid band so you could have girls flock to you!"

"Barou!" Shinichi yelled, "We didn't start Case Closed for the girls!"

"Then why did you?!" Ran yelled.

Shinichi shut up and looked down, "I can't tell you…" he said in a normal tone.

"And why the heck not?!" Ran yelled.

"Because we promised Heiji we wouldn't say," Shinichi stated looking at her.

Ran blinked, "Hattori?" she asked more calm now, "He's the reason?"

"Most of it, yeah," Shinichi said, "It wasn't to get girls, it wasn't to get fame, it was just to help Heiji."

Ran was quiet, "I…dressed like that because I was trying to get your attention," she whispered, "You were always so distracted and angry. And you would flirt with every girl you came in contact with…"

"Baka," Shinichi said and grabbed Ran by the wrist and pulled her into a hug, "You already had my attention. You were the only person able to beat the crud out of me," Ran chuckled softly.

"You still remembered the code we made before Kuroba moved in?" Ran asked.

"Duh," Shinichi said pulling her away, "Those were some of the better moments of my childhood."

Ran snorted, "You do know that Kuroba was just trying to be like you, right?" she asked.

Shinichi sighed, "Yeah," he said, "He told me a few days ago."

"Told you that you were stupid," Ran smirked.

"Oh shut up," Shinichi stated and took the opportunity to kiss her.

* * *

Heiji walked into his house with Sonoko asleep on his shoulder and sitting on his right arm while he carried the sleeping Akako in her car seat, but acted more of a carrier since he couldn't drive let alone afford a car. Heiji yawned as he walked towards the girls' shared room. Sonoko shifted in her sleep as Heiji entered the room. He set Akako's carrier down on the floor then walked over to Sonoko's bed. He pulled the covers slightly before setting his sister on her bed. Sonoko instantly snuggled into her pillow and Heiji covered her up with the blanket. Heiji suddenly heard quiet whimpering, "Shh, shh," Heiji said quietly and taking Akako out of her carrier, "Shh, you're okay," he whispered, "You're okay."

Akako quieted and looked at Heiji with tear filled purple-red eyes. Heiji smiled gently and sat down in the rocking chair in the room and tried to rock the three month old back to sleep. Akako reached her hand up slightly and Heiji smiled. He let his littlest sister hold his finger. Akako gripped the finger tightly and slowly closed her eyes again. This was something Heiji worried about with Akako. She could never sleep without holding onto him. He sighed and just continued to rock slowly so not to wake Sonoko. Finally, when he himself was about to fall asleep in the chair, he stood up and placed Akako in her crib. He pulled his finger away and was relieved when she remained asleep. Heiji yawned as he walked out of the room. He was about to go into his room, when the front door opened. Heiji turned in shock before glaring. All sleep disappeared from his face. He quickly locked the door to Sonoko and Akako's room, "Why are you here," Heiji hissed.

"It's my house," Heizo stated.

Heiji glared, "You're drunk," he stated, "Get out."

"I'm not drunk!" Heizo yelled.

"Then when's my birthday?" Heiji asked.

Heiji growled lowly when Heizo was silent for a while, "June 3rd," Heizo stated finally.

"That was mom's birthday!" Heiji hissed quietly, "Mine is July 17th. Now get out!"

"You are not the boss of me," Heizo stated, "It's my house-"

"If it was your house then Sonoko, Akako, and I would be on the streets!" Heiji's voice was getting louder, "You don't pay the mortgage. I do!"

"You can't afford to do that," Heizo stated.

"I can and I do," Heiji stated, "Ever since I was ten and mom died, I've had to raise Sonoko for _seven years_. She called me Otou-san up until she was five! I'm expecting Akako to do the same thing. You do nothing! You do absolutely noth-" Heiji was cut off when a fist made contact with his face, "Ah…" he held his cheek.

"Know your place, Heiji," Heiji glared.

"I know my place," Heiji stood up, "My place is protecting my sisters from you. Now get out!"

Heiji's answer was a punch to the stomach. Heiji doubled over onto the floor and coughed up a little blood, "This is my house," Heizo stated.

Heiji was breathing heavily, but he wiped the blood from his mouth, "This hasn't been your house for seven years," Heiji hissed, "Now get your drunk butt…out of my house!" Heiji managed to push his drunk father out the front door and lock it.

He ignored his father's yells and just slid down the door holding his stomach. He coughed once more before standing up slowly. Heizo was gone by now. Heiji made it to his sisters' room, but had to lean against the door, "Ugh…" he muttered before unlocking the door and opening it slightly.

He sighed with relief when they were both still sleeping soundly. He closed the door back softly before struggling to go across the hall to his own room. He made it to his room and closed the door before promptly falling to the carpeted floor, "Dang it…" he muttered, "He never holds back when he's drunk," he coughed again.

Heiji stood up slowly and made his way to his bed where he promptly fell onto the mattress and let unconsciousness consume him.

* * *

Kazuha's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. Something was wrong. She jumped when she felt something moving, "Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked sleepily and sitting up.

"Ran-chan," she said, "Gomen…I just suddenly had a horrible feeling."

"Are you okay?" Ran asked.

"What's going on?" Aoko asked sitting up sleepily.

"Nothing," Kazuha said getting out of bed, "I'm just going to go get some water."

Ran and Aoko nodded before lying back down to sleep. Kazuha walked out to the hallway quietly. Instead of turning towards the stairs to get the water she said she was going to get, she walked towards a room quietly. She opened a door as quietly as she could. She peeked into the room and saw Heiji, Kaito, and Conan sound asleep. Kazuha bit her lip before closing the door softly, "But if it wasn't Heiji then…what was it?" she wondered.

**A/N I did say there was child abuse in this story, right? Well, you got some RanxShinichi fluff and…child abuse stuff. The child abuse gets worse….wait for it. I own NOTHING! Please R&R! Please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Dai walked out of his and Shinichi's room yawning. Shinichi was still passed out on his bed. Dai smiled slightly before closing the door. He turned to go to the kitchen, but about jumped out of his skin when Conan was behind him, "What the…" Dai whispered, "Don't do that!"

"We need to talk," Conan stated.

Dai blinked, but followed Conan into the library. Conan closed the door so they were alone, "What's wrong?" Dai asked.

Conan sighed, "I think my parallel-self know about us," Dai stiffened, "But, he may not be completely sure about The Organization."

"But…how…" Dai trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Conan stated, "What does matter is that…I'm going to be harder to trick if I'm positive on something."

Dai nodded, "This…would explain why he won't let me walk anywhere…" his face lit up, "He's doing it on purpose. Possible silent revenge."

Conan nodded, "I'll wake Hattori and Kuroba," he said, "You get my dad. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

Dai sighed, but nodded. The two shrunken teens left the library.

* * *

Mitsuhiko opened his eyes slowly and looked at his clock before going wide eyed, "Crud…" Mitsuhiko sat up and threw the blanket off him, "I overslept!"

Mitsuhiko then noticed that he wasn't in his room, "Eh?" suddenly last night came flooding back to him, "Oh…" Mitsuhiko let out a yawn before calmly standing up and walking out.

He went down the hall of the Hakuba household and found both of Saguru's parents at the table, "Oh, Mitsuhiko," Hakuba-chan said surprised, "We weren't expecting you and Saguru up for a few more hours."

Mitsuhiko smiled nervously, "Force of habit," he said walking over to the coffee pot, "After gigs and concerts, I still have to be up with Okaa-sama and Otou-sama or they'd start asking questions that I didn't want to answer," he fixed him a cup of coffee and blew on it slightly before taking a sip.

"You can go back to sleep, Mitsuhiko," Hakuba-san said, "We weren't planning to get your stuff till this afternoon."

Mitsuhiko smiled, "Thanks, but once I'm up I can't go back to sleep," he said, "But I'll keep this in mind for next time."

Saguru's parents smiled, "Your sister called you," Mitsuhiko's head perked up, "She said for you to call her back when you woke up."

Mitsuhiko nodded and took his phone from Saguru's mother, "Arigato, Elizabeth-san," he said and flipped his phone open and walked back to his room with his mug of coffee.

Mitsuhiko waited with his phone pressed to his ear for a few seconds, "Asami-nee-san?" he asked smiling.

"Mitsuhiko-kun!" Asami said happily, "You actually did it. You stood up to Okaa-sama and Otou-sama?"

"Yeah…" Mitsuhiko said softly, "Yeah," he said laughing slightly, "I did."

"I so proud of you!" Asami said, "I was out of the house before I did that, but apparently I was more respectful than you were. They called me at almost 10:30 last night. They were lucky I didn't have to work today."

Mitsuhiko chuckled, "Sorry Asami-nee-san," he said, "They just happened to be at the Summer Festival where we were playing."

"Ah…" Asami said, "So that's what triggered it."

"And…a few other things," Mitsuhiko said thinking of Hana trying to kill him.

"Hmm? What's that?" Asami asked.

Mitsuhiko shook his head, "Nothing," he said, "Just many disagreements."

Asami hummed as if smirking, "Was Shiho-chan one of them?" Mitsuhiko blushed.

"Asami-nee-san…" he whined childishly.

Asami giggled on the other end, "So, you're staying with your friend…Hakuba-kun right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mitsuhiko said, "Saguru-kun's parents have, apparently, had a room set up for me for three years."

Asami hummed as if smiling, "You have amazing friends, Mitsuhiko-kun," she said, "Better than any of mine, that's for sure."

"Asami-nee-san…" Mitsuhiko said softly.

Asami laughed softly, "Well, I'm going to let you go," she said, "You did good Mitsuhiko-kun."

Mitsuhiko smiled, "Thanks," he said, "Bye Asami-nee-san."

"Bye bye," Asami hung up and Mitsuhiko quickly followed suit.

He set his phone on the side table and took his coffee again and took slow slips. He looked around the room and found a bookshelf. He walked over and went wide before smiling. It was full of all the mystery novels he's wanted to read, but couldn't buy or read them because then his parents would get suspicious. Mitsuhiko took a book from the shelf smiling before returning to his bed. He set his coffee on the side table and leaned against the headboard and opened the book carefully. Unknown to him, Elizabeth and Daichi were checking on him. They smiled when they saw that he was smiling happily.

* * *

Shinichi groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head to try and drain out the loud banging, "Go away…" he yelled whining slightly, "Sleeping…"

"Shinichi-kun!" Chikage yelled, "It's well past noon! Get up!"

Shinichi groaned, but pulled himself up making the pillow land in his lap, "Fine…" he whined, "I'm up!"

Shinichi went to lay back down and go back to sleep, but loud banging made him glare at the door, "I'm not falling for that again, Shinichi-kun!" Chikage yelled, "You need to get outside this door!"

"Fine!" Shinichi yelled and actually got out of bed this time, "I'm up already!"

Shinichi walked out the door, but blinked when he came face to face with Kaito, "Huh?" he asked, "Where'd Chikage go?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, "She's been at the store with Yukiko-san for two hours," he stated dragging him towards the library, "But we got tired of waiting for you."

Shinichi's eyes narrow, "What?" he asked then shook his head, "Hold on! I know I heard Chikage!"

"Voice changing magic," Kaito said in his mother's voice.

"Uh…" Shinichi said, but yelped when Kaito yanked him into the library and closed the door.

Shinichi rubbed his wrist, "Someone's cranky," he stated, "Is it even passed noon?"

"No, just passed nine," Yusaku stated.

Shinichi groaned, "No wonder I'm tired…" he complained.

"Shut up and sit down," Yusaku stated.

Shinichi blinked at his father before noticing that Dai, Conan, and Heiji were also here, "Uh…what's going on?" he asked.

Dai sighed, "You know…don't you, Nii-san," he said.

Realization flashed in Shinichi's eyes, "Oh this," he stated, "Yeah. You guys didn't exactly close the door when you were talking about Mitsuhiko being killed."

Everyone face palmed and Shinichi smirked slightly, "Don't need to be a detective to figure that out," he stated.

"Shinichi, this is serious," Yusaku said.

"Uh…duh," Shinichi stated, "Why do you think I haven't said anything and act like I don't know?"

Conan stood up and walked over to his parallel-self, "You don't get how serious this is," he stated, "Anyone who has come in contact with anyone who knows about anything connected to these people could be killed. That means Ran."

Shinichi went wide eyed, "Now do you understand?" Heiji asked, "This is why I don't stay mad at Kazuha for following me on cases. As long as she's with me, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Aoko is in just as much danger as my mother if I'm found out," Kaito stated.

"You were also a target in the murder attempt, Nii-san," Dai stated, "They were going to kill you to try and get me to come out."

"Okay, I get it," Shinichi said holding his hands up, "I won't let anything slip, okay?"

"I guess that's the best we can do," Yusaku said sighing.

"Well next time close the door," Shinichi said deadpanned.

"Shut up," Heiji snapped, "We practically pulled an all-night-er trying to save your friend."

"And in the end it was KID who…wait a second…" Shinichi looked at Kaito.

"One word to Aoko and I'll kill you myself," Kaito stated.

Shinichi and Dai sweat dropped.

* * *

Heiji opened his eyes and coughed once, "Ugh…" he sat up and held his head.

Suddenly, his door opened, "Nii-san," Heiji turned at Sonoko's voice, "Akako's up."

Heiji then heard the crying, "I'm coming," his voice sounded horse, "Ugh," he coughed again, "On second thought, Sonoko I need you get Akako and feed her. I'll fix the bottle, okay?"

"Okay…" Sonoko said softly.

Heiji stood up and instantly held his stomach, "Ouch," he muttered before walking out of his room and into the kitchen.

Heiji slowly fixed the bottle. Sonoko soon came in with a whimpering Akako, "I don't think she likes me Nii-san," Sonoko said.

"She likes you Sonoko," Heiji said softly, "She just feels safe when I hold her. You have to show her that she can be safe with you too."

"Safe?" Sonoko asked then gulped, "He was here?"

Akako whimpered loudly and squirmed in Sonoko's arms, "Sonoko," Heiji said closing the bottle and walking over to her, "Babies can feel when you're frightened. Yes, he was here last night, but I took care of him," he quickly turned his face away to cough, "You don't have to be afraid."

Sonoko still showed fear in her eyes and Heiji sighed, "Come sit down," he said.

Sonoko sat down with difficulty while holding Akako. Heiji handed Sonoko the bottle, "Feed her while I go and see if we have any cold medicine," Heiji stated.

"Okay," Sonoko said softly.

Heiji bent down to Sonoko, "I won't let him hurt you or Akako, Sonoko," he whispered then smirked slightly and held up the charm, "And neither will Princess Kazuha."

Sonoko smiled now and all fear was gone from her eyes. Heiji smiled. That was the point of the story. To help her fight her fear. Heiji stood up, "Watch Akako for a few seconds," he said and then walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Ne, Shinichi-kun," Shinichi looked up at Aoko, "What am I like in this Universe?" Shinichi and Kaito blinked.

"What brought this up?" Shinichi asked.

Aoko shrugged, "Mouri-chan has met herself in this Universe, I was just curious," she said.

"Ah-hmm," Shinichi stated, "You're kinda hard to explain," Aoko blinked, "I hardly see you or Toyama so I really don't know. All I know is that you're both friends with Mouri."

"Oh," Aoko said, "Are we…like Mouri-chan in this Universe?"

"Kinda," Shinichi stated then pointed to Kazuha, "I believe you act the way you do in this Universe because of anger."

"Anger?" Kazuha asked, "Anger from what?"

"I don't know," Shinichi said quickly, "Mouri should be over today so she may have more answers for you two if you want them," he looked at Aoko, "But from what I see of you in this Universe, you're upset about something."

"Upset?" Aoko tilted her head.

Shinichi nodded, "I really don't know," he stated, "All I know is that she left after her mom died then came back at the start of our second year of high school. That's all I know…wait…Nakamori also flirts with every boy she comes in contact with."

Aoko's eyes widened and Kaito stabbed a piece of steak with his chopstick. Aoko looked at Kaito, "What?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing…" Aoko stated looking at her food.

**A/N Not much to say except I own NOTHING!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Good news for you," Shinichi said to Aoko and hanging up his cell phone, "Nakamori invited herself over."

Dai blinked in shock. Kaito opened his mouth, "And yes Mouri told her about you guys," Shinichi stated, "I think she told Toyama too."

Aoko smiled happily, "When are they going to be here?" she asked.

"Probably about two minutes," Shinichi stated.

"Is she just as bad or worse than the Ran-san of this Universe?" Heiji asked.

"Eh…" Shinichi said, but then turned when the door opened, "They're here."

"They don't knock?" Conan asked Dai.

"Nope," Dai stated.

"Kudou!"

Shinichi sighed, "Still as perky as ever," he stated sarcastically as his Ran and Aoko walked into the living room.

"Oh shut up!" the parallel versions of Ran and Aoko yelled.

"Well…that's…" Heiji looked at Aoko beside Kaito and the Aoko in the entrance way of the living room, "Different…"

Parallel Aoko was definitely different from the normal Aoko everyone was used to seeing. Her blue eyes were rimmed in a black cat eyeliner, making her angry scowl even scarier. Unlike the Aoko of their Universe, this Aoko wore dark, nearly black, skinny jeans that hung low on her hips, and a tight form fitting navy blue shirt with long sleeves and red stud decals on the shoulders that were nearly hidden by a thin lace vest that tied across her bosom and ended right below her waist. She had a red bandanna tied in her long brown hair, causing a bit of her bangs to fall into her eyes if she didn't pay attention, along with a bright pink lightning bolt necklace, and fabric gladiator sandals to top it all off. After seeing the Universe's Ran, the gang didn't know what else they expected. However, none of them were surprised all that much when they heard a sigh then, "Aw man. She doesn't have a skirt to flip," followed by a screech of "Bakatio!"

Had anyone bothered to look, they would have seen their Aoko with a mop in hand, steaming mad. Kaito looked at his Aoko, "What?" he asked.

Aoko promptly hit her childhood friend in the head with the mop he missed in her hand, "OW!" Kaito yelled, "Ahoko!"

Kaito turned forward only to come face to face with Parallel Aoko, "Gah!" he yelled and would've flipped the couch over it wasn't full of people, "What the heck!?"

Kaito saw anger appear in Parallel Aoko's eyes, "Aoko-" Parallel Ran winced when her friend slapped Kaito, "Ooo."

"Ow!" Kaito yelled holding his cheek, "What did I do?! I just met you!"

Dai was shocked, "Why'd you hit Kaito?" Aoko asked, "Was it the perverted comment?"

Parallel Aoko turned to her parallel-self, "You're an idiot if you haven't figured it out yet," she stated.

Kaito went wide eyed while holding his cheek, "I'm not stupid!" Aoko yelled standing up.

"Oh really?" Parallel Aoko crossed her arms, "Then you should know."

Aoko blinked, "Know what?" she asked.

Shinichi seemed to know where this was going, "Nakamori-"

Kaito covered his best friend's parallel-self's mouth when she opened it. Aoko blinked, "Kaito?" she asked

Kaito was about to try and save his butt, but Parallel Aoko knocked him off his feet, "Whoa!" he yelled falling to the floor, "Ow…"

Conan, Heiji, and Dai were worried now. If their deductions were correct then this Aoko was about to-"Kuroba Toichi was Kaitou KID," Parallel Aoko hissed at her parallel-self.

Kaito's entire body was frozen on the floor, "Wh-what?" Aoko asked shakily.

"I figured it out when I got back," the not-so-childish Aoko hissed at Kaito, "It was because of your father that mine ignored me!"

"I'm not your Kaito!" Kaito yelled.

"I don't care!" Parallel Aoko yelled, tears starting to show, "Kuroba disappears the day after I figured it out," Dai went wide eyed, "And he was so busy with his stupid mystery stuff that he probably didn't even know who I was!"

Dai opened his mouth, but Conan quickly covered it, "Don't you dare," Conan hissed lowly.

"B-but…" everyone turned to Aoko, "Toichi-san is dead in our Universe, but KID is…" Aoko looked at Kaito.

"Aoko…" Kaito said slowly.

Aoko backed away before running out of the house, "Aoko!" Kaito went to run after Aoko, but Shinichi stopped him, "Let me go!"

Heiji slapped his hat on his head, "At least wear that you idiot," they both hissed.

Kaito broke away from Shinichi before running out of the house. Everyone was shocked when Parallel Ran slapped her friend, "What?!" Aoko yelled.

"Did you really have to do that?!" Parallel Ran yelled.

"She was bound to figure it out sooner or later!?" Aoko yelled.

Conan dragged Dai away without anyone noticing; they were all on the Parallel Ran and Aoko fight. Conan took off his bowtie and gave it to Dai, "What?" Dai asked confused.

Conan grabbed the house phone and went into the bathroom, "You're going to call Shinichi," Conan stated, "And you are going to tell him to say that Nakamori-chan is there and you are going to talk to her."

"…what?" Dai asked shocked.

"Kuroba is going to be in deep water with his half of the Organization now that Nakamori-chan knows," Conan hissed, "You have to calm your Nakamori-chan down or she's going to tell the whole dang world and where is that going to leave you?"

Dai gave a look of panic before quickly setting the bowtie and taking the phone. Conan hummed nodding. Dai waited a few minutes, "Hello?" he heard Shinichi answer; he also heard the two girls fighting loudly in the background.

"Nii-san," Dai said without the voice changer, "I need to talk to Nakamori-chan; calm her down a bit. Think you can pull Yukiko's genes out?"

"Funny," Shinichi stated sarcastically, "Give me a second…"

Dai waited a few seconds, "Sorry, can't talk right now, Kuroba," Dai smiled when the girls stopped fighting, "Mouri and Nakamori are here," a few seconds passed, "Hmm? Sure, whatever. Nakamori, Kuroba wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him!" Dai sweat dropped at Aoko's answer.

"Are you kidding me?!" Heiji yelled, "You probably just ruined our Kuroba's life. Talk ta your stupid Kuroba!"

"Fine!" Aoko yelled, "What?!" Dai pulled the phone away from his ear slightly.

"Eh…" Dai said into the voice changer, "So you did figure it out."

"That your dad ruined my life and you don't care?" Aoko asked, "No duh!"

Dai winced, "Nakamori-chan-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Aoko yelled.

"Then how about my point of view!" Dai yelled quickly.

"What?" Aoko asked.

Dai sighed, "Nakamori-chan, I know I ignored you when you came back and I'm sorry," he said, "But…it wasn't just some normal cases I was working on."

"Oh?"

"My father was murdered, Nakamori-chan," Dai said, "It wasn't a magic accident. I was trying to find the people who killed him. I know he was KID and I'm not saying I approve of what he did, but he was my father, Nakamori-chan. He didn't deserve to be murdered; even if he was a thief."

Dai heard a hiccup on the other end, "Nakamori-chan?" he asked.

"Why'd you disappear then?" Aoko asked; tears were obviously flowing down her cheeks.

"…that was against my control," Dai said closing his eyes, "While searching for the people who killed my father and Jii, I…got pulled rather forcibly into something. I can't tell you what it is; Nii-san doesn't even know," he wanted her to try and understand, "I remember our childhood very clearly Nakamori-chan. I care about you and I don't want you involved," Aoko hiccupped again, "Nakamori-chan, I know I've hurt you, but…can you forgive me?"

"…maybe…" Aoko said.

Dai smiled, "Close enough," he said, "I have to go, but can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go back to being the real you," Dai pleaded, "Stop being the girl you became because of your sadness."

"…okay…" Aoko said.

"Good, ja ne," Dai said.

"Ja ne," Aoko said softly.

Dai hung up and blushed when he saw Conan smirking, "Shut up," he said, "You slapped Mouri-chan," Conan blushed and Dai laughed.

* * *

Kaito was breathing heavily as he looked around frantically, "Dang it," he muttered, "We don't live in Tokyo in our Universe. Where would she…" Kaito finally realized the _only_ place she could go and took off running.

He soon arrived at the park that held the festival last night. He looked around and saw Aoko leaning against a tree, panting; just like he was, "Aoko!" he ignored his shortness of breath, however and ran towards her.

Aoko turned and went wide eyed. She went to run, but Kaito grabbed her arm, "Let me go!" Aoko yelled.

"Wait…" Kaito panted, "Just…let me explain…"

"Explain what?!" Aoko yelled, "You…you…" tears appeared in Aoko's eyes.

"Aoko…please…" Kaito pleaded, "Please…"

Aoko looked at Kaito with teary eyes, "One chance," she stated.

Kaito sighed with relief. They both sat in the grass under the tree, but Aoko stayed a little ways away from him. Kaito sighed, "Aoko…" he said, "I…" Kaito bit his lip, "I'm going to tell you a story."

Aoko raised an eyebrow, "18 years ago is when Kaitou KID first appeared, right?" Aoko nodded slowly, "And that's also when the thief, The Phantom Lady disappeared, right?"

"Where are you going with this Kaito?" Aoko asked firmly.

"Kaitou KID is my dad, Aoko," Kaito said, "And…The Phantom Lady is mom," Aoko's eyes widened like saucers, "They both didn't want me to know about their thieving, but dad continued to do it as a hobby, that I'm not entirely sure on up until a certain point…"

"What do you mean?" Aoko asked.

Kaito bit his lip, "Aoko, I…I can't tell you everything…" Aoko glared.

"And why not!" Aoko yelled, "Know what just forget it, Kaito!" she stood up to leave, but Kaito grabbed her hand.

"Aoko!" Kaito stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "I don't want you killed!"

Aoko blinked in shock, "If…if you know…" Kaito hid his face with Heiji's hat, "If you know about them…they will kill you."

"Them?" Aoko whispered scared.

"The people who killed my dad," Aoko went wide eyed, "The people who killed my dad and Jii of this Universe, the people who the detective me of this Universe and Kudou Shinichi of our Universe want to find. They're all connected, Aoko. If you know…if you know…they will kill you."

Aoko was shaking, "This is why I never wanted you to know," Kaito whispered, "I knew you'd hate me because I _can't_ explain to you why I became KID. You're my best friend, Aoko," Kaito looked at Aoko, "I _can't_ lose you like I did my dad."

"Kaito…" Aoko whispered, "Won't you be killed like Toichi-san if they…" Aoko trailed off when Kaito looked at her with sad eyes, "They have tried to kill you…" Aoko whispered horrified, "Kaito, getting killed will not bring vengeance for Toichi-san's death-"

"I know," Kaito stated, "It's not just because of dad's death."

"What?" Aoko asked.

"These people will kill anyone who gets in the way of their goal," Kaito whispered, "Innocent people, Aoko."

"Y-you…" Aoko trailed off.

Kaito hugged Aoko, "As soon as this is all over," he whispered, "I promise, I promise I'll tell you everything. Just please trust me Aoko. I'm trying to keep everyone safe; including your dad."

Aoko began to cry into Kaito and Kaito just held her tightly.

**A/N I got no reviews last time :(**** Oh well, maybe this chapter will cause a review flood. I own nothing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kaito walked out of Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko's shared room and sighed with relief. Aoko had cried herself to sleep a little while ago. Kaito turned and about jumped out of his skin when Ran was standing there shyly, "Ran?" Kaito relaxed when he saw it was his Universe's Ran.

Ran rubbed her arm nervously, "You…you know where Shinichi is, right?" she asked looking at him, "My…Shinichi…"

Kaito sighed, "Yes, I know where he is," he said, "But I can't tell you."

Ran gripped her arm and Kaito sighed, "But I will say this," Ran looked at him, "He's fine and he's closer than you think."

"He doesn't…um…" Ran looked at the ground.

Kaito smirked slightly, "No," he said, "He doesn't help me steal things. Up until we found out we have the same enemy, he would try to arrest me. Now we have a neutral ground. He doesn't help, but he doesn't try to stop me."

Ran still looked upset and Kaito sighed, "Listen," he said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Aoko. The reason Kudou isn't telling you anything is because if he did…you could be killed," Ran looked at Kaito in shock, "He's protecting you by not telling you anything. He cares a lot for you, Ran," Kaito walked towards the stairs, "He would rather see you hurt than dead even though seeing you hurt hurts him as well," with that said, Kaito left Ran to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kazuha was still a little upset by what she felt last night, "Oi, you okay?" Shinichi asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Kazuha asked coming out of her trance.

"You seem out of it," Shinichi stated, "Should I get tan-boy?"

"Ah-no," Kazuha said, "I'm fine."

Shinichi gave her a look that said 'yeah right, but whatever'. He shrugged and walk towards where Heiji, Kaito, and Conan were, "What's got you guys all grouped together?" he asked.

"We've been here for almost a week," Heiji stated.

"Yeah, so?" Shinichi asked.

"We have to get back," Kaito stated, "Having Universes together can't be good for long."

"I threw my phone before we were transported here," Conan stated, "She'll probably kill me later, but I was desperate."

"Haibara?" Heiji asked and Conan nodded.

"If anyone can figure out the machine that brought us here, it's Haibara," Conan stated.

"This probably explains why it's taking so long," Kaito stated, "She probably can't get close to the machine without causing suspicion on herself."

"What are you three talking about?" Shinichi asked.

"Nothing," Conan said, "Just a friend of ours that can hopefully figure out the machine that brought us here."

Shinichi hummed then looked at his watch, "I better call the others and figure out where we're doing practices now," he stated and walked away.

Heiji rubbed his head before blinking, "Give me my hat back," he snatched his hat off Kaito's head.

Kaito chuckled as Heiji put his hat back on. Conan sighed and just looked around, "Oi, Hattori," Heiji hummed looking at Conan, "Is there something wrong with Kazuha?"

Heiji blinked and looked at his friend on the couch, "I'll be back," he stated and walked away.

"I'm going to check on Aoko," Kaito said, "She doesn't stay asleep for long when she cries. Oh, and when we get back, Tantei-kun, you may want to call Ran as yourself."

Conan nodded and Kaito headed upstairs. Conan sighed, "Stressed?" Conan turned and saw Dai.

"Yeah," Conan said sighing, "Kuroba's already had his secret blown. I kinda want to get home before mine is as well."

Dai nodded then looked at Shinichi, "What's Nii-san doing?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out where practice is now," Conan stated.

"Ah," Dai said.

"Okay," Shinichi said walking over to the two kids, "So we'll do practices at your house. Okay, I'll call Heiji. See you and Mitsuhiko at six, Saguru. Ja ne," he hung up.

"You know," Conan stated, "That was pretty much common sense," Shinichi looked at his parallel-self, "Two of your four members; excluding your managers are living in his house and Hakuba-kun's parents actually approve of the band."

Shinichi glared, "Shut up," he stated and dialed a number, "His parents don't agree with everything. Had to double check. Hey Heiji, practice is at Saguru's…are you sick?"

Conan and Dai looked at each other. Shinichi sighed and walked towards the first floor bathroom, "Baka…call one of us if…" he entered the bathroom at that point.

Conan and Dai watched the bathroom until Shinichi came out holding a bottle, "You're completely hopeless sometimes, you know that?" Shinichi said, "Come get this medicine at practice, okay? Good. See you in about an hour," he hung up.

"Hattori's sick?" Conan asked.

Shinichi hummed, "Yeah," he stated, "Didn't think to call one of us when he found that he didn't have cold medicine. I'll call him before I leave to make sure he's up."

"Why don't you just take him the medicine?" Kaito asked coming down the stairs with Aoko behind him.

"This is the way he likes to do things," Shinichi stated in a tone that said it was the end of the matter.

Everything was a little tense because of the sudden secret revealed, but everyone tried to get through the tense fog. Kazuha suddenly jumped, "Zuha?" Heiji asked, "You okay?"

"Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked worried.

Kazuha gulped and held herself, "Something's not right…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Heiji asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Is it because I'm in the room?" Kaito asked, "Because I'll leave."

"No," Kazuha said quickly, "It's not that…I've been like this since last night…"

"Oh yeah," Ran said, "You couldn't sleep well."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and pulled out his cell phone, "What are you doing?" Heiji asked.

"Trusting my gut," Shinichi stated, "Please be wrong…"

"Kudou-kun?" Kazuha asked.

Shinichi growled lowly and closed his phone before opening it again, "I know you're not asleep," he muttered putting his phone to his ear, "Pick up…pick up…"

"Shinichi?" Ran asked.

Conan narrowed his eyes. Shinichi stood up, "Crud…" he whispered, "Crud…" he began punching numbers into his phone quickly, "Crud."

"Uh…Kudou?" Heiji asked.

"Saguru! Heiji's not answering his phone!" everyone went wide eyed, "No, I literally just talked to him about practice. He was sick, but you know he won't sleep it off. Grab Mitsuhiko and tell him to call Inspector Miyano," Shinichi ran for the door, "I don't care how you get there!" Shinichi yelled.

"Wait!" Kazuha yelled, "What's wrong with Heiji?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Heiji asked.

"We may need your help," Shinichi said quickly, "Let's go!"

Everyone quickly put their shoes on and they ran after Shinichi, "What's going on?!" Kazuha yelled.

Shinichi turned to Kazuha, Ran, and Aoko, "If he's still there, beat the crud out of him," he stated.

Everyone went wide eyed, "Who?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi gave Heiji a serious look, "Your father," he spat.

Heiji and Kazuha went wide eyed, "Oyaji?" Heiji asked, "What?"

Shinichi was panting, "When your mother died," he said, "Let's just say he suddenly had a drinking problem."

Heiji went wide eyed, "What?!" he yelled.

Shinichi saw Saguru and Mitsuhiko running up from the other end of the sidewalk, "Shinichi-kun!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Come on!" Shinichi yelled turning into a driveway.

Everyone followed. Shinichi tried the door, "Locked!?" he yelled.

"Move!" Ran yelled.

Everyone did so, just as a leg barely missed their face. Ran broke the door into pieces. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Parallel Heiji unconscious, bleeding from his head, arms, and many other places, and in his father hold. Kazuha was shaking, "Aha!" Kazuha kicked Heizo into the wall and Parallel Heiji fell to the ground.

"Heiji!" Shinichi, Saguru, and Mitsuhiko yelled.

"What the heck!?" Heiji yelled bending down to his parallel-self.

Kazuha was breathing heavily. Suddenly, Shiho's car drove up and she got out quickly, "Hattori-kun! Oh my Kami!" she quickly pulled out her phone.

Shinichi eyes flashed, "Crud," he muttered before standing up and running to a room down the hall, "Saguru! They're gone!"

"What?!" Saguru and Mitsuhiko ran to the room.

Kazuha, now pinning Heizo to the ground, turned, "They?" Heiji and Kazuha asked.

"Mouri!" Shinichi said, "You said your friend was Suzuki Sonoko, right?"

"Yes," Ran squeaked.

"How long have you been friends?" Shinichi said hurriedly.

"Uh…a little less than I have been with Shinichi," Ran said, "Since we were six."

"So you know what she looks like when she's seven?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Hai?"

"What's going on!?" Heiji yelled.

"Heiji has two sisters," Heiji and Kazuha went wide eyed, "Sonoko and Akako."

"Akako!?" Kaito and Aoko yelled.

"Sonoko was adopted into the family just after Shizuka died," Shinichi said quickly, "She was just barely a month old. Heiji raised her since he was ten."

"What?!" Kazuha yelled.

"And Akako-chan is only three months old," Saguru stated.

"Shiho-chan!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"I'm on it!" Shiho yelled already dialing on her phone.

"Why wouldn't they be here?" Ran asked panicked.

"Heiji is just as overprotective as this Heiji is," Shinichi stated pointing to the detective Heiji, "He probably told them to run when he showed up."

"But where would they go?" Aoko asked.

"We don't know," Saguru said.

An ambulance and police cars arrived sirens blaring. Shiho ran over to Kazuha and the pinned Heizo, "I have him from here," she stated, "Go find the kids."

Kazuha nodded, "I'll check the park!" she said running out.

"We'll check Satou-san's," Saguru stated and Shinichi and Mitsuhiko nodded.

"Aoko-chan and I will check the school and playgrounds," Ran said, "Hattori-kun, watch Conan-kun and Dai-chan!"

Heiji nodded dumbly, "Stay here Kaito," Aoko said, "Please!"

Kaito nodded and everyone ran out.

**A/N *In a sing-songy voice* Dramaaaaaaa. Well, you guys had to have seen something like this coming. I did warn about child abuse, right? I own NOTHING! *Grabs pitchfork* now, who want to join me in killing Parallel Heiji's father?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Sonoko-chan!" Kazuha yelled, "Sonoko-chan!"

Kazuha ran up to a woman, "Excuse me," she said, "Have you seen a little seven-year-old girl? She's most likely holding a three month old baby."

"No, I'm afraid not," the woman said, "What does she look like?"

"Um…" Kazuha tried to remember, "Ugh…I'm sorry. I've only seen her once," she said trying to remember when she saw Sonoko at the big gathering at Shiratori-keibu's new house, "Um…she has short, light brown hair that probably has a headband in it and light blue eyes."

The woman shook her head, "No, I'm sorry," she said, "I've never seen her, but then again, I've only been here for an hour or two," the woman looked around, "Try asking that young woman. She's here almost every day."

"Thank you!" Kazuha bowed before running towards the girl about her age, "Excuse me!"

The girl turned and Kazuha came to a sudden halt, "You…" Kazuha trailed off.

Standing in front of Kazuha was herself. To be exact, her Parallel Universe self. She wondered if this was how Ran and Aoko felt as she took in the girls same brown colored hair pulled up into a messy ponytail with bright blonde, almost yellow, streaks running through it; the thick and pointed black eyeliner with the bold red lipstick; and long dangling nautical styled blue earrings that complimented the blue ice cream cone necklace she wore along with a matching charm that complimented Kazuha's around her neck. However they both clashed against the hot pink off the shoulder half sleeve sweater with clear and black bead embellishments hanging from the collar which just as equally clashed with the black pencil skirt and sheer black pantyhose that she wore. And the baby pink loose vest thing she had on? Kazuha wondered what had happened to cause her to dress this way. The only cute thing on her was her white high top sneakers, "Well, if it isn't me," Parallel Kazuha crossed her arms, "Can I help you?" she raised an eyebrow.

Kazuha quickly remembered the situation, "Have you seen Sonoko-chan?" she asked.

"Who?" Parallel Kazuha asked narrowing her eyes.

Kazuha was shocked, "Wait…you…don't know?" she asked.

Parallel Kazuha snorted and walked away, "Wow you're an idiot," she stated.

"Wait!" Kazuha grabbed her parallel-self by the arm causing the annoyed girl to turn to the panicked one, "You have to help us find them! Heiji-"

"I could care less what Hattori does," Parallel Kazuha snapped and pulled away from Kazuha, "Whatever has happened he probably deserves every last bit of it-" Parallel Kazuha heard a loud slap and stinging on her cheek before she fell to the grassed ground.

The yellow streaked Kazuha raised her hand to her cheek in shock before looking up at her parallel-self and glaring, "You…" she was seething, "You hit me!"

"You deserved it!" Kazuha yelled tears falling down her face, "Heiji…_your_ Heiji could be _dead_!"

Parallel Kazuha went wide eyed and stiffened, "Wh-at…" she whispered.

"Ahou!" Kazuha yelled at the top of her lungs the tears falling faster and faster from her eyes, "Your Heiji has been abused by his father ever since his mother died," Parallel Kazuha sat up in shock, "Heiji has raised Sonoko-chan since he was ten!" Kazuha was yelling and crying so much that her throat was starting to hurt, "And he just recently got a _three month old_ to raise as well! Ahou! Ahou!" Kazuha was practically throwing a tantrum, "Heiji is overprotective!" she glared fire at her parallel-self through her tears, "And I bet my status as a second-dan in aikido that he didn't tell you any of this to keep you out of his father's anger!" Kazuha was panting now, "Still think Heiji deserves this?" she hissed, "I don't know what Heiji did to you…but he doesn't deserve this!" Kazuha turned and stomped away, "I'm finding Sonoko-chan and Akako-chan! Thanks for nothing!"

Kazuha wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe how horrible she was in this Universe. Heiji has saved and protected her countless times in her Universe and she loves him for that, "I said wait!" Kazuha felt someone grabbed her arm and she turned quickly only to face her parallel-self.

"What?" Kazuha said about to start crying from anger.

Kazuha felt Parallel Kazuha shaking, "We-were you serious?" Parallel Kazuha asked softly.

"Ahou!" Kazuha yelled, "Of course I was!"

Parallel Kazuha released Kazuha and her hands were shaking, "S-so…" Kazuha had to strain her ears to hear her parallel-self, "He…Hattori ignored me…he…he…he ended our friendship because…" Kazuha softened suddenly.

"He was protecting you," Kazuha whispered and her parallel-self looked at her in shock, "He didn't want you to get hurt by his father."

Parallel Kazuha actually started crying and covered her face, "I'm an idiot…" she said into her hands, "An idiot."

"You can still make it up to him," Parallel Kazuha looked up at Kazuha in shock, "If we can find his sisters, then that may help."

Parallel Kazuha nodded, "Baka…" she said wiping her eyes, "I could've helped you raised them…"

"Tell that to him when we bring them to the hospital," Kazuha said, "Okay, we have to think. Heiji's raised Sonoko-chan for seven years."

"And they're constantly living in fear of their father," Parallel Kazuha stated.

Kazuha suddenly gasped and held her charm up, "The charm…" she whispered.

Parallel Kazuha lifted her own charm, "What about it?" she asked.

"He-Heiji wasn't wearing it," Kazuha said.

"What?" Parallel Kazuha asked shocked, "But I told him…"

Both Kazuha's came to the same realization, "He gave it to Sonoko-chan…" they whispered.

"Someplace safe," Kazuha muttered, "Someplace safe. Where would Sonoko-chan go to feel safe? Obviously Heiji was her safe shelter for years."

"The Sakura Tree," Parallel Kazuha whispered.

"What?" Kazuha asked.

"There's an old Sakura Tree that Hattori and I used to go to," Parallel Kazuha said, "He used to always call it a place where he could think without worry."

"And if he went there often," Kazuha said getting it, "Then Sonoko-chan would see it as a safe spot because Heiji always went there!"

Parallel Kazuha nodded, "Come on!" both Kazuhas ran off with Parallel Kazuha leading the way.

* * *

"Were you able to find them?" Kaito, in disguise, asked.

"No," Ran said close to tears, "We searched everywhere!"

"We even checked the park when we met up," Saguru said, "We didn't even see Toyama-chan there."

"What?" Heiji asked shocked, "Kazuha's missing!?"

"She's probably just looking for them somewhere else, Hattori-kun," Aoko said.

Heiji wanted to punch a wall, "How's Heiji?" Shinichi asked.

"He's in the ER," Shiho stated, "Emergency surgery. Mitsuhiko-kun," Mitsuhiko flinched at Shiho's "you're in trouble" tone, "You should've told me about this. Just because Hattori-kun's father is my boss does not give him the right to do this. This has become a serious problem now. Hattori-kun could possibly die and we have two missing children!"

"Gomen, Shiho-chan," Mitsuhiko said, "But Heiji-kun didn't want anyone to know."

"And why not?" Shiho put her hand on her hips.

"He didn't want anyone hurt," Shinichi stated, "And he didn't want pity."

"That's not excuses!" Shiho yelled, "You three should've come to me the minute you found out!"

Shinichi, Saguru, and Mitsuhiko bowed their heads, "Gomen…" they said.

Shiho sighed, "All we can do is hope Hattori-kun pulls through this operation and that Sonoko-chan and Akako-chan are found and are safe and unharmed," she said.

Ayumi and Genta came running in, "Is Heiji-kun okay?!" Ayumi asked.

"Where have you two been?!" Shinichi yelled, "You could've been helping find Sonoko-chan and Akako-chan!"

"Wait! You two knew too!" Shiho yelled.

Everyone waited as Shiho began lecturing again. Conan, Heiji, and Kaito sweat dropped. Shiho-keibu was definitely different from Haibara…same temper though.

* * *

Kazuha and Parallel Kazuha panted as they reached the top of the hill. Kazuha looked up, "It's over a cliff?" she asked shocked.

"The tree is far enough away," Parallel Kazuha said and began walking, "Sonoko-chan!"

"Sonoko-chan, are you here?" Kazuha called.

The two teens suddenly heard crying and quiet shushing. The two Kazuhas looked at each other before walking up to the tree and looking behind it. Sonoko yelped and back away in fear, "Sonoko-chan," Kazuha said bending down to her with her parallel-self.

"It's okay," Parallel Kazuha said, "We're not going to hurt you…"

Sonoko backed away with Akako whimpering in her arms, "That's what he says all the time…" she said.

"Sonoko-chan…" Kazuha said, but then panicked, "Sonoko-chan! Don't go back any-Sonoko-chan!" Sonoko slipped off the edge of the cliff.

Parallel Kazuha quickly grabbed Sonoko, "Kazuha-chan!" she yelled panicked, "Get Akako-chan!"

Kazuha quickly ran over and laid in the grass over the edge of the cliff. Her parallel-self was barely holding onto Sonoko by her free arm. Kazuha reached down the cliff, careful not to fall off herself, "Sonoko-chan! I need you to give me your little sister," she said gently, yet panicked, "I promise! We won't hurt either of you!"

Sonoko had tears in her eyes, but raised Akako up towards Kazuha. Kazuha reached both her arms down and grabbed the small baby and pulled her up. Kazuha held Akako close to her as she tried to calm the screeching baby. Parallel Kazuha pulled Sonoko up and held her as she cried, "You're okay," she said out of breath, "You're okay."

All four girls were covered in dirt and grass stains. Sonoko turned her head so she was looking at Parallel Kazuha's neck. Sonoko gasped, "Hime-sama!" she said loudly.

"What?" both Kazuhas asked in confusion.

"Princess Kazuha," Sonoko said slightly fearful, "You have her charm," she pointed to Kazuha's charm around her neck.

"Hime…sama…?" Kazuha whispered.

Sonoko nodded, "Nii-san tells me the story all the time!" she was actually smiling now, "How you two met and played all the time. Then, before you had to go," she held up the matching charm around her neck, "You put a special memory in here and said that it was magic and as long as you both wore it, nothing would hurt you!" she smiled brightly.

Kazuha was shocked along with her parallel-self, "Ha…ttori said that?" Parallel Kazuha asked.

Sonoko nodded, "You are Princess Kazuha, right?" she asked, "Because you're pretty! Just like Nii-san said!"

Parallel Kazuha had tears in her eyes and held Sonoko close to her, "Hime-sama?" Sonoko asked confused.

Kazuha had managed to get Akako to stop wailing and was now asleep. Kazuha smiled slightly at the two in front of her. Now she could only pray that Parallel Heiji's okay and they can fix their friendship.

**A/N Please R&R! I own NOTHING!**


	20. Chapter 20

"That's it!" Heiji yelled standing up, "I'm finding that ahou!"

"Hattori!" Kaito yelled and grabbed his wrist, "And what are you going to do? Get lost? You hardly ever come to Tokyo in our Universe!"

Heiji was shaking, "Calm down, Hattori-kun," Ran said, "Kazuha-chan knows we're here. She'll come here eventually."

"Yeah, Kazuha-nee-chan can take care of herself," Conan said as Ran held him in his lap.

Heiji groaned, "You ahou…" he muttered, "Where are you?"

* * *

"Eto…" Kazuha said looking at the different formulas while Akako whimpered, "Which one would Heiji normally get?"

Parallel Kazuha shrugged, "It's the one with the bear," Sonoko pointed before clinging to Parallel Kazuha again.

"Ah," Kazuha grabbed a small thing of the baby formula with the bear on it, "Thank you, Sonoko-chan. Now…I need a cheap bottle. How much money do we have left?" she turned to her parallel-self.

"Well the formula was 307 yen if we round and we have 613," Parallel Kazuha stated, "So 204 yen or less for a bottle."

Kazuha sighed and looked at the bottles, "The one time I forget my wallet," she muttered.

Kazuha managed to find a bottle the price they were looking for. They bought what they needed, "Okay," Kazuha stated, "Sonoko-chan, hold your sister for a second," Kazuha handed Akako to Sonoko and hurried into the bathroom to fix the bottle.

"Hime-sama," Parallel Kazuha stiffened slightly at the name, but looked at Sonoko.

"Yes?"

"Is Nii-san okay?" Sonoko asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kazuha said softly, "We're going to go see him as soon as she gets back with the bottle."

Sonoko nodded and Kazuha came out of the bathroom, "Okay," she said shaking the bottle.

Kazuha took Akako back and began feeding her. The two then began walking again. Sonoko began to feel sleepy as they walked. Kazuha suddenly felt someone watching them. She turned her head to look behind her, but the streets were crowded so she couldn't tell if someone was watching them, "What's wrong?" Parallel Kazuha asked.

"I feel like someone's watching us," Kazuha whispered.

Parallel Kazuha blinked and looked behind them, "How can you tell?" she asked.

"My Heiji is a detective," Kazuha stated, "And a murder magnet. I'm used to having dead bodies and criminals falling out of nowhere."

"Okay…" Parallel Kazuha stated confused.

Kazuha suddenly felt someone grab her arm and pull her, "Ah!" she yelped.

"Kazuha-ch-ah!" Parallel Kazuha was also pulled.

The two teens were pulled into an alley, "What the cr-" Parallel Kazuha was cut off when a gun come up to her face.

Sonoko whimpered, "Hime-sama…" she said.

"Wh-who are you?" Parallel Kazuha asked.

The two men smirked, "We need you to do something for us, girl," the one with long blonde hair said.

"What?"

The man was about to answer, but Kazuha kicked the gun out of his hands, "What?!" the man yelled before he was kicked into his short partner.

"Run!" Kazuha yelled to her parallel-self.

Both Kazuhas ran as fast as they could, "Where are we going?!" Parallel Kazuha yelled as she held Sonoko close to her.

Kazuha looked behind her and saw the two men chasing after them and gaining quickly. Kazuha looked around before holding the crying Akako closer to her _Heiji!_

* * *

Heiji shivered, "Hattori?" Kaito asked.

Heiji just jumped out of his seat grabbing Conan with him as he ran out, "Hattori-kun!" Ran yelled.

"Hattori?" Conan asked.

Heiji didn't answer. The two ran out of the hospital and went wide eyed, "Kazuha!" Heiji yelled.

"Gin and Vodka!" Conan yelled.

"Heiji!" Kazuha yelled.

Conan pushed a button on his belt, "Move!" Heiji pulled both Kazuhas to him and moved out of the way just as Conan kicked the soccer ball at the two Organization members.

Gin and Vodka were both hit and knocked unconscious. Kazuha and her parallel-self were panting along with Conan, "I'll get Miyano-keibu!" Conan ran back in.

"Ahou!" Heiji yelled, "Where have you been?!"

"Gomen," Kazuha pulled away along with her parallel-self, "But we had to get a few things because Akako-chan was hungry."

"Wait, you found them?!" Heiji asked.

"Of course we did!" Kazuha yelled.

Shiho came running out with Dai and Shinichi, "Holy…" Dai said.

"Sonoko-chan!" Shinichi yelled.

"Shin-nii-san!" Sonoko yelled.

"Toyama?" Shinichi asked confused.

Conan quickly turned off his power sneakers. Shiho cuffed Gin and Vodka and was now on the phone with someone, "Let's go inside," Shinichi said.

Everyone nodded, "How's Hattori?" Parallel Kazuha asked.

"Still in surgery," Shinichi said.

"Is Nii-san okay?" Sonoko asked.

"We don't know yet, Sonoko-chan," Shinichi said.

Sonoko whined. They arrived back in the waiting room, "Toyama?" Mitsuhiko and Saguru said shocked.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran hugged her Kazuha, "You found them!"

"Yeah," Kazuha said, "Actually, she did," she gestured her head to her parallel-self, "And saved both of them from falling off a cliff."

"Again with the cliffs?" Heiji asked her.

"Hey! I saved your butt first!" Kazuha yelled.

Ran quietly took the whimpering Akako as Kazuha and Heiji began to bicker again, "Well, that relieves some of the tension," Mitsuhiko stated.

Shiho came in and sighed with relief, "Any news on Hattori-kun?" Ran asked.

"Not yet," Shiho stated, "I'll go ask the nurse," she walked out.

Parallel Kazuha sat down with Sonoko in her lap while Ran bounced Akako, who was now asleep. Heiji and Kazuha were sitting together despite their recent fight. Shiho came back in, "Hattori-kun's just gotten out of surgery," everyone perked up at this, "I'm going to talk with the doctor in just a few seconds. Everyone just wait here," Shiho left again.

"I wanna see Nii-san!" Sonoko whined.

"In a minute, Sonoko-chan," Parallel Kazuha stated, "Nii-san got hurt real bad."

Sonoko whined, "Hime-sama make him better!" she pouted.

"Hime-sama?" everyone questioned.

Both Kazuhas sweat dropped, "Err…" Kazuha laughed nervously, "Apparently the Heiji of this Universe told Sonoko-chan that Kazuha-chan was a magic princess that made our charms so they wouldn't get hurt."

Conan snickered quietly and Kaito bit his lip to try and keep from bursting out laughing. Heiji blinked, "The heck…" he said softly.

Shiho came back in, "How is he?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"He's…extremely lucky," Shiho stated, "Several bullet punctured organs, severe blood loss, and a severe concussion," everyone gulped, "He's alive, but he'll need to be on bed rest for at least two months."

"We better reschedule the concert," Ayumi said to Genta.

Genta nodded, "Now," Shiho stated, "There's the situation of where Hattori-kun, Sonoko-chan, and Akako-chan will be staying."

Shinichi, Mitsuhiko, and Saguru looked at each other, "Err…" they said.

"They can stay with me and Otou-san," Parallel Kazuha stated.

"Eh?" everyone said.

"We stay with Hime-sama?" Sonoko asked, "Yay!"

"I can call Otou-san now," Parallel Kazuha stated.

"I'll call him," Shiho stated, "I'm sure he's gotten wind of this by now-" Shiho's phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID, "Speak of the devil and he calls. Toyama-san," Shiho stated, "We were just talking about you…" she walked out.

"That was creepy," Heiji stated, "How is it your dad can just show up when he's being talked about?" he asked his Kazuha.

"How should I know?" Kazuha asked.

"I wanna see Nii-san!" Sonoko yelled.

"Hold on, Sonoko-chan," Mitsuhiko said standing up, "I'll go ask the nurse if he can be seen, okay?"

Sonoko whined, but nodded. Mitsuhiko walked out. Heiji banged his head against the wall lightly, "Well, all this happened," he stated.

"You just had to sit in a waiting room," Kazuha said deadpanned.

"Ahou…don't start," Heiji muttered.

Kazuha stuck her tongue out at him. Conan and Dai sweat dropped. Mitsuhiko came back in, "The nurse said Sonoko-chan could go see Heiji-kun," he said, "But only family right now. He's still sleeping off the drugs and cold."

Sonoko cheered happily, "Okay," Parallel Kazuha stated, "I'll take Sonoko-chan to see Hattori," she stood up with Sonoko in her arms.

Shinichi was about to protest when Ran grabbed his right ear, "Ah-eeee," he whimpered.

"The…nurse will take you to the room," Mitsuhiko looked at Shinichi and Ran confused.

Parallel Kazuha nodded and walked into the hall with Sonoko in her arms. Ran let go of Shinichi's ear and Conan winced, "What was that for?" Shinichi held his ear.

Ran didn't say anything, just bounced Akako in her arms. Shinichi looked at his parallel-self and he sent a look that said 'don't ask'. Shinichi huffed, "So now what?" he asked.

"Now you start explaining why you didn't tell us about this?" Saguru, Mitsuhiko, and Shinichi froze and slowly turned to face a group of glaring adults that consisted of Yusaku, Yukiko, Chikage, Elizabeth, and Daichi.

Heiji chuckled, "You're dead," he stated.

"Heiji," Kazuha hissed.

"Nope, they're dead," Yusaku stated.

Saguru, Shinichi, and Mitsuhiko covered their eyes. They were _so_ grounded…

**A/N Good luck boys! Also, on another note. What do you guys think of my next story being a Rise of the GuardiansxDetective Conan crossover. Where in: Ran is the Guardian of Hope, Ai is the Guardian of Dreams, Kazuha is the Guardian of Memories, Kaito is the Guardian of Wonder, Mitsuhiko is the Guardian of Fun, Shinichi is the Guardian of Love, Heiji is the Guardian of Friendship, and Aoko is the Guardian of Loyalty. For those of you who have seen the movie, some of these centers are my OCs. I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this story idea.**


	21. Chapter 21

The nurse opened the door, "Please refrain from waking him," she said softly before leaving Kazuha and Sonoko alone.

Kazuha set Sonoko down on the floor, "Nii-san sleeping?" Sonoko whispered looking up at Kazuha, "But it's not bedtime."

Kazuha took Sonoko's hand and closed the door softly before walking over, "Your brother got hurt really badly," Kazuha whispered, "Sleep helps him feel better."

"But Nii-san never sleeps unless it's bedtime," Sonoko said.

Kazuha glared at the sleeping Heiji, "Well now he doesn't have a choice," she stated looking at Sonoko without a glare.

Kazuha lifted Sonoko, "You see all the bandages on him?" she asked her.

Sonoko nodded, "They are helping keep the wounds covered so bad things don't hurt him more than he already is," Kazuha explained.

"But there's so many," Sonoko whispered.

Kazuha nodded, "Oh…" Sonoko said looking sad.

"It's not your fault, Sonoko-chan," Kazuha said, "Your brother was just thinking of you before himself."

Sonoko laid her head on Kazuha's shoulder, "Hime-sama," Kazuha hummed, "Can you make him better with your magic?"

Kazuha tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't crush her spirit, "My magic can only protect," she said, "It can't heal, Sonoko-chan."

Sonoko whined, "But he's going to be fine," Kazuha said, "So long as he does everything the doctor tells him to do."

"But Nii-san doesn't like doing what people tell him to do," Sonoko stated.

Kazuha tapped her nose lightly, "Which is what we're here for," she smirked.

"Oh…" Sonoko said then giggled.

Kazuha turned when she heard a groan. Heiji stirred slightly and opened his eyes, "Don't move, baka," Heiji narrowed his eyes as Kazuha came into his line of vision with Sonoko in her arms, "You are on bed rest for at least two months."

"Toy…ama?" Heiji said hoarsely.

Sonoko grinned, "Ohayo, Nii-san!" she said, "I found Kazuha-hime-sama!"

Heiji blinked before groaning, "What the heck happened?" he asked, "Did the Tokyo Tower collapse on me?"

"Don't move," Kazuha hissed, "You just got out of emergency surgery."

"Huh?" Heiji asked.

"You have several bullet punctured organs fixed, a healing concussion, and apparently," Kazuha looked at the casts on his body, "Several broken bones; maybe ribs as well."

Heiji blinked, "No wonder I hurt everywhere," he groaned.

Kazuha set Sonoko down, "Sonoko-chan," she said, "Why don't you go tell the nice nurse that brought us here that he's up."

"Okay!" Sonoko said happily and left.

Kazuha turned to Heiji and crossed her arms, "You…have a lot of explaining to do," she hissed.

"What?" Heiji asked; half snapping.

"Why didn't you tell me your father went abusive after your mom died?!" Kazuha yelled, "Or that you were raising two kids!"

Heiji blinked, as if shocked she knew all that, but then remembered what had happened and glared at her, "What did you want me to do?" he snapped, "Throw you in the crossfire?" Heiji blinked when he heard a sniffle, "Toyama?"

"Why did you push me away, but not Kudou, Hakuba, Tsuburaya, Yoshida, and Kojima?" Kazuha asked while looking at the ground, "Why tell them and not me? Did you not trust me enough?"

"Toyama…" Heiji whispered and looked away, "We were ten," he stated, "I had to learn through trial and error with Sonoko. What good would it have done if you'd known?"

"You still could've come to me and Otou-san!" Kazuha yelled looking at him with tear-filled eyes, "You didn't have to do it all by yourself! He could've been put away a long time ago! He could've-"

"He threatened you, okay!" Heiji yelled.

Kazuha went wide eyed, "Wh-what?" Kazuha asked.

Heiji sighed, "He…threatened you…" he said more softly, "He threatened to hurt you when all this started, so I tried to keep you away thinking he wouldn't have anything to throw at me, but then, as I got older…he realized what I was doing and…threatened to fire your dad," Kazuha went wide eyed, "The only thing that came to my mind when he said that was…well…" Heiji looked down at his bandages, "So, in a way, he was still threatening you."

"He couldn't fire me unless he had a valid reason," Heiji and Kazuha turned in shock and saw Kazuha's father walking in holding Sonoko's hand.

"I found Hime-sama's papa!" Sonoko smiled and held up a lollipop, "And he has candy!"

"Okay one:" Heiji said, "What have I said about taking candy from strangers, Sonoko?" Sonoko frowned and looked at Kazuha's father, "And two: what doing here, Toyama-keiji?"

"Did you really think the chief of the police department getting arrested for child abuse and attempted murder only an hour ago wouldn't have everyone in the police station gossiping?" Ginshiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Err…attempted murder?" Heiji asked.

"You honestly have no idea how long you were in surgery, do you?" Ginshiro asked.

Heiji shook his head, but then winced, "I thought I said not to move!" Kazuha yelled.

Heiji grumbled, "Heiji-kun," Heiji looked at Ginshiro, "While I do admire you doing all this to protect my daughter," Heiji blushed lightly, "You still should've come to me or Miyano-keibu about this."

"It's not like adults didn't know," Heiji muttered, "Sonoko's principal figured it out and Satou-san across the street pretty much figured it out because I was the only one bringing and picking them up and only giving her my number to call."

"But they had no solid proof, correct," Heiji looked away, "Because you took almost everything he threw, ne?"

Heiji didn't say anything. Ginshiro walked up to Heiji, "Heiji-kun," Heiji glanced at Ginshiro, "When you're able to leave the hospital, you _will_ be staying with us."

"What?" Heiji asked shocked.

"I've already gotten permission from Social Services," Ginshiro stated, "You won't even be able to leave until your organs heal up properly. Someone's going to have to watch Sonoko-chan and Akako-chan," Heiji opened his mouth, "And no they can't stay here in the hospital with you," Heiji closed his mouth with a huff.

"So, we have an understanding?" Ginshiro asked.

Heiji sighed, "Yes…" he said.

"Good," Ginshiro said, "Now Sonoko-chan?" Sonoko hummed and looked up at Ginshiro with the lollipop in her mouth, "Why don't we go get some lunch?"

Heiji sighed again, "Oh and kids," Heiji and Kazuha turned, "Would someone like to explain why Kazuha suddenly has a twin waiting in the waiting room?" they sweat dropped.

* * *

"You…want me to do _what_?!" the detective Heiji yelled at Shinichi.

Shinichi sighed, "It's not that hard," he stated, "I taught my Heiji in a month."

"Yeah," Heiji said, "But you want me to learn to play the bass and play in your concert _tomorrow_!"

"He's got a point, Kudou," Kaito stated leaning against the wall, "No one can learn to play an instrument that fast. Not even Tantei-han."

Shinichi groaned, "Well, we can't just suddenly cancel it," he said, "Plus if word gets around about this, which it will, then this hospital is going to be flooded with fans. Do you really think the doctors, nurses, let alone Heiji need that right now?"

Heiji was silent, "Plus…there's a song I want to do," Shinichi stated then looked at Heiji, "How's your singing?"

Heiji about toppled over, "You are not getting me to sing, Kudou!" he yelled.

Ran stood up while Heiji and Shinichi fought, "Conan-kun," Conan looked at Ran, "Can you hold Akako-chan for a second? I need to use the restroom."

Conan just nodded. Ran smiled and gently set Akako in the little boy's arms, "Hold her head," Ran whispered because said baby was sleeping, "I'll be right back," Ran practically ran out of the waiting room.

Conan looked at Akako sleeping in his arms, "She's so tiny," Conan looked up at Dai.

"She's a baby," Conan stated matter-of-factually.

"Yeah," Dai said sitting beside him, "But this just shows how defenseless they are."

Conan hummed, "That's what parents are for," he stated, "Or in this case, Hattori."

Dai nodded. Ran came back in, "Thanks Conan-kun," Ran whispered taking Akako again.

"I'm not doing it!" Heiji yelled, "I ain't and you ain't gonna make me!"

* * *

"How the heck did I wind up doing this?!" Heiji yelled a few minutes later while holding his parallel-self's bass.

"Your arguing woke Akako-chan and Toyama-chan, Mouri-chan, and Nakamori-chan all hit you and you gave in," Mitsuhiko stated.

Heiji rubbed his head, "Right…" he said, "What the heck was I doing again!?"

Shinichi face palmed, "Okay…instead of trying to teach you bass," he stated, "We're just going to teach you the parts for the songs."

"That's not what we were doing?" Heiji asked deadpanned.

"Ugh," Shinichi said and put his guitar on, "You're hopeless."

"Hey!"

"Now, now," Saguru said getting between the two, "We all have our strong points."

"His just happens to only be involved with dead people," Shinichi stated.

"You trying to tick me off?" Heiji growled.

"No," Shinichi stated, "You just lose your temper to quick."

"I do not!"

Conan and Dai face palmed, "This is going to go splendidly," Kaito said deadpanned.

Conan sighed, "They better hope we don't go home before the concert," he stated.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take the little scientist this long to figure out the machine," Kaito said, "And she could just use Agasa as a cover."

"Maybe we're under thinking this…" Conan said, "Maybe the Professor in charge didn't leave any notes on the return trip and just had it in his head to do."

"So they'd have to start from scratch," Dai whispered.

Conan and Kaito nodded, "Well, whatever the reason," Kaito said, "Hopefully we'll get back before both Universes fall to pieces."

"You're very positive, Kuroba…" Conan said deadpanned.

"How the heck do I do that!?" Heiji yelling causing the three to turn to him again.

"Your parallel-self is a horrible teacher, Tantei-kun," Kaito stated.

"Shut up," Conan muttered.

**A/N Bunch of funny scenes in this one. I hope you enjoyed! I own NOTHING! **


	22. Chapter 22

"Holy…" Heiji quickly closed the curtain, "That's a lot of people…"

"Yeah," Shinichi said, "Now hold still," he continued putting makeup on Heiji to make him look paler like the Heiji he was used to seeing.

Heiji coughed when Shinichi finished, "Ack…happy?" he glared.

"Very," Shinichi stated tossing the makeup away, "Oi! Genta! How much longer!?"

"About ten minutes!" Genta yelled.

"Okay, you ready?" Shinichi asked Heiji.

"No," Heiji said deadpanned, "But I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Shinichi said, "We're just lucky you sing just like Heiji."

"Unlike my Kudou," Heiji muttered.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "All you have to do is sing the song Heiji wrote," he stated, "Then we just play the recordings of Heiji's bass parts for the other songs. All you'll have to do is pretend to play."

Heiji groaned, "Three minutes!" Ayumi yelled and pushed Mitsuhiko and Saguru into the two boys, "On stage now! Let's go!"

"Ayumi!" Shinichi yelled, "Whoa!" he yelled as he about tripped getting onto the stage.

The entire building started cheering. Shinichi sighed softly, "Get in positions," he stated, "I'll do the introduction."

"Err…" Mitsuhiko pushed Heiji to a spot, "Oi…"

"And remember," Mitsuhiko whispered, "Try not to let your Osaka accent show when you're singing."

"Like I help that," Heiji hissed.

Mitsuhiko sighed before walking over to his spot, "Okay!" Heiji finally tuned into Shinichi on the mic, "I know by now you've all heard about what happened to Heiji…" several boos were heard, "Thought so. Well, Heiji is still hurting bad," Heiji narrowed his eyes; wasn't one of the points of this _not_ to overflow the hospital with fans, "But he's well enough to come play!" cheers erupted, "So now…" Shinichi stepped aside, "Heiji has a song he'd like to sing to his father."

Suddenly, the lights went out, "What?" everyone asked.

"Oi, what's going on back there?" Shinichi hissed backstage, but then jumped when he felt a tug on his pants, "What the-" he cut himself off when he saw an outline of Conan, "What are you doing here?"

Shinichi felt something in his hand; a button? Shinichi blinked and felt around the button, "It's a button speaker," Conan whispered, "Put it on the mic. Your Hattori thinks Kisaki-san made it and he's going to sing the song," Shinichi went wide eyed, "I'm going to tell my Hattori then the lights will come back on."

"Okay…" Shinichi stated.

Conan nodded before quietly running to Heiji and whispering to him while Shinichi put the speaker on the mic. Suddenly, the lights came back on, "There we go!" Shinichi said into the mic, "Slight technical difficulty, but we're good now!"

Cheers erupted again. Shinichi turned to Heiji and he nodded. Heiji walked up to the mic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a holding cell, Heizo sat in the corner of the bed with his arms crossed. Suddenly, Ginshiro and Shiho came in, "What do you two want?" he snapped.

Shiho unlocked the cell door, "Am I going to talk to a lawyer now?" Heizo asked.

"No," Ginshiro said, "We want you to watch something…"

"What?" Heizo asked.

"Your son," Shiho stated as she and Ginshiro grabbed him by the arms and led him away.

"What?" Heizo asked.

Shiho and Ginshiro set Heizo in front of a TV just as Heiji walked up to the mic.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Hattori?" Parallel Kazuha asked Heiji on the bed.

"I have to, Toyama," Heiji stated, "My parallel-self has an accent that he can't hide and he won't sing with the passion I will because he never went through what the song is about. That's what our band is about. The passion in our songs. That's what makes us famous."

Kazuha sighed, "Alright," she said and shifted the sleeping Sonoko in her arms, "Just don't hurt your healing organs, baka."

"Haaai," Heiji said annoyed and paid attention to the TV, "Still want to know how Eri-san can make things like this so quickly," he held up a red bow tie looking microphone, "Oh well…" he looked at the TV and saw his parallel-self getting ready to sing, "Here we go…"

"Father, father, tell me where have you been?" Heiji sang into the mic-bowtie as Mitsuhiko played softly and then became louder with Saguru, Shinichi on bass, and Mitsuhiko, "Its been hell not having you here. I've been missing you so bad. And you don't seem to care!"

"When I go to sleep at night," Heiji and Shinichi sung this part together.

"You're not there!" Heiji sang this by himself with passion.

"When I go to sleep at night," Heiji and Mitsuhiko sang this part together.

"Do you care?" Heiji sang by himself, "Do you even miss us? Your bottle's your mistress. I need to know…"

"I need to know!" all four of them sung this together, "Why are you walking away? Was it something I did? Did I make a mistake 'cause I'm trying to deal with the pain. I don't understand this, is this how it is?!"

"I will try to understand…" Heiji trailed off and looked at Kazuha, who was smiling at him while rocking Sonoko.

Shinichi and Mitsuhiko each echoed the word father once before Heiji came in singing again, "Father, father, tell me where are you now? Its been hell not having you-Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town. With no note telling where…"

"When I go to sleep at night," Heiji and Shinichi sung this part together.

"You're not there!" Heiji sang.

"When I go to sleep at night," Heiji and Mitsuhiko sang this part together.

"Do you care?" Heiji yelled, "I need to know…"

"I need to know!" Heiji, Shinichi, Mitsuhiko, and Saguru yelled, "Why are you walking away? Was it something I did? Did I make a mistake 'cause I'm trying to deal with the pain. I don't understand this, is this how it is? Why are you running away?!"

"I don't understand this, is this how it is?" Heiji sang, almost yelling.

"Why are you running away?" they all sang.

"Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know!" Heiji yelled.

"Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family?" Shinichi, Mitsuhiko, and Saguru echoed together while playing their instruments softly and they continued to echo this line even as Heiji stated singing.

"Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line. But I carry the thought along with you in my mind. But is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family?" as Heiji sang the music began to get louder until it became just as loud as Heiji yelling family at the end.

The music and singing calmed down as Heiji sang the next line, "Why are you walking away?"

All four of them began to sing, "Was it something I did? Did I make a mistake 'cause I'm trying to deal with the pain!"

"I don't understand this, is this how it is?" Heiji sang.

"Why are you running away?" all four sang together.

"I don't understand this, is this how it is?"

"Why are you running away?"

"Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know!"

Mitsuhiko, Shinichi, and Saguru echoed, "Is this what you call a family?" as they faded out slowly.

Heiji put the bowtie down as his parallel-self backed away from the mic, "That was great Hattori," Kazuha whispered as she bounced Sonoko, "I see what you mean by passion."

Heiji smiled, "You can set her in that chair," he stated gesturing to the chair by the bed, "She's passed out. She won't wake up unless there's a sudden loud noise."

"No, I'm fine," Kazuha stated softly, "She's not as heavy as you'd think."

"I know," Heiji stated, "The gigs and concerts is how I got the money I did. Sometimes we'd have dead times…"

"Hattori…" Kazuha whispered.

"But Sonoko never knew that," Heiji stated, "She always had food because she was almost always at Satou-san's."

"What about you?"

"I got by," Heiji stated, "You don't need food every day."

"Hattori…" Kazuha said softly, "I should've realized…"

"I didn't want you to," Heiji stated.

"That's not an excuse," Kazuha snapped softly, "I still should've realized…"

Heiji rolled his eyes, "Quit blaming yourself," he stated, "I didn't want you involved."

"Then why did you tell Sonoko-chan about me?" Kazuha asked.

"Because…if something were to happen to me," Heiji stated, "I knew she would trust Shinichi, Mitsuhiko and them, but they wouldn't know how to take care of her and Akako. If she could find you…"

"So…you did trust me," Kazuha asked.

"Of course I did," Heiji stated, "Trust and ignoring you to keep you safe are two different things, Toyama."

"I'd hug you, but I think you've already pushed your limits by singing," Kazuha stated, "So…" she kissed his cheek, "I'll do that instead. Thanks."

Heiji blushed brightly, "For what?" he asked.

Kazuha smiled, "Protecting me," she said, "Heiji…"

Heiji looked at Kazuha in shock, but it soon vanished and he smiled slightly, "Seriously, put her in the chair," Heiji stated, "She's not going to wake up."

"And I said I got her," Kazuha glared.

"Oi…stubborn as ever," Heiji smirked.

Kazuha smirked back.

* * *

Heizo was shocked as the second song began to play, "Understand now, Heizo-san?" Ginshiro asked, "You were being selfish and unreasonable. Your son took up the father position for Sonoko-chan and Akako-chan. How he did all this before the band was started is something I'll never know probably. If you manage to get a good lawyer and only spend a few years in prison…you will not go near Heiji-kun, Sonoko-chan, or Akako-chan," he got in Heizo's face, "You've ruined your chances, Heizo-san. If I catch you anywhere near them, or my daughter, you will be charged because I'm placing a restraining order on you with them. You will not be allowed near them ever again," he walked away, "Put him back Miyano."

"Hai," Shiho said and grabbed Heizo by the arm and pulled him up, "Let's go. That's the last time you'll see him for a long time."

**A/N Overprotecting Toyama-san xD Please R&R! I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the late update, I was out. Also, the song was A Trophy Father's Trophy Son by Sleeping Sirens and was the last song of the story. I own NOTHING! Thanks for readying!**


	23. Chapter 23

Heiji groaned as he fell onto the couch, "My legs hurt…" he complained, "How can you guys just stand there?!"

"Quit complaining Heiji," Kazuha stated, "And go get that make up off you."

"You get it…I'm tired…" Heiji muttered.

"You didn't even do anything, but stand there," Kaito stated.

"You're one to talk," Heiji snapped, "You got to sit!"

Kazuha sighed and went into the Kudou's kitchen to get a wet rag. Conan looked at Ran, who looked like she was about to fall asleep, "Ran-nee-chan should go to bed," he said.

Ran and Aoko both yawned, "That might be a good idea," Kaito said, "It's already passed the time you usually go to bed, Aoko."

Aoko promptly fell onto Kaito's shoulder asleep, "There we go…" he stated and picked her up bridal style.

Ran picked Conan up, "I suppose it is late," she said, "You should be in bed already, Conan-kun, Dai-chan," Ran grabbed Dai's hand in hers and walked upstairs.

Kazuha came in, "Sleep sounds nice," she said, "But let's get this makeup off you first, Heiji," Heiji just grunted and let Kazuha get the makeup off him.

* * *

The next morning was…different than most, "Get your butt out of my face, Kudou!" Heiji yelled.

"It's Twister, Heiji…you're going to have butts in faces," Shinichi snapped.

"You don't have reason to complain…you have your girlfriend's chest in your face!" Heiji then went tumbling down when Parallel Ran kicked him, "Oaf…" he face planted.

Parallel Ran smirked, "That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut," she stated.

Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko giggled while Parallel Kazuha and Aoko smirked and Mitsuhiko, Saguru, Conan, and Kaito burst out laughing. Finally, the Twister game was over when everyone fell on their faces. There was laughter everywhere. Parallel Kazuha looked at her watch, "I better go," she said, "I need to go get Sonoko-chan and Akako-chan from Otou-san so they can go see Hattori."

_"Kaito~"_ everyone looked at Chikage.

"That…wasn't me," Chikage said.

Everyone then looked at Kaito, "Wasn't me this time," Kaito held up his hands.

_"Ran~! Ran!"_

"Otou-san?" Parallel Ran asked.

"I thought he was still in Spain?" Yusaku asked.

_"Heiji!"_ everyone went wide eyed at that.

"Oyaji?" Heiji asked softly.

"That…can't be right…" Parallel Kazuha said, "Otou-san and Shiho-san have him on 24/7 watch."

_"Heiji!"_

"Okan? Okan!" Heiji yelled sitting up in shock, "This is from our Universe!"

_"Conan-kun! Conan-kun!"_ Conan went wide eyed.

"Is that us?" Yukiko asked.

"We can hear them," Kaito stated, "But we can't see them…what's going on?"

_"Aoko!"_

"Tou-san?" Aoko wondered shocked.

"Follow the voices," Heiji said standing up, "Maybe we can figure out where the portal is."

Everyone, even the people from this Universe, were searching, _"Kazuha! Kazuha!"_

"Otou-san!" Kazuha yelled, "Otou-san!"

"These voices are everywhere!" Heiji yelled, "Where the heck are they coming from?!"

Kaito felt around a wall and yelped when he saw his mother, but disappeared when he removed his hand, "What the…" he put his hand back on the wall and saw his mother again, "Mom?"

"What?" Chikage asked automatically, "Oh…you found something?"

"I…think….Oi, Hattori, come here," Kaito said keeping his hand on the wall.

Heiji came over and put his hand on the wall, "Oyaji? Okan?" he asked shocked.

Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, and Conan then placed their hands on the wall and gasped when they saw their family members, "Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Ran said happily.

"Okay, we can see them now," Kaito said, "Now what?

Suddenly, their hands started to go through the wall, "Eep!" Ran and Aoko yelped.

Suddenly, they all felt hands grab theirs, "This isn't weird!" Kaito yelled.

"I think they have to literally pull you back in," Yusaku said, "Whatever machine brought you here must've been damaged."

_"Aoko!"_ Ginzo yelled, _"Aoko!"_

Aoko gripped her father's hands. Slowly, the kids were pulled through the wall. Suddenly, they heard a loud buzzing, _"Hurry!" _Agasa's voice yelled, _"If we don't get them through then they'll be stuck between dimensions and we'll never get them back!"_

The parents were pulling their children, but they weren't going any farther. Suddenly, everyone in the room started pushing them, "Go!" Mitsuhiko yelled, "Your families need you!"

The teens smiled, "Thank you," they said just before they went through the wall completely.

Everyone collided with the wall, "Ow…" they said in unison.

* * *

The teens came tumbling out of the blue portal and on top of their parents just as the machine blew up and the portal disappeared. Agasa coughed up some smoke, "Well, that was a close call," he stated.

The adults ignored him and hugged their children, "Heiji!" Shizuka yelled hugging her son tightly, "Oh Heiji!"

Heiji actually hugged his mother tightly, "Okan…" he whispered.

Chikage was smothering Kaito with kisses, "Mom!" Kaito yelled, but didn't try to push her away.

"Shin-chan," Yukiko whispered while holding Conan, "Oh Shinichi…"

Conan relaxed and hugged his mother tightly. Aoko, Ran, and Kazuha were crying into their parents happily. Finally, everything became relatively calm, but the mothers and single dads didn't let go of their children, "Are you all alright?" Heizo asked, "You been gone for over a week."

"We're fine," Ran said smiling, "We stayed with Shinichi and his parents."

"And mom," Kaito put in, "Long story…" he said when he got confused looks from all parties.

"A story we would like to hear…after we get some information," Yusaku stated, "We've pretty much figured out that the person who killed the Professor in the first place was his assistant, Yamada Hikari, but we need solid evidence-"

"The bullet came from the lights railing," Heiji, Kaito, and Conan stated.

"That's all we needed," Heizo stated.

"Aoko," Aoko turned to her father, "KID didn't hurt you in that Universe did he?"

Kaito stiffened and glanced at Aoko. Aoko smiled brightly, "Don't worry Tou-san," she said, "There was no Kaitou KID in that Universe. You caught him!"

"I did?" Ginzo asked before coughing awkwardly, "I mean…of course I did!"

Aoko just smiled brightly and Kaito relaxed and smiled at Aoko, "What about you Heiji?" Shizuka asked, "How were we in that Universe?"

Heiji opened his mouth, but then closed, "Ah…that's…a private conversation…" he finally stated.

Shizuka and Heizo looked at their son confused while everyone who knew sweat dropped, "What?" Shizuka and Heizo asked.

* * *

Later, Yukiko stated that she and Yusaku would take Conan to their house for the night so Ran could catch up with her parents. Conan looked at his parents, "I'm in trouble with Haibara, aren't I?" he stated.

Yukiko laughed nervously, "A little," she stated.

"I'd expect her to be waiting in the living room," Yusaku stated.

"And you're bringing me why?" Conan asked, "I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't do that," Yusaku stated as he opened the door.

"And why's that…?" Conan asked.

The three walked into the living room and saw Ai sleeping on the couch. Conan blinked, "Because she hardly slept this week," Yukiko whispered as she walked in and took the blanket off the couch and covered the shrunken scientist with it, "The minute she got the situation from Agasa, she was working non-stop trying to fix the machine with the poorly written notes by that Professor."

Conan walked into the living room, "What was the situation exactly?" he asked, "I know it can't be good having two Universes cross like that."

Yusaku hummed, "No, if we hadn't fixed the machine by tomorrow and gotten all of you out of there, then one of the Universes, most likely the one you went to, would've become unstable and probably ceased to have existed with all of you inside," he stated, "According to Haibara-san anyway."

"So…we were cutting it pretty close," Conan stated, "Did Haibara call you two?"

Yukiko nodded, "She called us while the Professor Agasa called all the other parents," she said.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Because," Yusaku stated, "According to Haibara-san, if you remained in the Parallel Universe for longer than three days-which she figured it would take longer than that to fix the machine because of the poorly written notes-then you all would've been so comfortable in that Universe that you would've started to actually think you were a part of it," Conan blinked, "So, in order to get all of you back. There had to be people who would fight to the very last second to get you all back. Who better than parents?"

Conan nodded slowly, "What was the other Universe like, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"It was…different," Conan stated, "I wasn't a detective," Yukiko and Yusaku were shocked at that, "Kuroba was. Kuroba was the me of that Universe."

"So…he was the one shrunk…" Yusaku stated.

Conan nodded, "Hattori, Hakuba-kun, Mitsuhiko, and I were in a band with me as lead singer," he stated.

"But Shin-chan…sweetie…you can't sing," Yukiko stated.

Conan gave his mother a deadpanned look, "I know that mother…" he stated, "_Parallel_ Universe…"

Yukiko just giggled nervously, "Wait, did you say Mitsuhiko?" Yusaku asked, "As in the little Mitsuhiko that's friends with you and Haibara-san?"

"Yeah," Conan stated, "Apparently in that Universe, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta were the same age as me and Haibara."

"Hmm…possible future?" Yusaku asked.

"Oh I've already thought of that…" Conan stated annoyed.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" Yukiko asked.

"In that Universe…" Conan glanced at Haibara, "Is she really asleep?"

Both parents looked at Haibara before back and Conan, "I believe so," Yukiko stated, "She's been up for almost a week straight trying to figure out that machine."

Conan sighed, "In that Universe…Mitsuhiko couldn't be himself," he stated.

"What?" Yukiko and Yusaku asked shocked.

"His parents wanted him to be the son _they_ wanted him to be," Conan stated, "I know that he, Ayumi, and Genta only started the Detective Boys because they were trying to befriend me and then got really into it, but…Mitsuhiko has potential."

"Oh?" Yusaku asked.

Conan nodded, "He's…smart," he stated, "Whether that's from his parents' pushing or not I don't know. But in that Universe, Haibara wasn't part of the Organization, but they still killed her sister and were after her. She was the youngest police inspector to join the force. When the Kuroba of that Universe was shrunk and disappeared, she relied on Mitsuhiko to solve the cases she couldn't."

"Hmm…" Yusaku stated, "I see. Let me guess, his parents didn't approve of him solving murders?"

"Being around dead bodies were their exact words," Conan stated, "I'm hoping that that was just part of the Parallel Universe and his parents aren't actually like that, but because of the drastic age difference…I'm not too sure."

"Just be there for him if it actually turns out to be that way," Yukiko said, "That's all you can do."

"No," Conan stated, "That's all my parallel-self did. When I get my body back, I have a few things I'm going to do."

"I'm sure one of those involve Ran-chan somehow," Yusaku smirked when he succeeded in making his son blush.

"Shut up…" Conan muttered, "I was going to say…that if Mitsuhiko wanted to be a detective and his parents won't approve, he's more than welcome here."

Yukiko and Yusaku smiled at their son and Conan blushed again, "Stop looking at me like that…" he muttered.

Yukiko hugged her son and kissed his cheek, "Mom!" he yelled.

**A/N And they are back! Just a few more chapters. I would love reviews. Please and thank you! I own NOTHING!**


	24. Chapter 24

Ran was cooking breakfast the next morning. She was happy to be home…she just wish her parents would stop fighting. Ran sighed, but then heard the phone ring. Humming, she quickly turned the stove off before hurrying to answer the phone, "Mouri Detective Agency," she said smiling slightly, "Can I help you?"

"Ran?" Ran's heart froze.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Ran whispered gripping the phone with both hands.

"Yeah…" Shinichi said, "Ran, Kuroba told me about what happened in the Parallel Universe…"

"Oh…" Ran said softly.

"Ran…you have to understand-"

"I know, Shinichi," Ran said softly, "Kaito-kun explained that you can't tell me or Aoko-chan anything or…we could be killed."

"Ran…" Shinichi said softly, "I'm sorry…"

"I…I understand Shinichi," Ran said, "I really do…but…can you tell me one thing?"

"Depends," Shinichi stated.

Ran gripped the phone, "Can you…at least tell me…if you're hurting as much as me?" she asked.

Shinichi was quiet for a while, "Ran…you know how you feel?" Ran hummed nodding, "Triple that and you'll probably get about half of the hurt I'm feeling," Ran gripped the phone tightly, "I care about you, Ran…"

Ran smiled sadly, "I…I know Shinichi…" she said, "That's the reason why you're not telling me anything."

"No, Ran, I don't think you do know," Ran was confused, "Ran…" Shinichi sighed, "I've been talking to some people since last night…"

"Shinichi?" Ran asked confused.

Shinichi sighed, "Ran…how fast can you get to my house?"

Ran's heart sped up, "W-what?" she asked, "Why?"

"You know about Kuroba, Ran," Shinichi said, "If they _ever_ find out that you know…they'll kill you."

"But…we didn't have a choice-"

"They don't care Ran," Shinichi said, "Kuroba says they won't let them find out because of Aoko-chan and I believe him, but…I'm tired of lying to you, Ran…" Ran was silent, "Ran?"

"I…I'll be there once I fix Otou-san and Okaa-san breakfast…" Ran said softly, "Are…are you sure, Shinichi?"

"I don't want you in danger, Ran," Shinichi said, "But…you're in danger from several different directions. I won't let anything happen to you, but…I can't keep lying to you. It's not fair to you."

"…okay…" she said softly, "I'll…I'll be there soon…"

"…Ran…" Shinichi said.

"Yes?"

"Please don't be scared," Shinichi said, "I would never do anything that would put you in anymore danger than you already are…please…just trust me."

"I do, Shinichi," Ran said softly, "I always trust you. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, ja ne then…" Shinichi said.

"Ja ne…" Ran hung up slowly.

Ran kept her hand on the phone for a few seconds before going to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

* * *

Ran stared at the familiar gate in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened the gate and walked towards the front door. The door opened when she was about halfway there, "Hattori-kun?" Ran asked, "What are you…"

"Kazuha's learning too," Heiji stated, "I've known for a while."

"Oh….Learning what exactly?" Ran asked as she walked in.

"Just wait," Heiji said and went upstairs, "Kudou! Kuroba!"

Ran looked in the living room and saw Kazuha and Aoko shifting nervously on the couch. Ran walked over, "Both of you?" she asked.

Kazuha and Aoko nodded, "They say they aren't going to tell us about…Them," Aoko said, "But…because we know about Kaito…"

"Shinichi told me on the phone," Ran said sitting beside Kazuha, "I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Kazuha and Aoko asked in unison.

Ran nodded. Suddenly, Heiji, Kaito, Ai, and Conan came downstairs, "Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Heiji, what's this about?" Kazuha asked.

Conan sighed and looked at Ai, "Oh no," she stated, "This was your idea. I wanted to leave them all in the dark."

Conan sighed and took his glasses off, "When we were four, you lost one of your front teeth and you always talked funny," he stated, "I had to translate everything you said," Conan looked at Ran.

Ran's mouth dropped slightly, "Shi-Shinichi…" she whispered.

Kazuha and Aoko were wide eyed, "Yeah…" Conan said softly, "Yeah, it's me, Ran."

Ran slowly stood up and walked over to Conan and bent down to him, "Wh-what happened to you?" she whispered, "I mean…I knew, but…"

Conan just shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you everything, Ran," he said, "And you can't tell anyone. Not even Sonoko."

Ran grabbed Conan and hugged him tightly while crying, "Shinichi…" she whispered.

"You two knew?" Kazuha asked shocked.

"I figured it out when I went to the Sherlock Holmes thingy," Heiji stated.

"Should've known…" Kazuha said deadpanned, "You're always slipping and calling Conan, Kudou," Heiji sweat dropped, "Maybe now you can have a little leash," Heiji sweat dropped again.

"Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"I found out when it actually perked my interest," Kaito stated, "I wasn't lying before, Aoko. We have the same enemy, but we can't tell you because it'll put you in danger. The less you know, the better."

Aoko nodded slowly. Ran finally let Conan go, "What's Ai-chan have to do with this?" Ran asked looking at Ai.

"I believe you knew me as Miyano Shiho in the other Universe," Ai stated causing the girls to go wide eyed, "However, in this Universe, I'm in the same situation as Kudou-kun. I'm actually the age you saw me. I was actually part of the people Kuroba-kun and Kudou-kun are after, but I ran away after they killed my older sister. I will not give you details, but I created the thing that shrunk us to this form. I am, however, working on an antidote and have created prototypes, which is why you sometimes see Kudou-kun in his normal form, but they don't last very long."

"Haibara's the one who brought us back from the Parallel Universe," Conan stated.

Ran looked at Ai and hugged her just as she did Conan. Ai stiffened like a log, "Thank you…" she whispered before pulling away.

Ai just nodded and looked away from Ran, "You cannot let anyone know you know," she stated seriously, "As far as you all are concerned this was just a final goodbye before you left to go home and Mouri-san came to pick up Edogawa-kun. We are still Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan unless we take one of the prototypes. Toyama-san," Kazuha looked at Ai, "I'm trusting you to train Kudou-kun's Osaka friend away from his slips," Heiji sweat dropped when Ai glared at him.

"I can do that," Kazuha said softly.

Ai nodded and turned to Conan, who was being held tightly by Ran, "Anything else you want to say, Kudou-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Conan stated and looked at Heiji and Kaito, "I'm having the Professor make non-attention grabbing tracking devices for Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko-chan."

"Huh?" the three girls asked while Kaito and Heiji relaxed slightly.

"It's not bad," Conan said quickly, "I just don't trust these people. Whether they know who me and Kuroba are, or that Hattori knows, they could still use you. Ran, they're already looking into Kogorou-san," Ran stiffened, "And Kuroba's dad was the first Kaitou KID. If they put one and one together soon…" Aoko gulped softly, "And Hattori is just like me. They could see him as a possible threat to them," Kazuha looked at Heiji, "This isn't just to make us feel better, even though that's a big part of it. We do have reasons."

Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko nodded. Conan looked at Ai, "He'll be making one for you as well," Ai narrowed her eyes, "Don't give me that look," he said deadpanned, "You and I both know that they want you more than they want anyone of us."

Ai rolled her eyes and Conan, Heiji, and Kaito sighed, "Are we done now?" Ai asked annoyed.

"Yes," Conan stated.

"Good," Ai headed for the front door, "I'll be in my lab."

Conan sighed, "I don't understand her at all," he stated.

Ran looked at Conan then at Ai just as she left. Ran set Conan down, "I'm going to go talk to her," she said, "She seems upset about something,"

Conan nodded almost reluctantly. Ran left quickly, "What do you think that's about?" Heiji asked.

Kaito and Conan shrugged while Kazuha and Aoko looked out the window worried. Ran hurried over to Ai, who was about halfway to the Professor's house, "Ai-chan," she called.

Ai stopped and turned, "Yes?" she asked as Ran made her way over.

Ran suddenly became nervous, but bent down to Ai's height, "Ai-chan…do…. You like Shinichi, don't you?" she asked softly.

Ai's face didn't change, "It wouldn't matter if I did or didn't," she stated.

"What? Ai-cha-"

"Edogawa-kun and I are in the same situation," Ai stated, "We have almost equal minds. There are many things that we have in common," Ai saw the hurt in Ran's eyes, "But there's a piece you're missing in this equation, Mouri-san," Ran blinked, "Kudou-kun has a one-track mind. You know this, correct?" Ran just nodded, "Then you know that Kudou-kun can never like me the way you're thinking. Whether I do or not, is none of your concern. Kudou-kun will never see any girl like that," Ai turned to head to the Professor's, "Because he only has eyes for you, Mouri-san," Ai then left a shell shocked Ran.

**A/N There is ONE more chapter! I **_**MAY**_** do oneshots with the Parallel Characters, but only if I get ideas. The ending is a bit…of a cliffy, but unless I get an idea, there will be no sequel. Please R&R! I own nothing!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ran was quietly sitting on the living room couch. Kogorou and Eri were out shopping for the week because Eri wanted to spend a week with Ran for the week she lost. Conan peaked his head over, "Ran?" he asked walking in, "Are…you okay?"

Ran looked at Conan, "I'm fine, Shinichi," she said, "Just…trying to figure some things out…"

"Like…what?" Conan asked as he got on the couch.

Ran put some hair behind her ear, "Well…you remember…when I first brought you home…as Conan-kun?"

Conan blushed, "Err…yeah…" he said.

Ran looked away, a blush on her own cheeks, "Ran," Ran looked at Conan, "I've already put you in plenty danger by using your father to try and find these guys and by telling you about me and Haibara. I don't want to give them anymore reason to use you against me…"

"Shinichi…" Ran said softly.

"I care about you, Ran…" Conan said, "…more than just my friend. Otherwise when Hattori found out along with Kuroba, I would've told you too. I would've been like "what the heck" and told you."

Ran pulled Conan into a tight hug, "Ran?" Conan asked.

Ran pulled Conan away and he could see her smiling with tears in her eyes, "Shinichi…in the other Universe…" Conan looked confused, "You…well…with my parallel-self…" Conan's eyes flashed.

"Ran…I meant what I said," Conan said, "You are my first priority. If I had to choose between catching these guys and saving you…I'd save you in a heartbeat. Ran…" Ran put her finger to his lips and smiled.

"I understand, Shinichi," she whispered and understanding shined in her eyes, "I really do."

Conan relaxed and nodded. Ran hugged Conan again, "Now I know why you always knew just what to say," she said.

Conan closed his eyes and hugged Ran back _Ran…I love you. One day I'll be able to tell you. But today is not that day. When the Organization is taken down…the minute it is. I'll tell you._

* * *

Kaito, Aoko, and Ginzo were on a train back to Ekoda. Chikage had decided to stay and shop a little bit, but not long because she didn't want to be away from Kaito too long. Ginzo was fast asleep on the window while Kaito and Aoko were sitting awkwardly next to each other, "Kaito…" Kaito turned to Aoko, "If…if we hadn't have gone to the Parallel Universe…would you have told me?"

It took Kaito less than a second to figure out where this conversation was heading. Kaito stood up and grabbed Aoko's hand and pulled her into another cart that was void of people. He didn't trust that people, mostly Nakamori-keibu, were listening in, "Aoko…" Kaito said turning to face Aoko, "If I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't have told you, but I didn't. Aoko…you already know too much as it is," Aoko looked down, "But to answer your question," Aoko glanced up at Kaito, "I would have told you when these people captured…or dead. However their mind works. I would have told you, Aoko," Kaito said, "But on my own terms…when I knew you weren't in any kind of danger."

"So…you blame my parallel-self?" Aoko asked.

"Aoko, I could never blame you," Kaito said, "Even a you from another Universe. You found out and there's nothing I can do about it, but you have to know this. You can't just suddenly switch sides. You still have to be against me," Aoko opened her mouth, "Aoko, if you just suddenly turn against your dad, what will that make him think? Hakuba's already onto me and I'm pretty sure Akako knows because she's the one who tricked Hakuba in the first place…"

"Akako-chan knows?" Aoko asked.

"Don't ask how she figured it out because I'm not entirely positive myself," Kaito stated, "She calls herself a witch and she might be with the way she get every boy in school to fawn over her…" Kaito shook his head, "Off topic…the point is, don't let them figure out that you know…and don't let Hakuba try to flirt the answer out of you…"

Aoko giggled, "Are you jealous, Kaito?"

"No!" Kaito said a little too quickly causing Aoko to giggle, "Shut up…"

Aoko smiled, "Don't worry," she said, "I won't let anyone figure out who you are. Not even Tou-san…just don't run out on anymore dates…"

"Huh?" Kaito asked shocked.

Aoko smirked, "Keeping a secret comes at a price, Kaito…you take me out on dates…and I'll make sure no one finds out."

Kaito blinked before smirking a _very_ KID-like smirk, "Only if you don't mind me flirting with other women…" he flipped Aoko's skirt, "Hmm…white," he quickly dodged a mop, "Ha!" Kaito quickly took off running as Aoko chased him angrily with the mop.

"KAITO!" Ginzo shot awake only to see his daughter chasing her childhood friend with a mop, "You get back here!"

Kaito stuck his tongue out at her and ran faster. Ginzo fell back asleep _five more minutes…_a crash was heard _or not!_ Ginzo was quickly on his feet and tried to get Aoko and Kaito before he was suddenly broke.

* * *

Conan walked down the sidewalk towards a house he only visited once or twice, but many times in the other Universe. Conan stopped in front of a driveway and took a deep breath before walking up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and revealed a woman about in her late 40s, "Oh, Conan-kun," she smiled, "Can I help you with something?"

Conan smiled, "I was just wondering if Mitsuhiko could come out and play," he said childishly.

Conan's eyes darkened slightly went Mitsuhiko's mother hesitated in her answer, "Ah that depends, Conan-kun," she said, "Where are you going?"

Conan had his answer ready, "Shinichi-nii-chan's house," he smiled, "Yusaku-oji-san said he'd show us some of his detective books before he and Yukiko-obaa-san left."

"Ah…" Mitsuhiko's mother said, "I'm afraid that we have other plans, Conan-kun…"

Conan's eyes darkened, "Oh…" he said, "Ne…Obaa-san…you know you can't stop Mitsuhiko from being himself…" Mitsuhiko's mother was shocked.

Conan was back to his child façade, "Bye bye, Obaa-san!" Conan ran off waving.

Conan waited until Mitsuhiko's mother closed the door before pulling out his Detective Boys' Badge, "Mitsuhiko," he stated, "Ayumi, Genta."

"Conan-kun!" came the three replies, "You're back!"

"Yeah," Conan stated, "Yusaku-oji-san, Shinichi-nii-chan's father, wanted to show us some of his detective books. That's how Shinichi-nii-chan got started. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Genta yelled.

"Where Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked excited.

"Let's meet at the park and I'll take you guys there," Conan stated, "Just tell your parents you're going to the park."

"Okay!" Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi cheered.

Conan turned his badge off and walked towards the park. Conan glared at the fading line of Mitsuhiko's house before hurrying to the park. Just because their ages are different in this Universe, doesn't mean he doesn't care about Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta. Sure they're a little immature, but they're kids. They'll grow out of it just as they all have to.

Once the four met up at the park, Conan led them towards his house, "Oi, Conan," Genta said, "Is Shinichi-onii-chan going to be there?"

"No," Conan half lied, "He's still on that case Ran-nee-chan talks about."

"Aw," all three complained.

"But I'm sure you guys will get to meet him when he comes back," Conan smiled.

The three brightened, "Here we are," Conan smiled.

"Wow…" Ayumi said.

"Big," Genta said.

Conan looked at Mitsuhiko and he just looked happy. Conan smiled slightly. That's what this was for. To make them all happy. Conan opened the door, "Yusaku-oji-san!" he called.

Yukiko came out, "Oh, Conan-kun," she smiled, "We weren't expecting you for a few more hours."

Conan smiled, "Well, Ayumi-chan, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were really excited to meet Shinichi-nii-chan's famous parents," he said.

Yukiko knew the hidden code. Mitsuhiko's parents were just like in the Parallel Universe. Yukiko, as her past career signifies, kept her anger hidden, "Oh?" she asked, "Well then," she stood up straight, "I'll go get Yusaku then," she climbed the stairs.

"Shinichi-onii-san's mother is so pretty!" Ayumi squealed.

"And young," Genta said, "How old is Shinichi-onii-chan again?"

Conan about toppled over from shock and he laughed nervously. Yusaku and Yukiko came downstairs, "Hello kids," Yusaku said.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

Yusaku smiled, "Yukiko, why don't you make some snacks while I show them the library?"

"I can help Yukiko-obaa-san make snacks!" Ayumi yelled happily.

Yukiko's face twitched and Yusaku and Conan sweat dropped. Yukiko laughed and bent down to Ayumi, "That's very sweet," she said, "But…" she grabbed Ayumi's cheek, "It's onee-san…not obaa-san…"

Yukiko let go of Ayumi's cheek, "Come along," she grabbed Ayumi's hand, "Anyone else want to come? You can sample the food."

Genta went running. Yusaku looked at Mitsuhiko and Conan, "So, you two want to see the library?" he asked.

Conan and Mitsuhiko nodded. The three climbed the stairs and Yusaku opened a door, "Wow…" Mitsuhiko said walking in, "This is big…"

Yusaku smiled and walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. Conan smirked, "Mitsuhiko-kun," Mitsuhiko turned to Yusaku, "You like to read complicated stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Mitsuhiko said, "I've learned a lot of kanji by just reading."

Yusaku gave Mitsuhiko the first book of Sherlock Holmes. Mitsuhiko brightened, "This is what Shinichi-san is called," he said.

Conan sweat dropped, but kept his smile up. Yusaku chuckled, "Yes, my son is known as a modern day Sherlock Holmes," he said, "And I've talked with Shinichi."

Mitsuhiko hummed while looking at the back of the book, "Mitsuhiko-kun," Mitsuhiko jumped and quickly looked at Yusaku.

"Gomen, Yusaku-sensei," Mitsuhiko said quickly.

Yusaku chuckled and bent down to Mitsuhiko, "No need for such formalities," he stated, "Yusaku is just fine. Mitsuhiko-kun…you like solving mysteries, don't you?"

Mitsuhiko smiled softly and nodded, "But I don't think Okaa-sama and Otou-sama like me doing it though…" he said softly, "Okaa-sama seemed reluctant in letting me leave for some reason."

Conan licked his lips, "Well, Mitsuhiko-kun," Yusaku said, "Shinichi said that you, and your friends of course, are always welcome here," Mitsuhiko's eyes lit up, "And you can read all the Sherlock Holmes books," Yusaku smirked, "And you don't even have to wait for Shinichi to finish his case. Come by anytime."

Mitsuhiko brightened and smiled at the book in his hands, "Arigato," he said softly.

"Anytime, Mitsuhiko-kun," Yusaku smiled, "You should listen to your parents, but not when they won't allow you to be yourself," Mitsuhiko looked at Yusaku, "Parents should encourage you to do the things you love, not try to change you. Do you understand?"

Mitsuhiko smiled and nodded. He hugged the book to him slightly, "Thank you," he said.

Yusaku smiled, "Thank Shinichi," he said, "He brought this to our attention from Conan-kun's observations of the Parallel Universe he went to."

"Parallel Universe?" Mitsuhiko and the suddenly in the room Ayumi and Genta yelled excitedly.

Conan sweat dropped, "Yeah," he said, "I got stuck there with Ran-nee-chan and others."

"What were we like?!" Ayumi yelled.

Conan looked at Ayumi and Genta and the picture of them making out instantly appeared in mind. Conan quickly shook his head, "Uh…" he said, "You-we-were all in high school."

"Really?!" Ayumi yelled, "What were we like?!"

"Ah…err…" Conan said, "How about I tell you guys when we're in high school because Yusaku-oji-san thinks it could be a possible future for us."

"Aww…" Ayumi and Genta complained.

Yusaku and Yukiko laughed, "Come along," Yukiko said, "Let's go eat the snacks we made."

"Yay!" Ayumi and Genta ran towards the kitchen while Yusaku and Yukiko followed them.

"Conan-kun," Conan froze from following them and looked at Mitsuhiko, "What you saw…in that Universe…and why you told Shinichi-san…was because of me…wasn't it?"

Conan turned to Mitsuhiko and nodded, "Your…parents wouldn't let you do what you loved," he stated, "You were like their puppet…"

Mitsuhiko had hurt in his eyes and Conan walked over, "That's why I told Shinichi-nii-chan," Conan said, "That was in that Universe…it can be different in this Universe, but only if you have the support you need."

Mitsuhiko smiled at Conan and he smiled back. Conan turned towards the door again, "Conan-kun…" Conan looked at Mitsuhiko again.

"Yes?"

Mitsuhiko suddenly shook his head, "Never mind…" he said and walked passed Conan before smiling at him, "Let's get down there before Genta-kun eats all the snacks!"

Conan smiled and they ran carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Yamada Hikari smirked as she walked out of the police station. She raised her hand to her face and lifted revealing that it was actually a mask. Vermouth shook her head and fluffed her hair out, "I hope you enjoyed your little trip, Silver Bullet-kun," she pulled out her phone, "I couldn't have you interfere with that case. There were far too many members there for my comfort…" she put the phone to her ear, "Angel knows. Protect her with your life…Silver Bullet" she whispered before talking on her phone, "Of course I'm out. Did you really think a prison holding cell could hold me?" Vermouth laughed, "You worry too much Gin…. No you know I had to wait until they got the kids back before I could even attempt to escape. Why did I choose them?" Vermouth hummed, "One was the daughter of the detective we're looking at. With her gone he would've been too distracted to concentrate on the case on hand," Vermouth got in a waiting car, "And one of those was the "Great Detective of the West". Couldn't have him poking his nose where it didn't belong, ne?" Vermouth smirked as if saying Gin bought it, "I always have a method to my madness, Gin. Yes, goodbye," she hung up.

Vermouth sighed and put her hair up and in a baseball cap in the passengers' seat. A very simple disguise, but effective. Can't have people yelling about a famous American actress appearing so suddenly. Vermouth smirked, "Be careful, Silver Bullet," she said to herself as she started the car, "They're getting closer and closer to Angel and yourself. Never get comfortable, Shinichi," she then took off onto the road.

**A/N END! I hope you enjoyed. May or may not do a sequel. Depends on if I get ideas. I may do Oneshots with the Parallel Universe characters, but I don't know yet. All depends on if I get ideas. Please R&R!**


End file.
